


Teacher's Pet

by TunaDiamond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eating out, F/M, Gerard Way x student, Highschool AU, Original Character is a slag, Rimming, Slutty main character, Teacher student au, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, WhatFanworksMeantoMe, handjobs, slut, teacher x student'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 63,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: Lauren Hardwood is a student at Belleville High School. She's a notorious slut round the school, sleeping round regularly with girls and guys.And then she meets the new woodwork teacher, Mr Way, and she knows what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com for more fanfictions from more fandoms. I have the same username.

I glanced at the schedule printed on the paper in my hand and sighed. My entire day looked shit; math and then science, break time, and then onto more science and art. Then I'd have an hour to myself for lunch, and then two hours of woodwork in the afternoon.

Ok, so maybe two hours of woodwork wouldn't be so bad - that was one of the only subjects I wasn't failing - and coincidentally the only teacher I hadn't slept with - mainly because she was a seventy-something year old with liver spotted skin and was half blind. However, if I'd been failing her class, I'd probably have slept with her too -

Mr Way.

That was the new name under the subject's title. I no longer had Mrs Seventy-odd-liver-spots, but instead I had a new teacher by the name of Mr Way. I groaned. New teachers were always such a drag, and  ** _so_** stuck up.

I jumped in surprise as I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned knowing that there were only two people in the world who tapped my shoulder instead of announcing their presence. Either Maddison, or Missy, my two best friends. The two of them were standing side-by-side. I grinned.

"Good summer?" Missy asked, pulling me in for a hug as a way of greeting me.

"She was with us for most of it," Maddie reminded her, hugging me when Missy let me go, "so of course it was."

"I think my liver would disagree." I grinned. "Getting shitfaced almost everyday? Not fun."

"That's why I don't drink -"

Maddie and me turned to Missy, our hands on our hips. "Apart from that one time -"

"Shush!" Missy exclaimed loudly, hissing the word out at us. "We never speak of it."

"But it was so funny!" I giggled. "You were all 'what are the things at the end of my legs? They're like hands!'"

Maddison laughed at my impression loudly, causing several others near us to turn and give us funny looks. We talked for a few more minutes before Maddie said, "what have you got first?"

"Maths with Mr Landus." I answered, flashing my schedule at her.

"Same." Missy replied.

"We got into the same set this year!" Maddie declared happily. "This is gonna be good." She smirked, shooting me a sideways glance. "You slept with him last year, right?"

"If you want to put it that bluntly," I answered, "then yes."

Missy giggled, and Maddie and myself joined in. I was well known throughout our school for my 'reputation'. I slept with anybody and everybody - if I was bored or needed something, and that something could be obtained through sex, or a simple sexual gesture, then I'd do it.

"So how long will it be until you're under his desk with his trousers at his knees, d'ya reckon?" Missy asked, nudging me discreetly, causing the three of us to laugh once more.

I shrugged. "How long until the end of the day?"

We laughed louder, attracting more attention from the other kids in the corridor. Maddie glanced at the time on her phone. "C'mon," she said, "we should get going. Maths is on the other side of the school."  
  
  


I threw my body into a seat and watched as Missy and Maddison did the same. Mr Landus was already at the front of the class, talking to the people who had arrived fifteen minutes before the lesson even started - we hadn't even been late - something which was unusual for me on the first day of school.

As I walked into the class, I had noticed Mr Landus flash me a smile. I'd let a shiver run down my spine at the sight. He wasn't unattractive, per se, but he was about fifty, and had some weird kinks... I'd honestly considered if it was worth passing math last year... and now here I was, just ten weeks later, and I had to endure another year with him.

"Hardwood." He was suddenly looming over the top of me. I tilted my head up, well aware that my action caused a considerable amount of my cleavage to be visible to the naked eye. I watched as he looked down my top and licked his lips a little before turning his attention back to my eyes. "No matter how much extra  ** _work_** you do for me this year, you've got to actually get the grades to pass." I was glad that the class had started to work when he said this.

"But -"

"No buts." He turned and strode off.

I turned to Missy and Maddie, who were watching me and had probably heard the short conversation between myself and the maths teacher.

"I'm fucked." I announced to them before throwing my head into my arms on the desk.

"Aww," Missy said, reaching over and rubbing my back supportively, "I'm sure it will be fine. You're smart... ish."

"I can't even solve the fucking simultaneous equation," I declared, gesturing to the worksheet that Mr Landus had probably left in front of me, "I can't do Pythagoras' theorem, or trigonometry. I can't do quadratic sequences, or surface area -"

"Okay, so maybe you are a  ** _little_** fucked." Maddison agreed.

I looked at her. "Not helpful."

"Well if you wear your short black skirt tomorrow you  ** _might_** get lucky... maybe he'll change his mind." Maddie continued, ignoring what I'd previously said.

"Or maybe it'll be windy as fuck in New Jersey - as usual - and it'll blow up showing my fucking black lace thong -"

"You plan your underwear out?" Missy interrupted in surprise.

"No." I answered. "But most of the underwear I own is black and lacy, and with a skirt, you  ** _have_** to wear a thong."

My two friends giggled. "Sometimes I wonder where we found you." Missy thought aloud.   
  
  


The rest of the day went slowly, so by lunchtime, I thought I'd pass out. Not out of hunger, but instead from boredom. As soon as the bell rang, I leaned closer to Missy, who had been in my art class with me, and said, "I'm bored. Going to find Bert or someone."

"Want me to get you some food for after?" She asked sweetly, probably trying to block out the image of me being shoved against a wall by Bert McCracken.

I shrugged. "Sure. Um, just a salad or something. I don't want to get fat -"

"You're not fat." Missy sighed. She'd told me this all summer, but I knew alcohol was full of calories, and I'd gained at least four pounds over the time I'd been off school.

"Well if I get fat then no one will wanna fuck me, will they?" I told her as we got into the canteen, spying our usual table by the only window that opened.

She sighed again. "Sex isn't everything."

"That's not what you were saying when you were going out with that guy... what was his name...? Oscar...? Ollie...?"  
"Otto."  
I grinned, "rad name, by the way." I pecked her cheek, "gotta go. I see Bert right now." I gestured with my eyes to a few tables away from us. Bert had sat down with his friends; Quinn, Jepha, Dan and Justin, and he was munching on an apple. I set my bag down on the table while I hiked my skirt up higher, saying a quick "hello" to Maddie as she sat down with her tray of food, before I grabbed my bag and went over to the table, stopping only when I was in front of Bert.

He looked me up and down and grinned, moving his arm and widening the space between his legs so I could perch on his knee. I was grateful I'd chosen the red skater skirt this morning instead of my white boat-cut jeans that I'd gotten a few days previously.

"Hey, Beautiful." He greeted me, kissing my lips softly. I smiled against his lips, tasting the sweet apple juice still lingering on them. When we pulled apart, I saw his friends talking amongst themselves, so I turned back to him, leaning my head close to his ear to whisper, "wanna get out of here?"

Within a second I was standing up and Bert was beside me, our hands entwined, and his half-eaten apple in his free one. "Guys?" His friends brought their attention to us, "I'll see you after school." They nodded and went back to their conversation. Bert grabbed his bag and led me out of the cafeteria.

Not really paying attention as he led me out, it was just my luck that I'd walk into somebody. I glanced at them, and found myself face-to-chest with them. I craned my neck to see an attractive man. "Sorry," he flashed a kilowatt grin at me. "My fault, totally. I should have been looking where I was going."

"No, totally mine." I replied, feeling myself blush. It was odd for me to blush, though obvious when I had because my skin was so pale. I felt embarrassed, and silently cursed my blood for rushing to my face. "I, um, was a bit out of it, I guess. Bert was just leading me - um,  ** _walking me -_** to the um, toilets."

"Oh." The man replied in a tone that gave away nothing of what he was thinking, which was extremely frustrating for me. I was usually so good at reading emotions, but this man was blank, or at the very least, unknown to me at this moment in time.

I'd come across people before that were hard to read - but I'd eventually learned how - I'd just had to spend more time with them. Bert, in fact, had been hard for me to read at first. He was standing beside me, looking impatient. "Lauren," he said in affectionate tone, lacing our hands together again. I hadn't even noticed we'd let go of each other. "Let's go."

I turned to him and nodded, turning back to the man and offering a smile. "See ya later, I guess?"

"Sure."

And with that, Bert was dragging me off to our usual fuck spot - the abandoned caretaker's cottage on the edge of the woods on the school ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Bert groaned as he finished, coating the tiles beside us in a coat of white paint. He pulled his trousers up and held a hand out to me, helping me to jump off of sideboard of the school bathroom. I smoothed my skirt out and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did you...?" He asked as he cleaned up the mess he'd left.

I nodded. "Yeah. Always do."  
  
  


He held the door open to the woodwork classroom for me, and I giggled at his manners which he never usually displayed unless we were alone together. "Nice of you to join us, Mr McCracken, Miss Hardwood." I instantly went quiet as our eyes swept the room and landed on the person who had spoken to us. Mr Way. "Even if you are almost fifteen minutes late."

"S-sorry, Sir." I said in reply as I watched his every movement - the way he eyed us up and down, probably assessing what we'd been doing together. I prayed that there was no spunk on myself or my clothes. That would be awfully embarrassing, not to mention gross.

Mr Way crossed his arms against his chest. "Take a seat." I went to take the seat beside Missy, in front of Maddie, and Bert followed, probably intending to take the seat beside my own. "Mr McCracken," Mr Way sighed, " _away_ from Miss Hardwood, please." Bert sighed loudly but retrieved his bag from where he'd thrown it against the leg of the table, and stood up, moving across the room and sitting in the back row - as far away from Mr Way as he could possibly get. "And I'll see you both after class." Bert and me groaned in unison, allowing her heads to roll back against our shoulders, expressing our disliking at Mr Way's instructions.  
  
  


Almost two hours later, I'd written a page of notes and had drawn a diagram of what the circuit board of a LED lamp looked like. I was bored stiff, and ready to go home - today had been  _way_ too long for my liking. I packed my things up and leant back in my chair, waiting for the bell to go off.

The second the first chime was heard, everybody was out of their seats, including myself and Bert. We gave each other a smile across the classroom.  _Let's see if we can skip out._ I nodded, agreeing to his suggestion.

In unison amongst the crowd of other students in our class, we made our way to the door, only to be stopped by three words. "Back. Here." He paused. "Now."

Sighing, Bert and me turned to Mr Way, who was watching us from his position, leaning against his solid wooden desk, his arms crossed against his chest. We went to stand in front of him, attitude seeping out of our pores and oozing from our bodies with every step we took. Mr Way waited until all of the students had left the class before he addressed us.

"Turning up almost fifteen minutes to any lesson isn't acceptable, let alone mine."

I looked at the floor, trying hard not to think about his bone structure and how good it was. I hadn't even gotten  _that_ good of a look at him, but I'd glanced at him a few times, and spoken to him for a minute or so in the canteen earlier... if he wasn't such an asshole then I might have considered sleeping with him - okay, I was considering it anyway.

"Have you anything to say for yourself, Mr McCracken?" Apparently, I'd tuned out of the entire conversation - or rather, lecture - and I'd not heard a word.

Bert sighed. "Sorry."

"Sorry...?" Mr Way trailed off, a smug tone to his voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr Way." Bert elaborated.

"Thank you... you may go." Bert moved his bag to his other shoulder and turned round, flashing me a grin as he went. "And McCracken?" Bert turned to look at Mr Way again, "don't be late to my lesson again." When Bert was out of the room and the door was closed behind him, Mr Way turned to me. "Lauren," he said. I was surprised he even knew my first name. Sure, he'd been at the school for only a day, but I hadn't heard him call anybody by their first names yet. "Do you know why I asked  _you_ to stay?"

"Because me and Bert were late to your lesson?" I asked slowly, drawing out my reply, knowing that if I wanted anything to happen between me and Mr Way, I'd have to first create the sexual tension... and that was definitely something I was good at.

"Whilst I don't appreciate you being tardy to my lesson, I am in fact more..." he trailed off, probably searching for the right word, "upset... upset by what you were doing with Mr McCracken."

I smirked, knowing where this was going, and knowing that I now had his attention. "And what," I said, taking a step closer to him so there was but a foot between us, "do you think I was doing with him?"

Mr Way swallowed and I smiled innocently, knowing that I was going to get what I wanted, whether it was sooner or later. "I'm uh... not a fool, Lauren Hardwood." He paused and licked his lips nervously. "I know what giggles, rumpled clothing, and messy hair add up to..." he paused again, obviously uncomfortable, "but I want you to know that if you should ever need somebody to talk to, then I am always available."

" _Always_?" I raised an eyebrow. "What if I want to talk at three in the morning? Will you be here, behind your desk?" I gestured with my eyes to the seat behind his desk. "Or will you be at home, in bed...?" I smirked suggestively.

I took half a step closer to him, now only a few inches separated us. I reached up slowly with one hand and undid the top button of my blouse. I watched as his eyes followed my action before he swallowed again and his eyes darted across the room. I knew he was consciously trying to avoid looking at my chest, so I giggled and pushed it out further.

"I, uh..."  
"You can look you know." I said, closing the gap between us. I was now pressed up against him, so I had to crane my neck to meet his gaze. "I like the..." I trailed off, drawing out the sexual tension surrounding us, " _attention_."

"I..." he trailed off again, "I think you should go now... the um... the cleaners will be here soon."

I giggled and stepped back, doing my button up again. "See ya tomorrow, Mr Way." I dropped him a wink as I turned away, making my way out of the classroom.

When my hand was on the doorknob, I heard him call my name. "Lauren?"

I turned, grinning. It would be a surprise to me if he'd changed his mind  _this_ quickly. He seemed like an alright guy, and I doubted he wanted to sleep with a student right away. I knew I'd have to work on him to get my own way... or would I? "Mr Way?" I replied.

"If you see the cleaners on your way out, please tell them I'll, um, clean up my classroom by myself tonight, and won't be needing their interference."

I giggled, moving my hand to cover my mouth. "Of course, Mr Way." I took my hand from my mouth, "we wouldn't want the cleaners to walk in on you jacking off with thoughts of me running through your head, would we?"

And without another word from either of us, I was out of the classroom.  
  
  


"Bert." I said in surprise as he turned towards the classroom once the door had shut behind me.  
"Hey, Baby."  
"My name's Lauren." I reminded him as he strode over to me and planted a peck on my lips. "And what're you still doing here?" I asked, starting to walk towards the exit, heading home.

"I thought I'd walk you home."

"You live in the other direction." I reminded him, sighing quietly as I realised he was still following me.

"I'm staying at Jeph's tonight." He replied. "He lives around the block from your house."

"How convenient." I muttered.

"Want me to carry your bag for you?" He offered, smiling at me as I turned my attention to him.

I nodded, deciding that having company on the walk home wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I held it out to him and he took it, looking ridiculous as he shouldered the handbag.


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got a nice house," Bert remarked as we approached it. I turned to him and smiled.

"I guess it's okay." I replied. I lived in a normal-sized three-storey house. My room was on the top floor along with a bathroom. "Kinda lonely, though."

"Lonely?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"My parents work in New York," I told him, "it's not far, but they work long hours and then usually go out for dinner with their friends before they come back here - or they stay the night at this apartment they have in the city. My brother, Max, is away at boarding school in England, and doesn't come back unless it's summer. So it's just me."

"Oh." Bert answered. He held my bag out to me. "Um, do you want me to come in with you?"

"If you like." I replied, taking my bag from his outstretched hand, "it might be nice to have some company."

"Sure. We could watch a movie, order some food, go up to your room -"

"Actually," I said, interrupting him, "I feel like drinking. My parents recently refilled their liquor cabinet... if you're interested?"

He raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "Sure. I'll just let Jepha know that I'll be a little late -"

"I think you should tell Jepha you're staying at mine tonight."

Bert looked at me and grinned. "Fuck..." he answered. "Sure thing."  
  
  


"What did he say?" I asked Bert as he re-entered the room after getting off of the phone with Jeph.

"He said have fun." Bert answered, kneeling down beside me to peer into the liquor cabinet.

"Uh huh," I grinned and pulled out an unopened bottle of vodka, "and what did he  ** _really_** say?"

"Um..." he trailed off, blushing a little. "Don't make me say it, Babe -"

" ** _Lauren_**." I corrected him, pouring the vodka into a shot glass and holding it out to him. "And tell me what he said or I swear I'll go round there and make him say it to my face -"  
"He said I should go get that fine piece of ass."

"Oh," I said, downing my own shot in one gulp. "That's not that bad, I guess."

"You don't care that he called you a 'fine piece of ass'?"

"Oh, Bertie," I grinned, taking his shot and downing that too, "you and I have been friends for how long?"

"Since we were eleven. Six years, give or take."

"And we've been fucking for how long?"

"Like, two and a half, three years?" He answered, unsure of the exact time period.

"And in that time, have I ever cared what anybody called me?" He shook his head. "What anybody thought about me?" He shook his head again. "So why should I start now?" I downed my third shot of vodka, swallowing against the burning feeling at the back of my throat.

Bert made grabby-hands at the bottle of vodka. "My turn." He said, taking his shot glass from me and holding it whilst I poured out a drink for him.  
  
  


Half a bottle of vodka and a bottle of wine, I was paraletic, and Bert was tipsy. We were laying on our backs on the carpet. "I'm bored." I complained, closing my eyes once again when I remembered that I left the lights on and the intensity of the bulbs were burning my irises.

"Me too." He agreed, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of vodka, sipping at it before holding it out to me.

Groaning loudly, I sat up slowly, and took it, gulping a mouthful before smirking at him, a mischievous look in my eye. I envied the quick movements which he was able to make. I almost wished I hadn't drunk as much as I had. "Wanna fuck?"

Bert grinned and stood up, using the side of the liquor cabinet as a support for his weight. When he was standing upright, he held out a hand to me. "Let's go."   
  
  


One of us pushed my bedroom door open, though Bert walked me over to my bed. I laid down on it, unsure if I actually was now horny or just tired. However I knew my answer when Bert began to grind against me.

I let out a breathy moan, a small voice at the back of my head reminding me that I had dropped the (open) bottle of vodka somewhere in the house - but my thoughts were disrupted as Bert shoved my skirt up my thighs   
  
  


He ran my fingers down the long place where the insides of my thighs touched, all the way to my knees, and then he let go of my legs, and they fell slightly apart, and as his hands started to move up inside them, with my fingers splayed wide, they moved farther and farther apart, and then Bert lifted my knees and hooked them over his shoulders, so that I was wide open for him, and in the darkness now being provided from the light of the moon and the dimly lit night sky, I imagined him looking up at me, moving closer to me, pulling me closer to him. So close he could slide his cock into me if he wanted.

He touched my now bare shoulders with his hands, pressing his fingertips all the way down over my breasts and over my stomach, continuing to run them down my body, brushing lightly over my pussy. And then Bert opened his mouth and said just a few words, but in my drunken state, they sounded pretty great. "I'm going to lick you now." He licked across both of my nipples once very briefly, and began to make his way down, eventually brushing his tongue across my folds.

I watched through half-lidded eyes as he kept going, seemingly going deeper, but honestly, in my drunken state, I don't think I knew what was going on - not completely, anyways. My legs were spread wide for him, and he kept going, kissing inside my legs, and then moving his attention across my skin. I loved how Bert could make me feel with just a few flicks of his tongue, or touches of his fingers.

Before I even knew what was happening, my vision was going blurrier than it already was, and I lost all ability to think. Bert pulled his face out from between my legs and picked me up, moving me so I was laying down. He went into the bathroom and I heard some water running before he returned. He wiped me over and then laid down next to me.

"B-Bert..." I said quietly as I snuggled into the warmth of his bare chest. "D-don't you need t-to...?" In my drunken, blissful state, I could barely think straight, but I cared enough about him to make sure he had finished too.

"I'm gonna get you to sleep, first." He whispered in my ear, stroking the hair back on my head.

"B-but -"

"Shush," he whispered in my ear, planting a kiss on the side of my head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, I promise." I snuggled closer to him and slowly felt my consciousness slipping away from me. Bert continued stroking my hair, sometimes whispering simply sweet nothings to me. But the last words I heard were anything but simple. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

I peeled my eyelids apart, groaning as the light came in through the window despite my curtains. I turned to my side, regretting the amount of alcohol I'd consumed the night before. I looked about the room for Bert, but he wasn't there. I turned back to my bedside table and saw that were two painkiller pills and a glass of water waiting for me. Slowly I sat up and reached for the pills with one hand and the glass with the other. I swallowed the pills, following them with a few gulps of water, feeling my throat become instantly refreshed. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to relieve myself, grabbing a towel on my way for the shower.  
  
  


I dried myself off before dressing in a short black skirt and a peach jumper with a black collar. I pulled on my shoes, a pair of black Doctor Martens, and brushed my hair through, ignoring the majority of the knots, and pulled it into a ponytail resting at the back of my head.

I made my way downstairs, kicking the empty bottle of vodka across the floor on my way, and stooping down to pick it up and bring it down with me.

Bert was in the kitchen, his hands on the handle of a frying pan as whatever was in it sizzled away atop the hob. "What'ya making?" I asked, going up behind him and putting my arms round his middle.

He turned to me and smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "I'm making your breakfast." He let go of the pan and turned to me, bringing me into a kiss. I smiled against it. Sometimes I yearned for this - early mornings where it was just me and somebody else who loved me just as much as I loved them.

"I can make my own breakfast." I told him, pulling our lips apart.

"I know," he smiled, "but I wanted to do something nice for you. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I replied, letting go of him and going to sit at the table in the middle of the kitchen, "you?"

"I think I'm going to marry your mattress."

I giggled, practically salivating at the sight of the food which I could see Bert was plating up for me. When he put it down in front of me, he sat opposite, watching my face as I took in all of the food he had placed on the plate.

"Bertie," I said, smiling as I picked up the knife and fork which were always out on the table, "you did all this for me?"

He nodded. "French toast, bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes - sorry, they're a little cold - coffee," he stood up and grabbed a mug from the side by the coffee machine and placed it beside my plate, "a smoothie," he grabbed the blender and poured its contents into a glass, placing that on the table, "and I made your lunch - it's in the fridge."

I loved being treated like this by anybody. Bert was such a nice guy. "Thank you." I said, reaching for the smoothie and taking a sip. Okay, it didn't taste great, but it's the thought that counts. I swallowed it despite its bitterness and grinned. "It must have taken you ages, though. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?" I echoed, "what time is it?"

"I'm not gonna lie," Bert said as a reply, retaking his seat opposite me, "if we left for school right now, we'd barely make it in in time."

"Shit," I groaned, letting my head roll back, "I can't be late for school anymore this week."

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't want to be woken up - and you were pretty tired last night. I'm surprised you managed to stay up for as long as you did to be honest -"  
"Only because your head was between my legs."

He smirked. "Well if you're complaining -"  
"Definitely not complaining." I answered. "But you really have to go and get dressed now - and I need to eat this food before it goes cold -"

"It's only Mr Way first. He won't care -"  
"He kept us both behind after class yesterday," I pointed out, "and if my parents get one more call from the school I think I'll be shipped off to boarding school too." I paused, "and what would I do without you every time I'm horny?"

"Probably find some other guy." Bert muttered.

I eyed him, "what did you say?" I had, of course, heard what he had said, but I wanted to see if he'd say it to my face.

"I said that you'd probably find some other guy if I wasn't with you." Bert replied.

I drew back before letting my fist go, watching as it collided with the side of his nose and blood began to trickle from one of his nostrils. Tentatively, he reached up and touched the blood with his fingers, looking at them before turning his attention back to me.

"I deserved that." He admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Just because I am a slag doesn't mean I'll have you saying it." I paused, "or any other man for that matter." I stood up, picking up the plate of food which I'd hardly touched. I went over to the bin and put my foot on the pedal causing the lid to open. I scraped the food into the bin and turned back to him. "Go and get dressed, Bert."

For once, Bert did as he was told, and stood up, still clutching his nose with his hand. He left the room and I turned back to the table, debating whether or not I was going to throw away the coffee he'd made me to make a point. I knew for a fact I was getting rid of the bitter smoothie, but I desperately wanted a cup of coffee. However, I decided that I was going to make my own cup, so picked up the mug and poured it down the sink.

"Bastard." I muttered as I put the crockery, cutlery and frying pan in the dishwasher.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the door to the woodwork classroom for myself, making sure to swing it back behind me so that Bert would have to open it for himself. We were late, of course, and so as soon as I had opened the door, everybody's eyes were on me. Including Mr Way's.

"Miss Hardwood, so nice of you to join us." He smirked, "I do hope we're not intending on making a -" The door swung open and Bert strode in, almost tripping over the piece of loose plastic linoleum flooring which was starting to peel up. Mr Way looked less than impressed, to say the least. "Bert McCracken, I will be calling your parents. Late to my lesson twice in less than twenty-four hours - it's not very promising, is it?" Bert shrugged and strode to one of the spare seats in the classroom - both of which were close to Missy and Maddison's seats. "Miss Hardwood, I'd like to speak to you at lunchtime. Please come back then. And if I hear either of you so much as  _breathing_ this lesson, I'll be informing your head of year. Is that clear?"

I nodded, mumbling a quick "yes, Sir" as I made my way to the spare seat, between Missy and Maddie, behind Bert.

Shortly after we'd entered the classroom, Mr Way finished explaining the task for the lesson, and told us to get started. Almost immediately, Missy started talking. "You didn't look in the mirror this morning, did you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Hangover." I answered, knowing that she would understand my reason. "Why?"

"You've got a hickey," she touched her finger to her own neck, "just here."

I groaned and put my own hand up to feel it. "Shit."

"What're you gonna do?" Maddie asked, involving herself in the conversation, tapping her pen against the side of her desk.

"Fucking punch Bert again, that's what." I grumbled, moving my hand from my neck and glaring at the back of Bert.

"You  _punched_ him!?" Missy and Maddie chorused in surprise and awe.

"The fucker basically called me a slag." I answered in my defense.

"I really hope that's not your voice I hear, Miss Hardwood." Mr Way called from the front of the classroom.

"If I had one bullet and was in a room with Mr Way and Hitler, Hitler and me would have a body to deal with." I grumbled, making sure my comment was loud enough for my two friends to hear.

I put my head down and started my work.  
  
  


"You do know he's been staring at you for the last couple of minutes?" Maddie said suddenly.

"Who? Bert?" I asked, not looking up from my paper.

"No." She paused. "Mr Way." She said the last part in a tone that implied the answer should have been obvious.

"Pervert."

"Oh come on," Missy interjected, "as if you don't love the attention."

I turned to her, smirking, "oh you know I do."

"Don't tell us you haven't already thought about getting him alone -"

"I did."

"Think about it?" Maddie asked.

"No. I was alone with him yesterday after the lesson, remember?"

"We assumed Bert was with you." Missy said as a reply.

"Mr Way dealt with him first and then sent him out of the room." I explained.

"Did anything happen?"

"Not really." I shrugged, "I just undid the button on my blouse and said I'd tell the cleaners not to clean his classroom because he wouldn't want them walking in on him jacking off -"

"Miss Hardwood, I think we should speak outside." I looked up from my piece of paper and saw Mr Way standing there. I sighed and nodded, standing up and following him out of the room.  
  
  


He shut the door behind me before turning on his heel and meeting my eyes. "I think that you and I need to have a conversation about boundaries."

"I disagree."

"You've been late to my lesson twice - and it's only our second lesson together."

"I think you want to talk about the sexual tension between us." I said bluntly.

He was silent for a few seconds. "There is  _no_  sexual tension between us... and quite frankly, Miss Hardwood, I think it is wrong and - actually I'm pretty sure it's illegal - for you to even insinuate as such."

"And yet you're still talking to me about it, and you didn't push me away yesterday."

"What you did yesterday was not okay." His voice shook as he said this, and I let out a small smile. I knew I was winning this battle. Whether it would take me a week or three months to get into his pants, I didn't know, but I was certain that it wouldn't be long.

I took a step closer to him like I had yesterday. His breath hitched in his throat. " _Mr Way_ ," I said, reaching up to his shoulder with one hand and letting my finger slowly trail down his chest. I smirked as I outlined his nipple, stroking softly before letting it stop at his navel. "You want this as much as I do. I'm going to give you a chance - when I come back at lunchtime."

I was suddenly away from him, my hand on the doorknob as I pulled it open and let myself into the classroom once again, this time not attracting the class' attention.  
  
  


"So?" Missy asked excitedly as I sat down.

"I still have to come back at lunchtime."

"You don't look very upset about that." Maddie observed, a small smile on her face. She knew what I was up to - even if she didn't know exactly, she could guess. It was  _me_ we were talking about.

"I said I'd give him a chance to have me at lunchtime -"

" _Slut_." I turned sharply and was met with the glaring eyes of a boy with glasses on, brown eyes and brown hair.

" _Excuse me_?!" I bellowed, standing up and turning, slamming my hands down on the table. "What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"Laur, maybe you should -" Missy tried to get me to sit down by pulling softly on my arm, but I brushed her off.

"Miss Hardwood -" Mr Way was striding towards me.

"What the fuck did you just call me!?" I demanded again, louder this time.

The boy looked intimidated. He looked scared. Good fucking job. He shouldn't have called me a slut. "I-I -"

"Spit it the fuck out, Cunt Face!" I yelled.

"Lauren -"

"Hold on, Mr Way," I said, turning to him and yelling a bit, "we've got some disrespectful piece of human fucking scum here who thinks it's okay to call women 'sluts'!" I turned back to the boy. "Are you gonna apologise to me!?"

"Miss Hardwood, you need to go to the principal's office now -"

"You fucking -"

"LAUREN!" I turned slowly to Mr Way and saw that he was livid. He was breathing quickly, his face was red and his fists were clenched by his sides. "Get out of my classroom right now!" I bit my lip and grabbed my stuff from my desk, stuffing it into my bag before dashing out of the room, not knowing or caring where I ended up.


	6. Chapter 6

There was no way I was going to the principal's office, I knew that much. I quickly decided I was just going to wander the corridors of the school and wait until the bell went before heading off to my next lesson - it couldn't be that long, right?

"Lauren!" I turned at the sound of my name, surprised to see Mr Way jogging after me.

"Haven't you got a class to teach?" I grumbled as I continued walking, not caring that he was now walking beside me.

"I got a substitute in."

"That was quick."

"There was a spare next door." He paused. "Do you wanna tell me what that was about?"

"The kid behind me -"  
"Will Ferri." Mr Way interrupted me.

"Whatever his name is - he thought it was okay to call me a slut." I answered in an agitated tone, adjusting my grip on my handbag.

"Why did he do that? Was it completely unprovoked?"

I stopped at the end of the corridor, almost grateful that there was an empty classroom there - I knew this one had a lock - so if he annoyed me that much I could just barricade myself in there until he went away. I turned to him and craned my head back so I could look into his eyes. "Are you asking me if what he said is true, Mr Way?"

Mr Way bit his lip, blushing a little. "Maybe... yes..." he trailed off, watching my facial expression. "No!"

"No you're not asking me, or no you don't want me to know what your answer is?"

I knew that I had a way of getting answers from somebody... and the best way to do that was to ask questions, and when asked one in return, answer with another question.

"I..." He trailed off, biting his lip a little harder, now drawing blood. "I don't know."

"Mr Way...?" I took a step closer to him. He looked down at his feet and I smiled.  _Got you_ , I thought. "Do you want me to do this...?"

I reached up onto my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. He stopped breathing for a second, and I got worried... maybe he really didn't want me to kiss him - though the voice in the back of my head was telling me that was not possible. I knew how he felt about me - like I'd said before - I was good at reading emotions. My thoughts were confirmed however, when I pulled away and saw a glint of lust in his eye, and a smile tugging at his lips.

Without a second thought, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the empty classroom, dropping my bag by the door as I turned and locked the door and lowered the blind, giving the room a quick sweep to make sure it was completely empty and the other blinds were drawn before I crashed my lips to his again.

This time he kissed back, moving his hands so one snaked round to the back of my head and the other went to my hip. Within a second he was licking my bottom lip, requesting entrance to my mouth. Willingly I obliged, opening it just enough for him to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

A minute later, he whimpered, and I pulled away, a smirk on my face. "Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

He looked down at his trousers and cursed. "Fuck." I brought a hand to his face and kissed his lips softly again, nipping at his bottom lip a little before pulling away and looking into his brown eyes.

"Could you turn around for a second?" He nodded and let his hand fall my hip, turning round and striding across the room towards the second door, probably to make sure it was locked. I went over to the teacher's desk in the corner of the room and moved the papers on it as quickly as I could. I bent over it, pulling my skirt up before I called out his name. "Mr Way?" I heard his sharp intake of breath and knew that he had turned around, and had seen me against the desk.

" _Fuck_ ," I heard him moan.

"I'm  _so_  ready for you, Mr Way." I purred, moving my head so I could see him. He took a few steps closer to me and cocked his head to the side, licking his lips a little before reaching out and touching my ass through my white knickers.

"So fucking pretty." He said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper. "But I'd rather have you bouncing on my fucking cock."

I let out an involuntary moan, letting myself be pulled onto his lap as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. On impulse I began to grind against him, gasping when his hips came up to meet my own.

"Y-you l-like that, Mr Way?" I managed to pant out as I bounced faster. He nodded hardly able to think straight from his rock hard cock pressing into the side of my thigh. I giggled and took his hand from my hip, placing it under my skirt, I leaned forward, slowing my movements, and whispered into his ear. "Take it off..."

Doing as he was told, Mr Way slowly pulled the fabric that was covering me down my legs, helping me to move so he could discard my underwear onto the floor.  
  
  


I lowered myself onto it, my mouth falling open as Mr Way filled me up. I stopped, hoping that I was near the base, and only slightly disappointed to find I'd taken only half of his cock.

"S-stop for a s-second." I managed to say against his lips, fighting the urge to just sink down all at once and swallow the discomfort.

"Am I h-hurting you?" Mr Way asked, taking his lips from my own.

I sunk down another inch before looking into his hazel eyes. "No... just b-big."

"If what W-Will says is t-true then -"

I slapped him round the face. I didn't know what would happen. Would he pull me off him, or thrust up into me so hard that I saw stars?

I heard a growl, snapping my attention to his eyes where I saw a glint of something - I don't know what. "Fucking slut." He growled suddenly, bringing his hand away from my ass before he brought it back down again, this time hard and fast, landing a slap to my skin. At the same time his palm collided with me, he thrust up into me.

I yelped out in pain - partly from being spanked, and partly from how full I now was. I could already feel my body adjusting, but that didn't make the initial entrance any easier. "M-Mr W-Way -"


	7. Chapter 7

He was gone. I was left alone. Up and left as soon as we'd both finished, almost as if I was filth, and he had only used me for his own gain. Feeling numb, I picked my underwear up from the floor and pulled it back on before pulling my skirt down to cover my skin and then walking to my bag and picking it up. I walked to my next lesson, unsure of whether the bell had gone or not - all I knew was that my mind was blown, and I couldn't think straight... whether that was because of how he'd left me, or the discomfort which I was feeling from being stretched, I didn't know. Probably both, definitely not neither.

When I opened the door, the entire class glanced up at me. I sighed, looking around, remembering that neither Missy or Maddie were in this class. I sat down in my usual seat, ignoring the teacher berating me for showing up late... she was lucky I turned up at all in my current condition.

All I really wanted was to go home and curl up in my bed.

* * * * *

Despite the few hours between mine and Mr Way's encounter and lunchtime, I was still walking around in a daze. I sat myself down in my usual seat at our usual table, putting my bag on the floor at my feet.

"Hey!" Missy exclaimed, sitting in the seat opposite me. She looked at me for a few seconds. "Aren't you supposed to be with  _Mr Way_ right now?" She asked, hinting at what I had done so myself only a few hours previously.

"Um... no..." I trailed off, unsure of how to tell her that I was no longer  _required_ to see him at lunchtime without sounding like I was pulling out or being a pussy. "He said don't worry about it."

She looked me over suspiciously. "Have you eaten anything today?"

I thought for a few seconds. "A mouthful of some really delicious, nice breakfast that Bert cooked for me this morning." I answered, suddenly wishing that I'd finished the food I'd had on my plate. "But I'm not hungry - to tell you the truth, I feel a little sick."

"Do you want some water?" Missy asked, reaching across the table and putting the back of her hand to my forehead. I gave a small smile at the gesture - she treated me like her child - especially when I was ill.

"I think I need to go home and lie down -" I cut myself off as I noticed Bert walking across the canteen with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He crossed the room quickly, attracting attention, and came to stand in front of me.

"Lauren?"

I looked up to meet his eyes and noticed his slightly crooked nose. I felt a little bad about that. "Roses, Bert?" I said sarcastically, pulling myself together for the sake of my image to the school, and to Bert McCracken, who I never wanted to think I was weak. "How cliche."

"Tulips," he held the flowers out to me, "your favourite."

My heart softened a little at that. Though I disliked flowers greatly, tulips were my favourite, and perhaps the only flowers I'd accept willingly. I hadn't thought he'd been listening to me when I'd told him about my favourite flowers, one day hoping that he would surprise me with a bunch. "They  _are_ pretty," I said, biting the inside of my mouth. Maddie took a seat beside me and smiled across the table at me and then at Missy.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Beautiful." He blinked a few times before continuing, well aware that everybody in the cafeteria was listening, and so he had to choose his words carefully. "It's just..." he sighed and took my hand in both of his own, smiling at me as he did so, "you mean so much to me and it hurts me to see you with other guys." He paused again. "I want you to be with me, always... I want you to be mine."

Missy and Maddie exchanged excited silent squeals of giddiness across the table. "Bert, I -"

"Be mine, Lauren." Bert said, interrupting me, "please...?"

"Miss Hardwood?" Bert, myself, Missy, Maddie, and almost the entire cafeteria turned their attention to Mr Way, who had appeared behind Bert, and was looking at me. Just seeing him made me want to run my hands through his dyed black hair again - be in his lap again in that empty classroom. "You were supposed to be in my room this lunchtime."

I nodded and stood up, grabbing my bag from the floor and hurrying after the woodwork teacher, who was already halfway across the cafeteria.

* * * * *

"Thanks for that." I said as Mr Way shut the door behind me. I turned to him. "I had no idea how I was going to get out of that one."

"Be grateful I was in there. You looked uncomfortable - what did he say to you anyway?" He sat in the chair behind his desk and gestured to the seat in front of his desk in the front row. I sat in it before replying.

"He wanted me to 'be his'."

"And flowers are supposed to encourage you?"

"Flowers are a cliche." I said, looking down at them once before standing up and walking over to the bin, dropping them into it without a second thought. "Though he did get my favourite kind."

"Tulips?" Mr Way asked, a smug smile on his face. "At least they're classy. I always took you for more of a roses kind-of-girl."

"Because I'm a slut who will do anything for a bit of attention?"

"No." He replied in a tone that implied his answer was obvious. "And that isn't true, by the way. You're not a slut. You're... you're..." Mr Way trailed off, unsure of what to say. "You're beautiful, like a rose. With a warm, inviting persona - you've got pretty petals. You stand tall and elegant... but you're thorny on the outside. You don't let people get close to you... I haven't worked out why yet..." he bit his lip, "but roses are my favourite flower."

I smiled at his compliments, and the last bit he'd added in. "Mr Way, I..." What could I say to him? I wanted to talk about earlier, and I wanted to know why he'd upped and left me... but I didn't want to burst the small, perfect bubble of happiness -  _friendship_ , even - that we had right now.

"You want to talk about earlier."

I hung my head. "I... is that okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what happened?"

"About leaving you." He hung his head too. "I didn't... I freaked out. I had  _sex_ with you... a minor. You could... you could have me arrested - you could ruin my  _life_." He paused. "I can't believe I was so  _stupid_."

"You... you don't regret it, do you?" I hardly dared to ask the question.

After a moment, Mr Way replied. "No."

I got out of my seat and went over to him. He looked me up and down, this time not out of hunger... it was almost out of...  _fear_. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I'm sorry."

"That it happened?"

"That it happened when it did." I answered. "If I was a few months older then it'd be legal. You're scared that it will ruin your life... it won't." I paused. "I won't let it."

"You... you won't?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I trust you, Mr Way. You're new here, and we don't really know each other... but... I dunno." I pulled away from him and offered a supportive smile, shrugging. "I think we could be friends."

"If I wasn't some creepy, pedophilic teacher -"

"You're not." I interrupted him. "If you were a pedophile then you'd have gotten off on me being young. You'd be trying to get me onto your cock right now." I looked down into his lap before quickly darting my eyes away, trying not to make him feel uncomfortable. "Sorry."

He stood up, and I took a step back. "You  _want_ to be friends then?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah." I grinned, "I reckon you're a pretty cool guy."

He chuckled. "Maybe." Mr Way shrugged and grabbed a pen from his desk, bending over onto the desk and grabbing a post-it note. He scribbled some numbers down. "My number... maybe we could hang out sometime?"

I took it from his outstretched hand and nodded. "Sure." I took the pen from him and shoved him playfully with my shoulder, bending over against the desk and writing my own number down. "There's my number." I handed the post-it note to him. "Call me... in a completely non-sexual way, of course."  
"Of course." He grinned and slipped my number into the pocket of his blazer. "You'd better go - the bell goes in a few minutes."

I nodded, gave him a quick hug, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed, looking up at the ordinary house in front of me. I walked up the path and raised my fist, knocking on the door and taking a step back, waiting for somebody to answer.

"Hey, Laur." Jepha said as he leant against the door frame, obviously trying to look casual and definitely failing. He was also trying to hide the startled look on his face.

I smiled at him despite his failed attempt, however. "Hey, Jepha." I paused, "do you know where Bert is? He isn't answering his phone, and I need to talk to him -"

"Uh..." he scratched the back of his neck, taking his weight from the door frame. "Yeah. He was here, but left about forty minutes ago. I think he said he was going over to Missy's."

"Missy's?" I said in surprise. "Are they friends then?"

Jepha nodded. "Yeah. They've been friends longer than you and him have, actually. I think they went to the same primary school... apparently they were really close when they were little."

"Did Bert tell you that?" I asked in surprise, never before recalling him or Missy saying anything regarding their friendship.

"Yeah. He called her and asked if he could come over, and apologized for it being such a long time. I assume she agreed, then he hung up. I asked him where he was going, he said 'to an old friend's', and so I asked who, and he told me it was Missy."

"So how do you know about them being friends for a long time then?" I asked suspiciously, aware that Jepha had a reputation around school for spreading rumours and creating lies to toy with people's feelings and emotions.

"Unlike  _some_ ," I flinched. That was definitely aimed... and at me... but I couldn't be bothered to bring it up or defend myself, "I listen to Bert, and try to take in what he's saying... I'm also his friend, and have been for almost fifteen years, so there's that too."

I sighed, thinking back to how hurt he'd looked earlier when Mr Way had interrupted us. I supposed, to an outsider, who had no context, it had almost looked like I'd  _planned_ for Mr Way to 'interrupt' the conversation. "How was he today? Pissed off?"

"Sad." Jeph replied simply. "He thinks that there's something going on with you and Mr Way."

"He told you about that?"

"No, but you just confirmed it." He smirked, leaning against the door frame again. "Don't worry - I won't say anything." I relaxed a little. "Are you going over to see him now? If you are, you could take his phone - that would be super helpful."

"I dunno..." I trailed off, biting my lip, "I'm confused."

Jeph was silent for a second before smiling and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to come in? I've got some friends round, but you look like you could do with some company."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure... okay." He turned and gestured for me to follow him as he walked into the living room.

"This is Pete," he gestured to a brown haired, tanned boy who was sitting on his sofa eating a taco, "and this is Jaime." Jeph gestured to the other boy. He also had brown hair. "Pete's going to be an official Belleville School student as of Monday."

"Hey, Guys." I gave a small wave, feeling only a little awkward. "I'm Lauren."

"Sup, Gorgeous." I rolled my eyes at Pete and then smirked.

"Hey," Jaime said, taking his attention off me for only a second before going back to flicking through his phone.

"Coffee?" Jepha said, looking at the two boys on his sofa before turning to me.  
"Um, tea if you have any." I answered.

He nodded. "Sure. Gimme a few minutes and I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen, leaving me with the two boys.

I sat in the armchair and looked up, surprised to see Pete watching my every move. "So..." I said awkwardly, trailing off, at a loss for what to say. "Um, Pete... you're coming to Belleville?" He nodded, "why's that?"

"I got kicked out of my old school." He answered in a simple tone as if his answer were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"They caught him in the broom closet with a girl." Jaime explained, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"Oh." I said in a surprised, though oddly impressed tone. "Sounds like me." I grinned at Pete, who was still watching me, "down to fuck... anywhere and everywhere."

"Yeah?" Pete asked in a surprised tone, a smirk on his face. I nodded. "What about now?"

"Pete, women were not put on this earth to satisfy your fucking unrealistically high libido." Jaime chided, looking up from his phone only long enough to castigate his friend.

I smiled at Jaime. "Aw, you're sweet, Jaime, but..." I stood up, looking Pete up and down suggestively, trying to convey my lust and hunger in a sweep of my gaze.

He got the message however, because he stood up and called out, "Jeph, me and Lauren are, um... running to the shop!" He looked into my eyes and offered a small smile. I tried to gauge what he wanted from the way he did so, but I got nothing. Either he was good at hiding his emotions or he was a nice guy - in my experience, it had rarely been the latter. "My car's outside."

I followed him out of the front door, making sure to reach back and close it behind us. "There's a park just round the corner." I informed him, feeling the familiar sparks in my chest as I realised what was soon to happen.

"Public?" He opened his car door, raising his eyebrow at me as he held my hand still, giving me unnecessary help to get into the car. I grinned. "A girl after my own heart."


	9. Chapter 9

I glanced over at Pete who was a hot mess, both literally and metaphorically. His fringe was stuck to his forehead, his skin glistening with sweat. He was breathing heavily as I was, and he seemed to be pleased with himself.

"Fuck." He said in a breathless tone, "you're good, you know that?"

I smirked. "I've been told it once or twice before, yes." I paused, "are you going back to Jepha's now?"

"I'm not in the mood to get drunk and high right now." He replied, turning his attention to doing up his belt, which he had so far neglected. "I usually do that  _before_ I do the girl."

"Classy, Pete." I turned my head so I could watch him properly instead of in my peripheral vision. "So what're you going to do now then?"

He shrugged and bit his lips. "I kinda..." I waited for him to continue, and it took a few seconds before he did, "I kind of want to spend more time with you."

"With me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that? And before you say anything sexist or you call me a slut, just know that I punched a guy for that and yelled at another for the same thing within two hours of each other."

"Hot  _and_ feisty?" Pete grinned, "you just get better and better." He paused, "what other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"So you don't want to fuck?"

"Oh, I want to fuck." He smirked, "but I also want to get to know you - you seem pretty cool."

I smiled at his words. It wasn't often that I got called 'pretty cool'. "Well I wanna get to know you too," I replied after only a moment's thought, "but preferably  _not_ in a broom closet - if I get expelled then I'll be shipped off to a boarding school like my brother."

He chuckled. "I promise," he placed his hand over his chest - looking for his heart, but putting it on the wrong side, "no broom closets... but I know a really great coffee shop just round the corner?"

"You're asking me out on a  _date_?" I asked in surprise when I had processed his words.

He nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh... yeah? If that's okay?"

I smiled and leaned forward, pecking his nose. "Coffee sounds good."

"Okay, cool, lemme just get into the front seat and we can go there right now -"

"Pete, there's something I've got to do right now... it involves letting a guy down that asked me out earlier -"

"Oh." His face fell a little and I felt bad.  
"But after that we can go?" I paused. "I'll be ten minutes, tops. I just wanna tell him I'm not interested."

"Okay, yeah." He smiled, "sure." He got out of the back seat of the car and went round to the front, looking in the mirror over his head to see if I was decent enough to get out of the car - which I wasn't. "You coming?"

"You used my underwear to mop up your cum." I reminded him. "I don't think getting out of a car is the best thing for me right now - especially not with this skirt on." I gestured to what I was wearing.

Pete chuckled. "Oh yeah...  _oops_." He bit his lip as he started the car, looking into the mirror again and grinning at me, "I can replace your underwear if you want -"

"Don't worry about it." I held up a hand to stop him from talking. "Maybe I'll get used to it and decide I don't want to wear underwear anymore."

He shifted in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable in the turn the conversation had taken. "You're naughty," he smirked at me in the mirror as he pulled out of the park, "and I like it."

* * * * *

"I'll wait here." Pete assured me as he pulled up outside Missy's house after following my directions. I smiled and got out of the car, being careful to keep my legs as close together as possible as I got out of the car and walked up the path to her front door.

I knocked, waiting for an answer. A few seconds later she answered the door in a red vest and a pair of red and blue tartan pyjama shorts. She was giggling, though stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, hey, Laur." She said in a surprised, though pleasant tone. "Are you looking for me? You could have just called, it would have saved you a trip over."

"Actually," I said, "I'm looking for Bert. Jepha said he was here."

Missy looked confused for a second before she recovered herself and smiled at me. "Yeah, he is. He's upstairs. Come on in." She turned and lead me up the stairs. I shut the door behind me, grinning at Pete before I did so.  
  
  


Missy opened her bedroom door and gestured to Bert, who was lying on her bed in his trousers, shirtless, smoking a joint. I sighed and walked in. "Bert." That was my effort at greeting him. I really wished we could have had this conversation when he wasn't high... but now I'd accepted the date with Pete, I really had to tell him - I couldn't let Bert - who had been my friend for so many years - keep thinking that there was even a chance of  _us_ \- because there wasn't.

"Lauren?" He said in surprise, lowering the joint from his lips and looking me over.

"Bert, I came to apologise for earlier... what you did and what you said was really nice, and very sweet, but we're friends... I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"So then...?" Bert trailed off, not daring to finish his sentence for fear that my answer would not be what he wanted.

"My answer is no. I don't want to be your girlfriend. I don't want to go out with you. I only want to be friends -  _good_ friends - because we have been for so long, and your friendship means so much to me.  _You_ mean so much to me, Bert McCracken." I sat on Missy's bed, vaguely aware that she'd disappeared from the room. I put my arms around him, careful to avoid the joint, and avoiding sitting in a 'compromising' position, still extremely conscious that I had no underwear on and the shortest skirt I owned.

He pushed me off, however, and I nearly fell onto the floor. I glared at him, not caring enough to say anything as I stood up and strode out of the room, holding my head high, knowing that I had Pete waiting for me in the car.


	10. Chapter 10

On Monday morning, I turned over in my bed, burying my hand further beneath the pillow and relishing in the delicious warmth that came with waking up beside another person. My eyelids flickered open, and I saw a boy looking at me, facing me with his arm under his head.

"Morning," Pete said to me. His breath smelt minty - he must have already brushed his teeth. He and I had spent the entire weekend together, just talking, eating, and watching movies together. Nothing sexual had happened - just some intense making out, but that didn't count, right?

"Hey." I smiled back, "did you sleep alright?"

He nodded. "The couch was kind of uncomfy - I came up and got in about an hour ago. I, uh... hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I told you that you could have slept in here with me." I reminded him, referring to my bed, "you didn't have to take the couch."

"I don't want you to think that my every action, my every word, is for sex. I don't want to have sex with you - okay, that's a lie - but I want you to know that sex is not my priority."

"Your priority?" I asked suspiciously, speaking with a playful edge to my words, "what  _is_ your priority then?"

"Making you smile." He reached out to my rib cage and began to tickle me. I giggled, trying to wriggle out of his reach, and narrowly avoiding falling out of the bed - saved only by Pete's iron grip on my side.

Smiling at him, I moved, taking his hand in my own and holding it as I moved under the blankets and disappeared, pulling the covers over my head. Under the covers, it was dark, but I could see just enough to know what I was doing - not that I particularly  _needed_ light to be able to do this. I reached up with both hands and tugged on his boxers, letting out a small moan when he refused to lift his body up so I could pull them down his legs. He reached down and lifted the blanket up, exposing me to the soft light coming through my curtains. "You don't have to do this - I won't think any the less of you if you don't."

" _Please_ , Pete." I begged, looking shamelessly up at him with an innocent glimmer in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, watching my face for any sign of hesitation.

I nodded. "Wanna suck you off  _so_ bad." I whimpered, deciding that if I was going to get what I wanted then I'd have to use dirty talk. "Wanna put my pretty lips around your cock and -"

Pete pulled the covers back over my head and I grinned as I reached up for his boxers again.

* * * * *

Pete pulled into a parking spot by the astro-turf and smiled. "This okay?"

I shrugged. "I've never had to find a parking spot, so I don't know what's allowed here and what's not - but I guess so."

He turned the engine off and I got out of the car, grabbing my bag from the foot-well. I looked across to the doors to the science department and saw Missy and Maddie watching me. I waved, grinning as I looked back at Pete over the top of his car. "So do I have to go to reception then?"

I nodded. "I think so. You probably have to go and get your timetable, right?"

"I haven't been emailed it, so yeah, I guess so." He answered, taking a stick of gum from his pocket and unwrapping it, popping it into his mouth. "You want one?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out another piece and held it out to me over the car. I took it and unwrapped it, placing it on my tongue and leaving my mouth open just long enough for Pete to see.

He bit his lip and looked at me pleadingly. "I promised no broom closet," he reminded me, "but if you do things like that then I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my promise -"

"I thought your priority wasn't sex?"

"Who said anything about sex?" I narrowed my eyes at Pete as he chuckled at his own joke. "I'm joking, Lauren!"

"I know you were," I cocked my head and smiled at him.

"You're prettier when you smile."

" _Prettier_?" I echoed in surprise.

"I think you're pretty anyway," Pete answered in an obvious tone of voice, "but when you smile, you don't just smile with your mouth - your whole face lights up. Your eyes especially." He paused, "it's beautiful."

I blushed. That was probably the nicest thing that anybody had ever said to me. "Aw, Pete," I said, "that's such a sweet thing to say."

"It's true." He smiled, glancing down at his phone to check the time. "I think I should go to reception now... would you wait for me afterwards?"

I nodded but then smiled at him again. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Uh..." he trailed off, biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck, "yeah. If you don't mind."

"Not at all." I closed the car door and gestured to the main building with my head. "Right this way, Newbie."


	11. Chapter 11

At lunchtime, I met Pete outside of his maths classroom and we walked to the canteen together. I hadn't spoken to Maddie or Missy that day because we hadn't had any classes together, and I'd been with Pete before school.

I led him across the canteen to our usual table and sat down, gesturing to the chair beside me for him. "How's your first day been, then?" I asked, smiling at him.

Pete shrugged. "It's better than the shithole that I came from," he paused, "there's this kid in most of my classes called Patrick, he's super nice."

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart," I agreed, remembering the few conversations I'd had with the short, plump, blonde kid with glasses throughout the years. "He's super smart too."

"Yep." Pete agreed, "he's not very chatty, you have to be really -"

Missy threw herself into the seat opposite me, not bothering to greet either of us. Maddie sat in the seat beside me, opposite Pete, and smiled at us both. "Hey, Laur." She greeted me, "who's this?"

"This is Pete. Pete, this is Maddie," I gestured to her, "and Missy."

"Nice to meet you both." Pete replied politely, offering a simple smile to both of my friends.

"New boyfriend?" Missy asked in a sarcastic tone as a reply.

I kicked her under the table, not seeing her flinch at all. Maybe I hadn't kicked her hard enough - she was still glaring at Pete. "Uh, no..." Pete trailed off, "nothing official...  _yet_." He grinned at me. "Do you want something to eat?" He moved around in his seat so he could dig around in his pockets, pulling out his wallet once he'd located it.

"No thank you, Pete." I replied.

"She'd rather eat your cock." Missy said vehemently, spitting the words at us. Maddie looked at her in surprise, whereas I looked upon her with anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, staying seated. "Why're you being like this?! Pete's new here, and I'm just trying to show him around -"

"Why don't you show him to your bedroom -" Missy cut herself off, "oh wait - you probably already  _have_."

I flinched. There was no way I was going to take that, especially not from somebody who I considered my best friend - more so than I did Maddison. "Take that the fuck back!" I yelled. Pete watched, taking only a step closer to me, as if showing that he would side with me no matter what was said or what happened. That thought made me happy. I hadn't known Pete long, but I really liked him. He was a funny, and cute guy. Spending time with him made me happy. And he liked me - he'd flirted  _all_ weekend.

"No!" Missy yelled, ignoring the audience which had once been the students in the canteen. "You're fucking horrible to me, Lauren! And you were horrible to Bert!"

"Bert!?" I yelled in surprise and disbelief. "What has  _he_ got to do with anything!?"

I swept my gaze across the room, both surprised and relieved to not see Bert's face in the crowd. I did, however, see Mr Way, standing in the corner of the room behind some boys who were in my year. He was watching, but didn't look like he was going to do anything about us arguing in the middle of the canteen. "You broke his fucking heart! He spent practically the whole weekend crying in my arms!  _You_ caused it!" Missy continued to shout at me. "And what was it all for?! So you could move onto a new toy!? Spend the weekend with your new fucking man slut -"

"I prefer to be called Pete." Pete said calmly, though loud enough to overpower the incredible voice of Missy Watson.

Pete's interruption reminded me of who  _I_ was. "Fuck you then, Missy." I said calmly, turning to Pete. "Come on, Babe. Let's go for a walk." Pete held his hand out to me and I took it, throwing one last smug smile in Missy's direction before Pete and myself strode out of the canteen.

* * * * *

"Is Bert the guy I met at Jeph's the other day?" Pete asked as we walked across the school field, avoiding the lunchtime football club.

"Yeah."

"Why is she so mad at you about him?" Pete asked as we walked over to a copse of trees and sat down, me against the trunk of a tree and Pete sitting opposite me against another. I was silent, not wanting to ruin mine and Pete's relationship with the news of Bert and what we'd been to each other. After a few seconds, he reached forward and took my hand in his own. "You can tell me anything, and I promise you that I won't judge, okay?"

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, wondering if there was a way to word what I was about to say without making it sound like I was a slut. "Bert and me were friends - good friends - okay, I guess you could call us friends-with-benefits." Pete was still holding my hand, looking into my eyes, but not as if he were suspicious of me. There was only fondness in his eyes, and it filled me with an odd feeling of I-don't-know-what. "On Friday, Bert made a scene in the canteen, coming to me with flowers and being all sweet, saying he didn't like seeing me with other guys. He then asked me to 'be his'. Mr Way, the woodwork teacher, interrupted, and made Bert look like a complete idiot, basically, and made it look like I'd planned for him to interrupt - it basically made me and him look like a couple."

"You and Mr Way?" I nodded. "I've got him next, I think."

"Please don't say anything that I've just told you to him."

"I wouldn't betray your trust like that." Pete said earnestly. "Is there anything else?" He didn't say this final part like he was suspicious - more like he wanted me to trust him, and get everything out into the open.

"You dropped me off at Missy's house on Friday, and Bert was there." I paused, looking down at our entwined hands, "I told him I wasn't interested in 'being his'." I hung my head. I don't know why.

"Hey," I looked up into his eyes again and was met with warmth and support. "It's okay. I like you." He paused. "No matter what you do, no matter what you've done, you won't change that." He paused again. "I  _like_ you, Lauren."

I smiled. "I like you too." His face lit up and he leaned forward for a kiss, pinning me back against the tree trunk as he nibbled on my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I parted my lips almost instinctively, and felt his tongue in my mouth, exploring it as much as he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Need a lift?" Pete grinned at me as I turned to see him appear beside me.

I smiled. "I can walk if you have somewhere to be -"

"I have absolutely nowhere to be," he assured me, "please let me drive you home?" He cocked his head little and grinned at me.

"I guess so then."

"Awesome." I let him grab my hand and lead me over to his car, opening the door for me and waiting for me to get in before he shut it, going round to his side of the car.

Pete pulled the car into my driveway and smiled at me. "I'll see you later," he said in a quiet tone, "have a good weekend, and um, call me? I dunno, I just imagine it's lonely for you, being here without your family, and -"

"Do you maybe want to come in?" I interrupted him.

"Come in?" He echoed in surprise.

"Yeah." I answered, "we could order some food, and watch a movie?"

"Like a date?" Pete asked in a hopeful tone, though it was obvious he was trying to hide it.

I giggled a little and nodded, leaning forward to peck his lips quickly before pulling back. "Like a date."  
  
  


"A small margarita pizza, and a medium pepperoni pizza." Pete told the pizza company on the other end of the phone, watching as I gestured to my half-empty bottle of coke which was in my hand, "and a  _two_ litre bottle of diet coke, please."

"Mozzarella dippers." I mouthed to him.

He smirked at me. "Mozzarella dippers  _and_ cookies." Pete paused, "and phish food ice-cream... yep, that's all." He hung up and grinned at me. "I didn't think you ate," he admitted, holding his arm out for me. I wriggled up to his side and smiled, feeling his hand rest comfortably on my hip, "every time I ask if you're hungry, you say no."

"Everybody eats sometime," I told him.

"But you're not part of  _everybody_ ," he told me, looking down at me as I moved to look up into his eyes, "you're just... something else."

"A good something else, I hope." I teased.

"Of course." He replied, sounding deadly serious. "The best."

"You're so sweet to me, Pete," I said, "I really like it."

"I really like you." Pete returned, smirking as I narrowed my eyes at him, oddly impressed with his turn of my words. "What do you want to watch?" He asked me, flicking through the channels on my TV using the remote. I shrugged.

"I dunno, whatever, I guess."

"' _The Notebook_ '?" At that, I shook my head.

"None of that shitty girls' rubbish." I told him, "a  _real_ film. A decent one, at the very least."

Pete chuckled. "You're against chick-flicks, then?"

"For the most part." I answered. "I can't think of any exceptions right now, but occasionally I have a craving to cry in front of the TV with a tub of ice-cream next to me."

Pete laughed. "You're cute."

"Like a puppy?"

He shook his head. "Nah," he paused, "like my Ruby." He ruffled my hair and I tried to wiggle away from him - though of course I didn't actually want to be apart from him. He was quite warm, and I loved being cuddled up against his middle with his arm around me. "What about ' _The Breakfast Club_ '?"

"I  _love_ that film!" I exclaimed, "it's awesome!"

"Me too!" Pete exclaimed back, starting to download it from the TV's movie store, "it's my favourite one ever!"

"Same!"

The film came on and I snuggled closer to him, burying my face in his chest, relishing the smell of him - of his fabric conditioner, his aftershave, the faint smell of mint chewing gum and something that I couldn't quite figure out.  
  
  


Forty-odd minutes later and the doorbell rung. I groaned. "Petey..." I complained, "I don't wanna get up."

"Aww, why's that?" Pete asked, yawning as he paused the movie.

"I'm warm," I gestured to the mink blanket covering the majority of my body, "and you're comfortable. I'm tired and -"

"Aww," he repeated, "want me to go for you?"

I nodded against him then shook my head. "Don't want you to move."

He chuckled quietly, "one of us has to get up and open the door."

"But -"

"Come on, Laur," he said sweetly, lifting my head up and standing up, replacing his body with a cushion which he lowered my head down onto, "I'll even feed you pizza if you stop complaining."

At that, I was quiet, and waited for him to go and open the door. "The money's by the -"

"I'll pay!" Pete called from the hallway. I heard Pete greet the pizza delivery guy, and thank him for bringing the order (even though it was his job). "Keep the change." Pete said before closing the door and heading back towards me. "Do you want me to grab some plates from the kitchen?" He asked.

"No, it'll be fine," I paused, "I'm not moving, by the way, you have got to feed it to me." Pete laughed and placed the two pizza boxes down on the coffee table, opening the top one up and picking up a slice of margarita pizza. He took the first bite, laughing as I made grabby-hands at him, trying to get his attention. " _Pete_ ," I complained, "I need pizza -"

"You didn't want to get up, remember?" He smirked, taking another bite.

"You said you'd feed me!" I reminded him, sitting up and glaring at him. "Petey, I'm  _so_ hungry." I threw myself back and looked up at the ceiling again.

He chuckled and finished his slice, grabbing another one before coming over to me. He dangled the slice over my mouth and grinned, "you want some?" I nodded. "How bad?"

"So bad." I whimpered.

"Open wide."

"How wide?" I asked, an idea forming in my head.

"As wide as you can." Pete replied.  
"Your cock in my mouth wide?"

Pete moaned a little. "Fuck. Just eat the pizza. You win." He lowered it so I could take a bite.


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the empty pizza box strewn across the floor. I moved my head slightly so I could see Pete, who was still asleep beside me, though I'd apparently rested my head on his chest. I smiled. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep - it was hard to imagine the boy I liked so quiet -  _the boy I liked_. I'd admitted it to myself. I watched him for a few more seconds, imagining what my life would be like if we were together before I decided that it was time to wake him up.

I shook his shoulder gently. "Pete?" He stirred, though didn't open his eyes. "Petey?"

A smirk spread across his face. "I'm hoping if I keep my eyes closed for long enough then you'll think I'm Sleeping Beauty, and you'll kiss me."

I giggled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Will Sleeping Beauty open his eyes now?" I asked.

Pete chuckled. "I don't think he's been kissed enough." He still hadn't opened his eyes.

I exaggerated a sigh and bent down, kissing his lips softly. Slowly, Pete reached up with his hands and placed them on either side of my face, deepening the kiss and nibbling my bottom lip, asking for entrance to my mouth. I let him in, smiling when one of his hands slipped to the back of my neck, and he held me closer to him.

* * * * *

Pete and me strode into our first lesson, woodwork, chatting animatedly with each other. I was still in a relaxed, happy mood from this morning. Pete's fingers had that effect on me.

"Morning, Sir!" I said happily as I walked past Mr Way, heading to one of the only spare seats in the room, though the only seat that was away from Missy. Mr Way smiled at me in greeting before going back to whatever he had been doing on his laptop which was sat in front of him.

Pete was in front of me and sitting in the chair before I could reach it. I smirked at him. "Nice try, Petey-Pie."

"Petey-Pie?" He raised an eyebrow and tapped his knees, gesturing for me to sit on his lap. "That's cute. I like it." He paused as I sat on him, "does that mean you need a -?" I wriggled around in his lap until I was sitting right on top of his cock. " _Oh_."

"Hmm," I smirked, "I'm not sure I'm quite comfortable here, Pete..." I wriggled around a little more, feeling him hardening slowly beneath my body. "What about you?" He moaned in my ear. A mixture of pleasure and the word "stop."

Laughing, I leaned in close to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Too much?"

He nodded weakly, "uh huh."

I wiggled round a little more. "Shame."

"Mr W-Way is w-watching -"

"Good." I replied, moving some more, "I'm trying to get sent out anyway."

"You two," Mr Way said, apparently finally having had enough of us, "stay behind after class." Pete and me groaned in unison.

"Why're you trying to get sent out?" Pete gasped as his hands went to my hips, trying desperately to stop me from moving, and biting his lip a little to stop himself from crying out.

"Don't wanna sit near Missy," I answered, finally stopping my movement when his lips brushed the shell of my ear.

"You could have just asked me to move."

"You'd sit next to her for me?"

"For you, I'd do anything."

"What about maths homework?" I smiled, knowing that I'd heard Pete complain about doing his maths homework at least three times in the last week.

"Almost anything." I laughed and got off of him.

"I'm sorry about...  _that_."

"It's fine." Pete smirked, grabbing his bag from the floor to hide his 'problem'. "You owe me one later."

"I seem to remember a conversation where you said it isn't all about sex." I paused, a playful tone to my voice. "I'm joking, Pete," I smirked, leaning in close to his ear. "No broom closets... but empty classrooms? I'm down for that."

Pete kissed my cheek and moved across the room, sitting in the chair closest to Missy. He winked at me across the room and I grinned, immediately giving my attention back to Mr Way, who had stopped glaring at us, and gone back to the lesson.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait outside, please, Miss Hardwood." Mr Way told me over the sea of students all racing to get out of the classroom. I nodded and shot an apologetic look at Pete, offering a supportive smile as I followed the last few people out of the room. "Shut the door, Mr Wentz." I heard Mr Way say. Pete did as he was told, biting his lip in nervousness as he did so.

I looked down the corridor to my right, wondering if the students currently clogging it up were going to talk to me - probably not. I wasn't in trouble per sé - Mr Way was just jealous that I'd been sat on Pete's lap and not his.

At that thought, I remembered how Mr Way had made me feel and how I'd felt about him a few days ago. My feelings towards him hadn't changed, I'd just learnt to ignore them. I winced as I heard Mr Way shouting, and I felt bad for Pete. I knew Mr Way wouldn't speak to me like that - but I had no idea why he was shouting at Pete. Pete hadn't even really  _done_ that much. He'd tried to tell me to get off of him... really I'd been the one in the wrong, and the one who should be getting told off.

I looked up at the right moment, it seems, because Bert was walking right by me, with his head down, as if he were purposely trying to avoid me and not draw my attention to him. "Bert," I called out to him, loud enough that he'd hear me, but not loud enough for the entire corridor to know I'd said his name. He turned to me in surprise, perhaps not recognising the voice of the one who had said his name, before he turned his gaze back to the floor and carried on walking. I hurried after him. "Bert!" I said again, louder this time. A few people turned their heads.

"Fuck off, Lauren." He called back to me, not even bothering to turn his head.

"Bert, I -"

"Move out the way, you trollop!" I was shoved out of the way by a boy a year or so older than me, and I fell against a wall. I smacked my head, suddenly coming over dizzy. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes.

* * * * *

"Lauren?" My eyes opened and I squinted at the light. I was lying on the bed in the nurse's office, and looking up at the ceiling. My head hurt, and my t-shirt was covered in a little blood. "Lauren? Mr Way! She's awake!"

I turned my head slowly to face Pete, who was calling out to our teacher. "Not so loud, Petey." I said quietly, feeling the sound vibrating round my head.

Mr Way appeared at my side standing just behind Pete, who was sitting in one of the plastic chairs reserved for friends of the person who was on the bed. "Lauren," Mr Way said, a worried look crossing his face as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked down at me, "are you alright?"

I moved my arms, leaning my weight on them as I slowly sat up, putting one hand to my head as I regained uprightness. "My head hurts like crazy." I replied at the same volume as before. "What happened?"

"We just found you on the floor, a little blood on your t-shirt, and Bert crouching by you looking worried."  
" _Bert_?" I echoed in surprise. "But I thought he didn't care -"

"Maybe he does." Pete said quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I -"

"Pete, it's not your fault." I interrupted, offering a small smile, "I think somebody pushed me."

"Against the wall?" Mr Way asked in surprise.

I nodded, immediately regretting the movement. "Yeah. Some guy a year or so older than me."

"So he was in sixth form?" Mr Way asked.

"Must have been." I replied.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Mr Way asked.

"No. I was just trying to get Bert's attention, and some guy called me a trollop and shoved me against the wall -"

"You and Pete stay here." Pete nodded and reached for my hand, taking it in his own and holding it. I watched as Mr Way's gaze followed Pete's movements, and landed on my hand. He scowled, though only for a second, but I didn't miss it. "I'm going to find this guy." He turned and left the room.

"He's weird." Pete observed. I couldn't help but agree.

* * * * *

"So where is this nurse, then?" I asked after almost twenty minutes of Pete lying on the bed beside me. He shrugged and turned his whole body so he was facing me.

"I was really worried about you, you know."

"It's just a little bump on the head -"

"There was blood." He reminded me. "And when Mr Way carried you here -"

"Mr Way  _carried_ me?" I echoed.

Pete nodded. "Yeah. When he was finished yelling at me, he sent me out of the classroom to get you - and when you weren't there, I went back in and told him, and he said he was going to get you from whatever lesson you were in... well we walked down the corridor and there you were."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I said quietly.

"Well, I have to admit," he said quietly, "this isn't the way I wanted this to go..."

"Wanted what to go?" I asked curiously, a small smile tugging my lips at the corners. Pete was so cute, and he knew it, and he knew that I knew it.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend... I was going to do it in science, actually - Patrick gave me the idea the other day, and I've just been waiting for the best time to do it - but I couldn't think of anything so I was just going to do it today." He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, focusing on me once more. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"


	15. Chapter 15

I slid into the seat beside Patrick and smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He spluttered, looking at me in surprise. "W-what was that for?"

I beamed at him. "Pete asked me out." I told him brightly, looking at Pete, who had taken the seat beside me. "Thanks, Patrick."

"Oh," he said in surprise, "no, um... problem, I guess?"

I giggled. "You got anyone to sit with a lunchtime?"

I knew for a fact that Patrick Stump often sat alone at lunchtime, either in the music practice rooms, or in the library. He shook his head. "N-no."

"Then come sit with us." I said, turning to Pete, "that's okay, right?"

Pete nodded, draping an arm across my shoulders. "Of course. The more the merrier!"

"Mr Wentz, listening,  _please_." Pete, Patrick and myself all turned our attention to the teacher, Mrs Andersen, who had begun teaching the lesson.  
  
  


"So, um, where do you guys sit at lunchtime?" Patrick asked as he scribbled down the answer to a question in his science book.

"Oh," I said, putting my pen down and turning to him, smiling, "at the moment, we're trying to avoid Missy and Bert, so we're sitting under the trees at the back of the field -"

"By the swimming pool?" Patrick asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll see you there." Patrick promised.

"I'm going to go and get some food at the beginning of lunchtime," Pete told us, "so I'll meet you guys later. Is that okay?"

We nodded and Pete leaned over to kiss my cheek, smirking at the teacher who was watching us from the front of the classroom. "Wanna go find an empty classroom next lesson?" Pete whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and giggled. "Pete!" I exclaimed, praying that Patrick hadn't heard what he'd said.  
"What?" He asked, feigning innocence, "would you rather go to -" he cut himself off, "what have you got next?"

"English." I replied, stealing a quick kiss from his lips before the teacher saw us again.

"Would you  _really_ rather go to english?" He smirked, and leaned closer to my ear, "or would you rather I licked your pussy -"

" _Pete_ ," I said, a warning tone to my voice, "not with ickle bickle Patrick around."

"I'm not a child." Patrick remarked indignantly.

I turned to him and patted the top of his head. "Of course you're not, Honey," I didn't mean to be condescending, but apparently it just happened. "Pete,  _no_." Pete was currently slipping his hand under the table and running it up and down my leg, each time getting closer to the top. He smirked and carried on, gradually getting higher. " _Pete_." I shot him a look. "Not here."

"Empty classroom, then?" He asked in a hopeful tone of voice.  
"No." I paused, scribbling down another answer as I saw the teacher sweep her gaze across the room. "My house after school."

"Okay, sure." Pete grinned and removed his hand from my leg, picking up his pen and continuing to do his work.

"I really wish I could erase the mental image of you and Pete from my mind." Patrick murmured, "it's quite disturbing, to be honest."

I smiled. "Aww, Patty," I paused, "you're going to want to get used to it... I get the feeling it'll probably get worst - especially if you're going to sit with us more often."

"Oh it's going to get  _so_ much worst." Pete agreed from beside me, looking down at his work, though I could imagine the simper on his face.  
  
  


At lunchtime, Patrick and me strode across the field towards our agreed meeting spot. To our surprise, Pete was already there - and he was eating.

I sat beside him and reached over, taking the sandwich from his hand and opening it up to see what was inside. "Ham?" I asked, handing him the sandwich back, once again in piece.

"It's supposed to be ham and cheese," he replied, swallowing his mouthful, "though I don't know where the cheese is."

Patrick chuckled and reached into his bag, pulling out a small lunchbox and opening it up, pulling out a fork and sticking it into the box of whatever-it-was.

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the box in his hand.

"Pasta salad." He answered, taking a bite, "you want some?"

"Oh, no thanks, Patrick." I held up a hand to him. "I'm not really very hungry -"

"She never is..." Pete trailed off, taking another bite, "but you should have seen her last night when the pizza got delivered." He smirked, grinning at me around his food, "she was all 'Petey, I'm so hungry'."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "Can we not talk about what a pig I was last night?"

"You literally ate, like, half a pizza. How's that being a pig?" Pete asked, finishing the first half of his sandwich and reaching for the other half from the packet. "I ate a pizza to myself  _and_ the rest of your's."

"So much grease." I complained, thinking of the calories. "Oh God, I can't believe you let me eat it."

"You're blaming God now?"

I elbowed Pete in the ribs again and Patrick laughed, almost choking on his mouthful of pasta salad. "You two are funny." He observed.

"No, Pete's just an idiot." I replied.

Patrick grinned. "That too." He paused. "But you're super nice too, Lauren - everybody always says you're such a poo -"

"A poo?" I raised an eyebrow, "who calls me a poo?"

"Well, nobody... I just don't like using swears." I smiled at Patrick, who was too good and innocent and pure for this world. "But everybody always says mean things about you... but none of them are true."

"None?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Patrick blushed. "I, um... I don't think I know all of the facts - and I haven't got the right  _experiences_ to answer that question truthfully."

I was pretty sure that I knew what he was referring too, but I didn't want to bring it up. Instead I leaned closer to Pete. "I'm so sick of everybody thinking I'm a slut." I said, quietly enough so it seemed private, but not quiet enough that Patrick wouldn't hear what I was saying and think I was talking about him.

"You're not a slut, Baby," Pete reassured me, putting his sandwich down in its packet and pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met, with the biggest heart, and kindest ways in the world."

I smiled, "you've known me for less than two weeks." I pointed out. Saying that, it kind of felt weird to think that I was dating him. A guy I'd known for less than two weeks. But then we'd been together almost everyday for the last two weeks, so we had  _really_ spent a lot more time together.

"And I'm already sure of it." He paused. "How anybody else can think or say anything else is beyond me."

"You're great." Patrick agreed, swallowing the last of his pasta salad and putting the box back in his bag. "Like a chocolate milkshake."

I smiled at him. "I love chocolate milkshakes."

"Who doesn't?" Pete asked. "You're my chocolate milkshake."

I kissed his lips softly, glad that it was only Patrick with us, and he (probably) wouldn't judge us. "I like you." I told him quietly.

"I like you too."


	16. Chapter 16

I turned my key in the front door and turned to Pete, grinning mischievously at him.

"I am so fucking grateful that you live alone, honestly." He said, "it's really great and super convenient."

"I know," I agreed, opening the door and going into the hallway, dropping my bag and kicking my shoes off, "it was so nice of them to consider my sex life when they applied for their jobs in New York."

Pete smirked at my sarcastic remark. "I'll say."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, reaching up to hang my coat, "I could make us some -"

Pete had me against the front door, which was now closed, in a second, our lips pressed together. Though his movement had surprised me at first, I quickly melted into his touch, letting myself lose the ability to stand up, and allowing him to support me against the door. I linked my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss by opening my mouth and allowing his tongue entrance. I moaned, feeling him slowly hardening against my leg.

"P-Pete," I said breathlessly, pulling away for air, "b-bedroom."  
"Too f-far." He moaned against me, burying his face in my neck and sucking at the skin there.

"S-spare." I moaned out, "d-down the hall."

He nodded and brought his hand down against my ass, causing me to jump up in surprise. Pete's arms were around me in a second, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Connecting my lips to his once again, he carried me through the house and down the hall, into the spare bedroom.

* * * * *

I woke up to somebody shaking me. No good morning kisses, to cups of coffee, or homemade breakfast. "W-what's wrong?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn, and not in the good way.

"Shush," Pete put a finger to his lips. "Someone's in the house."

"What? Who?" I whispered, sitting up, and trying to swallow the sickness which I was currently feeling.

"Louis! I can't find her!"

I gasped. "It's my parents!"

"I thought you said they were in New York!" Pete whispered loudly as I threw the covers back off of my body and got up, not feeling as though I had the time to pull my clothes back on before I threw up. I ran to the en-suite bathroom, sinking to my knees and throwing my insides out into the toilet bowl.

Pete appeared behind me, rubbing my back gently, "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I-I feel so sick." I told him, throwing my head back at the toilet just in time for me to puke again.

"Is it a bug, do you think? Do you want me to go get your -"  
"Lauren?" I groaned, hearing my mother entering the room. There was nothing I could do now. Pete and myself were both utterly fucked. "Louis, I -" my mother cut herself off with a loud shriek. "Louis! Lauren!"

I finished being sick and grabbed some toilet roll, using it to wipe my forehead of sweat, and mouth of sick, before I looked at my mother, who was glaring at Pete and myself, who were both naked.

"You better have a good explanation for this one." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room. "Eight minutes, Lauren! I want you and him dressed and in the living room in eight minutes!"

Pete looked at me and I felt sorry for him immediately. "Your parents are going to crucify me."

I nodded, laying down on the cold marble floor of the bathroom and feeling the cold seep into my skin, making me uncomfortable, and slightly better at the same time. "We're both fucked." I agreed.

Pete laid down beside me, taking my hand in his and staring up at the ceiling with me. "Are you okay?"

"My mother just saw your penis," I reminded him, "and you're worried whether or not  _I'm_ okay?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I smiled. "I just feel sick - and hungry."  
"If you're feeling hungry then that's got to be a good thing, right?"

"No because I feel like I'm going to be sick again." I answered.

"Oh." Pete paused, "do you want me to tell your parents that you can't be in the living room without feeling -"

"You don't just 'tell' my parents anything." I told him, turning over on my side slowly and moving our hands so I could see them, watching as I laced our fingers together, "they're psychos. Maniacs. Like the thing with 'eight minutes' - they run an exact schedule, and you  _have_ to stick to it."

"You're so unlike them." Pete remarked quietly, smiling as he too watched our fingers, "you run on your own schedule, and do your own thing. And you're  _definitely_ not quiet."

"Would you rather I was?" I asked quietly.

"No." He answered. "I love you just the way you are." He brought my fingers to his mouth and kissed them, each in turn, before leaning forehead and kissing the tip of my nose. "I don't, however, love you for your morning breath."

"Well I  _have_ just been sick, Genius." I reminded him, giggling a little at his attempt to make me laugh.

"I'm not kissing you again until you've brushed your teeth." He sat up, helping me to do so afterwards. "Do you need help doing it?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine - it's just a little sickness bug, probably. You go and get dressed and I'll be right in after I'm done in here."

"If you're sure?"

I nodded and offered an encouraging smile. "I'll be two minutes, three at a maximum."

Pete helped me to stand up, kissing the side of my head before heading back into the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

Pete clutched at my hand as we emerged from the spare guest bedroom and made our way into the living room.

"What are they going to do that's so scary?" I asked him, leaning over and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Yell at me."

"And you've never had somebody yell at you before?"

"Yeah, but this is important." He paused. "They're your  _parents_."

We stopped outside the double doors leading to the living room and I kissed his lips, pulling away and smiling encouragingly at him. "You'll be fine."  
"You owe me one." Pete grumbled.

"Considering the fact I feel like I'm going to throw up right now, I think we're even."

"Definitely not," he kissed the tip of my nose. "You still owe me one -"  
Pete was cut off by the double doors opening and my parents standing in the doorway glowering at us, my mother's arms crossed against her chest, and my father's hands still on either of the doorknobs.

"Get in here." My father said. " _Now_."

I nodded and ducked under his arm, pulling Pete with me, much to Pete's dismay as he didn't duck far enough, and walked into my dad's arm. If my dad didn't hate him before then he definitely would now.

I sat down on the sofa and Pete sat beside me, careful to put a respectful amount of distance between us.

"It's nice to see you've got clothes on." My mother said in a tone that implied that she thought she was better than Pete.

Pete bit his tongue, which I knew was hard to him, and I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Firstly, we'd like to know this boy's name." My father said, his arms now crossed against his chest as he glared at me.

"Mummy, Daddy," I said, laying on the sentimentality thickly, "this is Pete... my boyfriend."  
"Why was he behind you?" My mother asked, not looking anymore pleased about the situation than my father.

"He was checking to see if I was okay," I answered, "I'd run straight into the bathroom and been sick."

"Why was he naked?" My father asked me calmly. That was one thing I was grateful to my parents for - I'd never heard them shout at my brother or me, and they rarely shouted otherwise - unless it was across the house so they could be heard, or at the TV screen. However, sometimes their lack of screaming weirded me out a little - everybody shouted at their kids sometime, right?

Not my parents, apparently.

"Um..." I trailed off, and looked gingerly at Pete, who was blushing furiously.

" _Lauren_." My mother pressed, "your punishment will be so much worst if you don't -"  
"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked, interrupting her, "I still feel a little sick, and I'd  _hate_ to interrupt this conversation."  
My father sighed and looked at my mother, who skulked off to the kitchen to fulfill my request. "Why was he naked?"

I blushed, sighing. "We, um... we had sex, dad."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Pete was staring at the floor as if it had the resolution to world peace. I didn't blame him. It was an awkward conversation, and I wished I wasn't the one who was having it. "Y-yeah."

"Well," he said, biting his lip, "are you two being safe?"  
At this, Pete looked up from the floor and at my dad. "Yes, Sir." He replied, "I wouldn't not be."  
"Well that's a relief, I guess." My dad said quietly, almost to himself, as he looked down at the floor, too.

"Daddy?" He looked at me again, "you're taking this remarkably well..."

"I'm angry, Princess," he said slowly, "but I expected it - you're almost seventeen. You practically live by yourself - of course you're going to want to..." he trailed off, biting his lip, "engage."

Pete let out a groan, almost inaudible. "What is my punishment going to be?"  
My dad paused for a few seconds to think, and then replied, "to start with, Pete won't be allowed to sleep over anymore." He paused. "And I know your mother and I aren't here a lot - I know we leave you to your own vices more than we should, and we're sorry for that. Maybe we don't tell you enough, Princess, but we're so  _proud_ of the woman you're turning out to be." I teared up a little and Pete pulled me in for a hug. He held me close, and didn't bother to let me go when my father began to speak again, "Pete isn't allowed to sleep here anymore, and I don't want to see him round here at all this week."  
"This week?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Your mother and I are staying until the weekend."

"When will you be back after that?"

"A month or so." He replied. "I trust you not to break your punishment whilst we're gone."

I nodded. "I understand, Daddy."


	18. Chapter 18

As per my parents' instructions, I did not see Pete that week unless I was at school. He also dropped me home every evening, but I didn't tell my parents that.

"Your parents hate me." Pete said on the phone to me one night.

"I mean, you were naked - and I was naked - and my dad knows we had sex."

Pete groaned. "It's not funny, Angel."  
"Angel, huh?" I smirked. "Is that a new nickname?"  
"I uh... if you want it to be?"  
"I'm teasing you, Petey-Pie." I giggled. "And my parents hate you - they just  _dislike_ you."

"I think that's worse." He paused. "Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah... sure." I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was nearly midnight. I needed to go to bed soon. "What time?"

"I'll be at your's at eight."

"That's so  _early_." I complained. "If we're driving, then we'll be at school nearly an hour before it starts."

"Exactly." I heard the grin on his face, and I imagined it moving his lips up into a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Angel. I love you."

His words caught me off guard. "I..." I hesitated. "I love you too... night, Pete."

* * * * *

**Pete's POV**

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath. It was 7:45. Mr Hardwood opened it and glared at me. "Good morning, Sir," I said respectfully, bowing my head a little to show that I was trying my hardest to be polite. "Is Lauren up?"

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you round here..." he trailed off, obviously not knowing my name.

"Pete, Sir." I paused, "and yes, you did say that, but Lauren's been eating a lot more lately, and I brought her breakfast." I held up the brown McDonalds bag that I had picked up on my way over to her house, "and coffee." I gestured to the cup which I'd placed on the doorstep as I couldn't hold it and knock on the door. "Is she up yet?"  
"She's not been downstairs, so I don't know." Mr Hardwood paused. "Come in." He stepped aside to let me in. I knelt down and retrieved the two cups of coffee in the cardboard holder and walked into the dining room, attached to the hallway and living room. I placed the bag of food and coffee on the table and turned to Mr Hardwood.

"Do you think I could, um, maybe go and see if she's up? I'd like to surprise her, and I don't want the food to get cold either."  
Mr Hardwood sighed and looked at me. "Just don't let my wife see you." A smile spread across my face. I grabbed the food and kicked off my shoes, heading towards the stairs. "And Pete?"

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, turning back towards him.

"I'm not angry, or mad - at you or Lauren - I don't even dislike you. You seem like a nice, polite boy... I think we got off to a bad start, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sir." I repeated.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner one night?" Mr Hardwood paused, "Miranda and I will be heading back to the city on Friday night - we have an apartment there that we stay in - but we're going out for dinner tomorrow night with Lauren, and I'd very much like it if you came along."

I nodded slowly. "I'll have to ask my parents, Mr Hardwood, but I think that would be fine."  
Mr Hardwood smiled at me. "Good. Dress nice, then."

"I will, Sir." I promised, heading up the stairs to the top of the house.  
  
  


I pushed Lauren's door open with my foot, and smiled at the picture in front of me. It was my girlfriend fast asleep in her bed, her hair in a plait strewn across the pillow, and no expression on her face. She was breathing softly. When she slept, Lauren was so beautiful. So innocent. So peaceful. It was something that made my heart swell with love for her.

I put the McDonalds bag and coffees on the bedside table and crawled into bed beside her, taking her into my arms and holding her close to my chest. "Morning, Angel," I whispered, kissing her awake. She stirred and giggled a little, turning round and moving closer to me still so I was effectively spooning her. "Laur," I whispered, nipping at her ear softly. She lifted a hand and swatted me away. I chuckled and kissed her again. "Baby, I brought coffee and McDonalds pancakes." At that, she stirred. "Morning, Angel." I repeated as Lauren's eyes flickered open and she smiled at me.

**Lauren's** **POV**

I was surprised to see Pete in my bed, though I wasn't disappointed. "Hey," I said, "how did you get in?" Before he could reply, I said, "please don't tell me you scaled the building -"

"Your dad let me in." He replied simply, kissing my lips softly before helping me to sit up.

"My dad?" I echoed in surprise. "Were you in disguise as a priest or something?"  
Pete laughed and reached over, taking a cup of coffee from the bedside table and handing it to me. I took a sip and smiled at him. "Nah. I just said I'd brought you breakfast, and asked if you were up. He invited me and said he didn't know if you were up yet." He paused, looking at me. "Nice pyjamas, by the way." I looked down at what I was wearing and turned to him, narrowing my eyes. I was wearing a red chantilly lace high-neck bra and a matching pair of panties.  
"Damn, he must have had a lobotomy or something." I felt something stirring in my stomach, but decided to ignore it. I took another sip of coffee and then made grabby-hands at the McDonalds bag of food sitting beside his cup of coffee. He chuckled and handed it to me.

"I got you pancakes, I hope that is okay - and I'm sorry if they're a little cold."

Feeling like I could starve, I grabbed the plastic cutlery from the bottom of the bag, the pot of syrup, and the cardboard box of pancakes and began to eat.  
  
  


Hardly five minutes after I'd finished the last mouthful of my breakfast, I was in the bathroom vomiting. Pete was behind me, rubbing my back, and holding my hair from falling into my face despite the fact it was in a plait.

I sat back against the toilet. "I just have no idea what's wrong with me." I said quietly, "I feel so sick, but then it gets better during the day. And I'm hungry, even though I know it's going to make me sick -"

"You've been sick for almost three days now, Angel," Pete reminded me, "I think you need to go see a doctor."

"But there's nothing wrong with me." I told him. "No fever, no tiredness, no rashes. I just keep being sick."  
"You might have food poisoning or something."

"Then I wouldn't want to eat all the time." I reminded him. "Even now I want to eat a bacon sandwich. I want another coffee. I feel like I could eat a whole chicken if I had half a chance."

Pete bit his lip. "Are you not worried about it at all?"

I shook my head. "No... I'll probably get over it soon -"  
"I think you should go and see a doctor." Pete pressed on. "Even just for peace of mind."

"I'm not going, Pete." I told him softly, but trying to sound stern. I didn't want to have this conversation again, and I didn't want to carry it on.

"But -"

"I'm not going." I repeated. "Help me up, please," I held out a hand to him, "I need to get ready or we're going to be late."


	19. Chapter 19

"Pete seems like an alright guy." I turned in surprise and saw that Missy was sitting in the seat beside me. We were in our catering class, one of the only lessons that I wasn't in the same class as Pete, and therefore didn't have many people to talk to - especially since I'd argued with Missy, and Maddie had stopped talking to me as a result. And now here she was, beside me.

"He's better than alright." I replied, going back to doodling on the corner of my page.

"I'm sure." Missy replied. We sat in silence for a few seconds before I turned to her.

"Is there a reason you're sitting here?" I looked round the class seeing plenty of empty seats, "it's not as if you're choices are limited."

"I'm sorry." Missy answered quietly, hanging her head. "I'm sitting here to apologise to you. I'm sorry about everything I said, none of it was true, and I knew it. I think I was just jealous that Bert was still hung up on you even after you said no to him... you're so lucky, Lauren, you have boys falling for you everywhere you go, and I never have anybody." Missy bit her lip. "I'm sorry about what I said about Pete - he's actually been talking to me this past week, and he's really nice, and really sweet. He cares a lot about you." Missy paused. "And what I said about Bert was out of line. It wasn't my place. I love you like a sister, and I'm sorry that I let it get to -"

I cut her off by pulling her into my arms. "I love you," I said, "and I'm sorry too."

Missy pulled away from me. "Friends again?"

I nodded, grinning, "you, me and Maddie." I said. "We'll always be friends - no matter what."

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to Pete." Missy said again.

"It's fine, Missy, all's forgiven -"

"He's so nice, and he really cares about you. He's been talking to me for this past week, and I was horrible to him at first, but then he wouldn't give up, and he got through to me and -"  
"Isn't he just perfect?" I gushed, cutting her off, glad that I could finally talk to somebody about Pete. Missy didn't reply. "He woke me up this morning with coffee and McDonalds pancakes." I said, "and kisses and cuddles and -"

"That's so sweet!" Missy exclaimed, quickly looking round us to see if anybody had heard her speak loudly.  
"And my parents were super mad at him, but he's coming out for dinner with us tomorrow and -"  
"Why were your parents mad at him?"

I blushed. I thought of everything that had happened since Missy and I had had the argument - it felt like forever-ago - but had really only been a few days. "Um..." I trailed off, biting my lip, blushing. "I was being sick, and Pete was making sure I was okay... and my mum walked in... and we were naked -"

"Your mum saw Pete's dick?!" Missy asked, unable to contain her laughter.

I nodded. "And then they got us in the living room and were pretty chill about it. They didn't shout -"

"Your parents never do." Missy pointed out.

"Well with this, I thought they might." I replied. "But they didn't. And my dad was actually okay with it. To be honest, I think my mum was more mad than he was."  
Missy face palmed. "I'm pretty sure I would have died of embarassment."

"And on top of all that," I said, "I felt so sick. I still do. I threw up this morning after breakfast, and I've thrown up every other morning -"

"You're not sick any other time of the day?" Missy asked.

I shook my head. "I just get sick in the morning, and then it is usually gone by one or two o'clock."

"Pete said you've been eating more than you do usually."

I nodded. "Yeah, but Pete and me are doing a lot more, uh,  _physical_ activity." Missy wrinkled her nose, and bit her lip. "What?" I knew that my best friend was stewing something over in her mind, and from the look in her eyes, it wasn't good.

"Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "When did you last have a period?"  
I thought for a minute before replying. "Um, like, last month?"

"Lauren," Missy said quietly, leaning closer to me so there was less chance of somebody overhearing, "you and me usually get a period at exactly the same time, right?" I nodded. "I had mine two weeks ago."

"Maybe I'm just late -"

"You're never late." Missy whispered. I refused to believe it, so I shook my head. "Go see a doctor, or take a test."

"But -"  
"And tell Pete, for God's sake."

"But I'm not -"

"Take a test, Laur." Missy continued. "Do you want to go after school and get one?" I shook my head. "I'll go with you -"

"I don't wanna -"  
"If you're not pregnant, then what's the harm?" Missy asked. "We'll go after school and -"

"No!" I exclaimed, surprising myself, Missy, and everybody else in the class, including the teacher.

Miss Ellis turned and looked at me. "Are you okay, Lauren?"

I felt tears clouding my eyes and I shook my head. "I, um... I need to go and see the nurse, Miss."

"Do you need somebody to go with you?" She asked, smiling at me as I stood up and grabbed my bag, shoving my belongings into it.

"No, Miss."

"Come back when you feel better then, Dear." I dashed out of the room, having only one destination in mind.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat under our copse of trees until lunchtime, which was only about forty minutes. But for those forty minutes, I tried to imagine me being a mother at the age of seventeen. I barely had any tolerance as it was, I liked sex way too much, and I could hardly look after a fucking cactus, let alone a small human.

Pete sat down beside me, kissing my cheek. "Hey," he smiled, "what's wrong?"  
"Huh?" I turned my head to him, not having heard what he said.

"What's wrong?"  
"I uh," I bit my lip. "I just feel sick."

"Oh." He said, opening his bag and pulling out a sandwich from the canteen, "I guess you don't want this then?"

It was tuna and sweetcorn. Right now, I knew that the smell of fish would make me feel even sicker than I already did, though whether this was because I had 'morning sickness', or because I was worrying so much about the possibility of being pregnant, I had no idea. I shook my head. "No thank you, Petey-Pie, I -"

"Hey," Missy sat down beside me, on the other side of Pete, Maddie sitting beside her. "Did you get the  _thing_ sorted out?"

I shook my head. "I'll do it after school."

"What thing?" Pete asked, looking between Missy and myself.

"I, uh..." I trailed off, "period things." I lowered my head. I hated lying to anybody, let alone Pete.

He was quiet. "Oh."

"Hey," Patrick said brightly. Pete, Maddie, Missy and me looked up and saw Patrick standing in front of us with a boy on either side of him. "This is Joe and Andy, is it okay if they sit with us?"

"'Course they can," Pete grinned, "hey guys, sit down." He gestured to the grass patch in front us. Joe, Patrick and Andy sat down, completing the circle. I gathered my bags and stood up. "Where are you going?" Pete asked me in surprise, looking up at me.

"I remembered I have some, um, homework to do." I answered hurriedly, stepping between Joe and Patrick, "I need to go see a teacher for some help."

I hurried off, ignoring his next question - "which teacher?"

* * * * *

I didn't bother knocking on Mr Way's door. Instead I just barged into his classroom. Him and another man looked up at me in surprise when the door opened and I stumbled in.

"Lauren!?" Mr Way exclaimed, jumping up and gesturing for me to come closer. I did, coming to stand at his desk in front of him and the other man.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt. I thought you'd be alone, I -" I cut myself off, "I can come back later if now is a bad time?" I really didn't want to come back later. I wanted to talk about this now with someone, and I knew that if I waited any longer then I'd chicken out.

"Lauren, this is Frank," Mr Way said, gesturing to the man, "Frank is my best -"  
"So this is Lauren?" Frank smirked, looking me up and down, though more in a surveying way, and not as if he were actually interested in me. "You were right. She is pretty."

I blushed at the compliment despite my current predicament. Mr Way blushed. "F-Frank," he said, glaring at his best friend, "shush."

"Hey, um, Frank." I said, giving a small, awkward wave to the man. "I'll come back later -" I turned and began to walk back to the door, but Mr Way stopped me.

"Frank was just leaving."

"I was?" Frank asked in surprise.

"Bye, Frank." Mr Way said as a reply to his friend's question. "Thanks for coming, I'll call you later." Grumbling, Frank began to collect his things and put them into a rucksack before he walked towards the fire exit, which I assumed was the way he'd come in. "Bye, Gee. Bye, Lauren."  
  


When the door had shut behind him, Mr Way gestured to the chair that Frank had previously been sitting in. I sat down and looked at him.

"Sorry about him." Mr Way said, sitting down opposite me in the chair behind his desk. "What's up?"

"Gee?" I echoed what Frank had said, "what's that short for?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Gerard." He replied simply. "Now what's so important?"

I bit my lip, looking down at my hands which were knitted together in my lap. "Whatever I tell you," I began, "I tell you as a friend, and not as a teacher." He nodded. "Does that mean that if it concerns my safety, you're still required to tell somebody who is of higher authority than you?"  
Mr Way sucked in his breath, probably already sure that the conversation we were about to have would not be of a light topic. "With any other student, I'd be required to tell somebody else, yes." He paused, thinking of his next answer, "but with you, Lauren, there's so much there... I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. Just him promising not to tell anybody made me feel so much better. "What's wrong?"

I sat in silence for a minute or so, and he didn't push me. Eventually, I realised that if I didn't say something, then I probably never would, and I'd chicken out. "I think I might be pregnant." I said in a voice barely more audible than a whisper. I closed my eyes then, waiting for him to curse, or shout, or swear - but when there was no noise or any sign of movement from him, I opened my eyes and looked up to meet his gaze.

Mr Way -  _Gerard_ \- was looking at me with a concerned look, though there didn't seem to be any sign of pity. "What makes you so sure?" He asked me, swallowing loudly.

"I didn't even think about it until about an hour ago. I was talking to Missy, and she planted the idea in my head." I paused, biting my lip, something that I realised I did quite a lot, "I've been sick every morning for the past few days. My appetite has increased..." I trailed off.

"Could these not be unconnected?" He asked, possibly grasping at straws, or possibly trying to make me feel better.

"Missy and me also have our periods at the same time, and her's finished two weeks ago. I haven't even started mine yet." I hung my head. "It's never late."  
Mr Way was silent then. I looked up at him and saw that he had his head in his hands. "Are you telling me this because you think it could be mine?" He asked after a moment, looking up at me.

"It could be your's," I said, "or it could be Bert's, or Pete's."

"Why have you told me?" Mr Way asked, not unkindly nor unreasonably. "Have you told Pete and Bert?"

I shook my head. "Like I said," I replied, "it's only something that I've thought of in the last hour." I paused, "and I told you because you're an adult that I trust, and you're directly involved." He was silent. After a minute, I spoke again. "But if you don't want to be involved, or you don't care, then I'm sorry I told you. I can leave here now and we can never talk about it again and -" I cut myself off, rising out of the chair, and picking up my bag.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Mr Way asked quietly.

I shook my head. "N-no, Mr Way."

"Gerard." He said quietly. "I think you can call me Gerard when we're alone." I nodded, sitting back down slowly. "Do you have a pregnancy test?"

"On me?"

"Or at home. We need to find out as soon as possible, and we need to be certain." He had now taken his head out of his hands, and was trying to remain calm, that much was clear. How he was managing, I had no idea, because I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest at any moment.

"No." I answered.

Mr Way pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "I'm calling my brother." He explained. "We live just round the corner, and he's not at work today, so he can go get one and bring it here -"  
"You're going to tell him why you need it?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to say it's for one of my students. They've confided in me, and I just want to help." I nodded, going quiet when he greeted his brother. "Hey! Mikey." He tried to sound as carefree as possible, but he was failing. If I could see that, then his brother must have been able to hear it in his voice. It was certainly obvious. "I need a pregnancy test... I don't know if you're dumb or just having a joke - of course it's not for me. It's for a student, she's confided in me, and -" he was cut off, and I heard the quiet sound of somebody talking on the other end of the phone. "I'll give you the money when you get here. Just get the one that tells you how many weeks. Come to the classroom door." He hung up and turned back to me. "He'll be twenty minutes."  
"Thank you so much, Gerard." I whispered as I felt my tears spill over and fall down my face. Before I knew it I was blubbering like a little baby, and Gerard had his arms around me, trying to soothe me.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a knock on the classroom door and Gerard got up to open it. A man walked in with a blue plastic carrier bag in one hand. He was about two inches smaller than Gerard, with sandy blonde hair cut round the edges and styled into a mo-hawk type of thing. He and Mr Way didn't look anything alike, though I knew they were brothers because Mr Way embraced him and grinned.

"Mikes."

"Hey, Gee," Mikey handed him the carrier bag and scratched the back of his neck. "You, uh... you owe me fifteen dollars for that." He paused. "Let me tell you, I got some  _dodgy_ looks buying that thing." He looked at me and offered a supportive smile. "Hey."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Right, you can go now, Bro." Gerard said, shooing his brother back out the door. He turned to me. "Lessons start again in about ten minutes. Do you want to do this now? I can write you out."

I nodded and stood up, going over to him and taking the bag. "Yeah. I wanna do this now... and I'll pay you back for the um," I paused, " _thing_." I didn't want to say its name... maybe because doing so would make it all the more real.

Mr Way smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's fifteen dollars. Not much... and besides, you um, might have enough to worry about as it is so I've got it." He paused, "I'm going to email your teachers, and you're going to go to the toilet."

"But it's still lunchtime," I replied, "somebody might walk in on -"

"The good thing about this classroom," Mr Way said, smirking, "is that there's a little private toilet in the cupboard."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
"Well, it's through the door at the back of the cupboard. And it's pretty old, so I don't really use it a lot... but it's clean. Will you be okay back there why I write out this email?"  
"It's not as if I'm gonna let you watch me pee on the stick." I said in a teasing tone, though I'm sure it just sounded taught.

"No, I meant -"  
"Chill," I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt, "I was joking with you. I'll go and, um, do it, and then..." I trailed off, unsure of how to ask.

"You want me to wait with you?" I nodded. "I'll come in when I'm done."

I nodded again and headed into the bathroom, leaving my bag by the desk.  
  
  


I opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see Gerard standing there. "How long have you been there?" I asked, looking nervously back at the stick laying face-down on floor.

"A minute or so." He paused. "You done?" I nodded. "Mind if I come sit with you?" I shook my head and moved aside, sitting in front of the stick and watching as Mr Way did the same, sitting beside me. We sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke. "What result are you hoping for?"

"Negative." I told him slowly. "I don't know how I'd cope if it was positive."

"If it was positive, what would your choices be?" He asked.

"You mean, like...?" I trailed off, my brain working extra slow at that moment in time, hoping that he would fill in the blank.

"Adoption, or would you keep it?"

"I can't have a baby, Gerard." I said quietly, a tear rolling down my face as I realised how  _real_ the situation was. In just a few minutes I'd know whether or not I had a tiny person growing inside of me.

"So adoption then?" I was silent. When almost forty seconds had passed without my answer, he said, "Lauren? I -"

"Not adoption." I bit my lip, drawing blood. "I... I'd probably..." I didn't know how to word it. I didn't know what his thoughts on abortion were, and I didn't know if he'd be comfortable with it. "I'd probably get r-rid of it."

I heard him suck in a deep breath and I instantly regretted saying it. "Abortion?" Mr Way asked in a voice barely more audible than a whisper.

I nodded, wiping another tear away from my face. "I n-never agreed with it before... but the thought of b-being p-pregnant, and h-having to l-live with it all at m-my age..." I trailed off, "I c-can't do it."

"But what if Bert or Pete don't agree?" He asked, not unkindly, "what if  _I_ don't agree?"  
I looked up at him then, and for the first time, I thought about how this could affect him. How it could affect Pete, or even Bert. If I was pregnant, it could be any of their's... and I'd already made the decision. I wouldn't be keeping it.

"You don't even know if it's your's -"

"I don't care if it's not." Mr Way said quietly, looking down at the tiled floor. "There's a thirty-three percent chance that it is mine, and we can't really find out until it's born -"

"Which it won't be."

He chose to ignore my comment.

"I will have its best interests at heart the entire time, even if at the end we find out it isn't mine -"

"Gerard." I said sharply. "There won't be an 'entire time' or 'the end'. There won't be any paternity tests, and there won't be any telling other people. If I  _am_ pregnant, then it's my call to make because it's  _my_ body."

Gerard was silent for a second. "How much longer?"  
I looked at my phone. "A minute or so," I answered, "and I'm sorry if I was harsh then, I -"

"I can't believe you're even considering it." He grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest like a petulant child. We sat in silence for another minute before I checked my phone again, seeing that it was time, and shutting my eyes, reaching out for the stick and flipping it over, pushing it towards Mr Way. "What's the result?" I asked, not opening my eyes, instead scrunching them even more tightly shut. I was so afraid of knowing.

He sighed. "Pregnant." I opened my eyes, feeling even worse than I had previously.


	22. Chapter 22

I took a deep breath as I knocked on Pete's classroom door. The whole class and the teacher looked up at me. "Mr Way would like to see Pete in his classroom." I said, swallowing, feeling the tears clouding my vision.

"Take your belongings, Mr Wentz." The teacher, who had never taught me before, said.

Pete nodded and grabbed his stuff, shoving it into his bag before following me out of the door.

"Did he really?" Pete asked in a knowing tone as he followed me along the corridor.

"No," I replied, "but I um, I needed you."

"Needed me?" He smirked. "Such a fucking -"

"Shut up, Pete." I snapped, turning to him and beginning to cry.

"What's up?" Pete asked, following me into an empty classroom and dropping his bag, taking me into his arms and holding me tightly. "Was it something I did? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off... or make you sad. Please forgive me."

"Pete, it wasn't anything you did." I told him, trying to get closer to him than I already was. "You didn't do anything."  _Unless it's his baby, and then he did do something_  - I cut my thoughts off by pulling away from him. "I just feel sick, and I um..." I bit my lip. "I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything." Pete promised.

"No, I don't think you understand." I said quietly, sitting down on the chair behind the teacher's desk and looking at him. "When I tell you this, you're probably going to hate me."

"Nothing would ever make me hate you." Pete promised.

"You say that, but once you hear what it is, you're going to think I'm disgusting." I bowed my head and began to cry harder.

"Baby," he came over and put his arms around me again, "there's nothing you could say or do that could ever make me hate you. I promise. You mean everything to me. Being with you... well I've never been so happy, and you make every day a bazillion times better than it would be otherwise."

"Really?" I sniffled.

Pete nodded, "really. I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered in a hoarse tone. Not because I didn't mean the words, but because I felt like everything would change after I told him, even if he said things wouldn't.

"Now," he said, "tell me what's wrong, Angel."

"If I tell you," I said quietly, "you have to promise me that nothing will change."

He nodded. "Nothing will change." Pete promised. "I will love you the same. I will still be here for you. I won't be angry or upset with you."

I took a deep breath. "You remember before you joined, when we first met, and I was kind of with Bert?" Pete nodded slowly. "We were kind of like me and you, but not official."

"Baby, I don't care if you had sex with him -"

"And then... there's no easy way to say this..." I sighed, "but um, me and Mr Way had..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it to him.

But Pete caught on quickly. "You had  _sex_ with Mr Way?!"

"Please don't be mad. Please don't say it that loudly." I groaned, "somebody might hear you and -"

"I'm not mad, Angel," Pete assured me quickly, caressing my cheek with the palm of one of his hands, "but he's a  _teacher_." Pete pointed out.

"I know." I bit my lip, wringing my hands together in my lap. "But we had sex and..." I hiccuped. "And then I met you, Petey-Pie, and we had sex and..."

"Lauren, what aren't you telling me?" Pete asked quietly, getting a chair and bringing it over to me, sitting down it in and looking at me. "What else is wrong?"

I cried for a minute more before I wiped away the tears and said the three words. "I'm pregnant, Pete."

Pete sucked in his breath and we sat in silence for a minute or two before he spoke. "Do you know who's it is?" His voice was quiet.

I shook my head. "It could be your's or Mr Way's or Bert's."  
"Fuck." Pete muttered. "Shit."

"You're mad?" I asked quietly, expecting him to be.

"Not mad, no." He answered quietly, looking down at the floor. "Just... worried." Pete looked up and met my gaze. "Have you taken a test?" I nodded. "Do Bert and Mr Way know?"

"I went to see Mr Way this lunchtime." I told him. "That's where I was. He called his brother, who bought a test, and I took it."

"Are you one-hundred percent certain?" Pete asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah." I was weeping uncontrollably at this point.

Pete sighed and stood up, putting his arms around me again, and tucking me into an embrace. "It's okay," he told me, trying to shush my tears and stop my crying. "We'll sort it out, we'll -"  
"I already had this conversation with Gerard," I whimpered. "H-he doesn't l-like abortions..."

"Abortion?" Pete looked at me in surprise. "Why would you want to get rid of it?"

"I c-can't be pregnant, Pete, I -"  
"But abortion is murder." Pete said sharply. "Why would you do that?"

"Pete, please, I -" He pulled his arms away from me and glared.

"I'm not going to be around for you to kill it." He said darkly.

"Pete, it's not a b-baby yet, it's a -"  
"Stop it!" Pete yelled suddenly. "Stop it, Lauren! It  _is_ a baby! I don't care how big it is, or how underdeveloped!"

"Pete, please -" I whimpered.

"Fuck this." Pete yelled, grabbing his bag and marching out the room, slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the door for the longest time after he'd left, stopping only when the door opened and Mr Way walked in. He saw me immediately, of course, and strode over to me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a hand on the back of my head, gently pushing it into his chest. I laid my head against him and just took deep breaths. "Shush..." he whispered, trying to calm me down.

"He said he wouldn't get mad..." I hiccuped, "he l-lied -"

"He's just worried about you." Mr Way assured me. "He can't be that mad. He sent me to come and find you and make sure you were okay."

"He d-did?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Mr Way answered. "He said I had to drive you home too, but am I right in saying that you don't want to be alone right now?"

I nodded. "Don't want to think about it."

Mr Way smiled at me as I pulled away and looked at him. "Do you wanna come out with me and Mikey for a bit? We're only going shopping, but it'll give you something to do."  
I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"I'll give him a call and he'll come pick us up, okay?" He reached into his pocket bringing his phone out again. "When he drops us back, I'll drive you home."

"Lemme just text my dad." I said, taking my phone from the pocket of my jacket and typing out the message.

**Dad, gone out with Missy and Maddie. Will be back later. X**

Mr Way hung up. "He's gonna meet us outside my classroom in ten minutes." He held out a hand to me. "Don't cry about it, okay?" He said softly, "it's happened, and it's there. We'll deal with it."

" _We_?" I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't agree with -"

"I don't." Mr Way replied softly, "but it's more important that you're okay... though I wish you'd change your mind. Even if you didn't want it at the end, I'd still take care of it, and you wouldn't even have to be involved if you didn't want to be -"

"C-can we talk about this l-later?" I asked quietly. "I just need some time... I gotta think."

Mr Way nodded. "Yeah, of course. You can call me anytime, you know. You still have my number?" I nodded. I had saved it in my phone almost as soon as I'd gotten it, but I'd never texted or called him. "If you ever need anything then please call me."

"Right now," I said, "I just need a hug."

Mr Way pulled me into a hug again. "I can always give those."


	23. Chapter 23

"Woh, dude." Mikey said when Gerard and I appeared at the car, "you can't bring her."

"Why not?" Gerard asked.  
"She's your  _student_." Mikey reminded him. "I'm pretty sure that it's illegal."

Gerard blushed. "N-nothing happened." He paused. "She just needs some support right now -"  
"So the test came back positive then?" Mikey asked.

"Can we not talk about it?" I grumbled as Gerard opened the car door for me while I got in. "I'm trying to forget."  
"Lauren's coming shopping with us." Mr Way told his brother. "So drive to the store on the other side of town, please, Brother O Mine."

He got in beside me in the backseat and smiled. "I don't like this, Gee -"

"It's convenient that I don't care what you think then, isn't it?" Gerard replied cheerfully. "Now please will you start the car?" Mikey sighed and turned the keys in the ignition, starting the car, and driving out of the school car park. Gerard turned to me. "Sorry about him."  
"It's okay." I replied.

"He just gets over protective sometimes."

" _He_ can hear you." Mikey said from the front seat.

"Well if you weren't such an arse I wouldn't have to be talking about you, would I?" Gerard answered sassily. I giggled at him.  
  
  


"Gerard, tell me the truth." Those were the first words I heard. Apparently I'd fallen asleep.

"Mikey, I -"

"Are you telling me that you're this nice to every student?" I kept my eyes closed, realizing that they were talking about me, and I wanted to know what they were saying. I tried to keep my breathing even and relaxed.

"I'm a teacher..." Gerard trailed off, "I need to be here for my students -"

"Bullshit, Gee." Mikey exclaimed.

"Shush!" Gerard said, "you'll wake her up." I felt him put an arm around me and I almost stopped breathing for a second. I realised that I was cuddled up against him, and I was lying with my head in his lap.

"Tell me the truth, Gee." Mikey said again, "I won't be mad. I won't do anything about it... is it your baby?"  
Gerard was silent for a few seconds before replying. "It could be."

"Jesus Christ, Gerard." Mikey groaned. "What do you mean 'it could be'?"

"It could be two other guys' as well -"

"So you shagged the school slag?" He paused. "Who I might also remind you, is your student, making the whole thing very much illegal?"  
It was at that moment that I decided to 'wake up'. I sat up slowly opening my eyes and rubbing them. "Hey." Gerard said as brightly as he could given the previous conversation. "Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded, grateful to him for choosing not to mention the fact that I'd been cuddled up against him with my head dangerously close to his dick. "Yeah... I don't remember falling asleep."

Mikey was silent. "You just sorta went to sleep against the door," Mr Way said, "and then you moved and ended up against me."  _So much for not mentioning it_.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable -"

"No, no." He said quickly. "It's fine... you didn't."

At that moment, my phone started ringing. I dug round in my school bag and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID and sighing. It was Pete. I showed it to Gee. "Want me to answer?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It'll just make him angrier." I sighed again and answered the call, putting the phone to my ear. "Hey, Pete." I said quietly, trying to sound as unimtimidating as possible so he would be less likely to yell.

"Lauren," he said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I promised I wouldn't yell or get angry, and I broke that promise. It was just... it was a lot to take in, and I was surprised." He paused. "And I guess I was angry because it sort of hit me then that I'm not the only guy you've been with, and..." Pete sighed. "A baby just sort of confirms that because there's no way of proving whose it is." Pete paused again. "And then when you said about abortion I flew off the handle because I see it as wrong because I think it's taking away a human life - but I had no right to shout at you or try and take the decision away from you or even make you feel guilty. It's your body, and I just want you to be okay and happy... so if you want to have an abortion, then I'll go with you, 'kay? I'll wait for you, and I'll drive you home afterwards."

I nodded and felt a tear slip down my face. "W-we can talk about this l-later, right?"

"Of course, Angel." Pete said quietly. "Did Mr Way find you?"

I nodded, despite knowing that Pete couldn't see me. "I love you."

"I love you more." Pete hung up and I turned to Mr Way who was looking at me with a concerned, albeit hurt, look in his eye.

"You don't need me anymore then, right?" He asked quietly, hanging his head.

I took Mr Way's hand in my own and gave it a quick squeeze, keeping hold of it. "I always need you." I no longer cared about concealing our 'relationship' from Mikey - Gerard had told him that we'd had sex whilst I was 'asleep', so I supposed Mikey Way could guess the rest.


	24. Chapter 24

The next evening, Pete knocked on my door at precisely seven o'clock. I was still in my room, getting ready, but my father let him in and said he should go and help me to get ready. I felt self-conscious, and thought that everybody would be able to see my pregnancy belly and know that I was pregnant. I told Pete this when he came up.

"You're like, two weeks pregnant, Angel." He told me.

"But what if people  _know_?" I asked him, turning round so I could look at him. He was sitting on my bed, watching me.

"You've told me, and Mr Way -"

"And his brother." I said quietly, looking back into the mirror and pulling the dress tighter round me to test how much I was showing.

"Nobody else knows." Pete promised. "Nobody will see - you haven't even got a belly yet."

"I'm so worried about my parents finding out." I said quietly.

Pete sighed and stood up, coming over to wrap his arms around me. He looked very dapper in his outfit; a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt - he'd even combed his hair, though by carding his hand through it so many times since then, it didn't look any different from usual.

"They won't." Pete promised me, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. "I love you."

I sighed and turned away from the mirror, gently disentangling myself from him. "I should finish getting ready."

* * * * *

Pete sat beside me at dinner. If I hadn't have been worrying so much, I probably would have enjoyed myself. My parents were being nice to Pete, and they were also actually taking an interest in my life. I could hardly keep up however, my stomach stirring every few minutes with worry.

My phone began to buzz in my bag. I stood up, smoothing my dress down and smiled at my parents and Pete. "Excuse me." I took the bag and headed to the toilets. "Hello?" I said, not bothering to look at the caller ID as I pushed the door to the ladies' room open.

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked me, a little breathless.  
"Yeah, I'm just out for dinner with my parents and Pete." I answered in a confused tone. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Gerard replied, "you just didn't answer your messages and I..." he trailed off.

"What, Gee?" I asked quietly, going over to sit in the window and look down at the little town below. The toilets were on the second floor of the restaurant.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay... you're not panicking or doing something stupid."  
" _Stupid_?" I echoed in surprise.

"I dunno what you do, Laur, but you're not the only one I have to worry about now." He said.

"You worried about me before?"  
"A little." He admitted sheepishly.  
"Aw, that's cute, Gee." I smiled. "But you don't have to worry about me."  
"As long as you're dealing with it okay."

I bit my lip, looking up at the door as my mother came in. "I'm just nervous... can I call you later?"  
"Of course." Gerard answered. We were silent for a few seconds and then he said, "bye."  
"Bye." I put my phone back into my bag.

"Who was that?" My mother asked as she strode over to me and sat opposite me in the window.

"Um, Maddie." I answered.

"What are you nervous about, Sweetie?" My mum asked, reaching forward and brushing a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. I smiled, finding myself leaning into the palm of her hand.

"Just school." I said quietly, leaning forward suddenly and throwing my arms around her. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Lauren," she said in a surprised, confused tone. "What's this all about? Why are you nervous about school?"

I thought for a few seconds. "We've just got a, um, lot of tests coming up, and I don't feel like I'm smart enough to pass."  
My mother smiled lovingly at me as I pulled away, still being kept at arm's length by her. "You're the smartest kid I know." She paused. "You'll do fine - better than fine. I can't imagine you failing."

"Thanks, Mum." I said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie," she said again, hugging me once more, "forever and always - no matter what."

I bit my lip again, feeling as if she knew I was hiding something... I however did not say anything about my condition. I couldn't tell her. She and my dad would be so ashamed of me.

"Come now," she said after a few seconds of us hugging, "I left your dad alone with Pete - the poor thing will be terrorized."  
"Pete?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"No," mum replied, "your father."

"You don't like Pete?" I asked as we stood up and approached the door together.

"He seems like a perfectly nice boy," my mother replied slowly, obviously choosing her words carefully, "but I think we got off to a bad start, and I don't know if I can put  _that_ behind me."  
I giggled a little despite myself.


	25. Chapter 25

Pete and I drove back to my house in his car whilst my parents went in their own. "Tonight was nice." Pete said, taking my hand from my thigh and lacing it with his own, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. When I didn't reply, he said, "wasn't it?"

I hummed a 'yes' in reply and turned to him. "Just say it."

"Say what?" He asked.

"You know what." I answered.

"I haven't got anything to say." Pete took his gaze from me and turned it back to the road.

"Well you obviously have - it's been hanging between us all night!" I snapped, looking back out the window when I realised that my reaction had been uncalled for.

We drove in silence for a few more minutes before Pete said, "I don't know what you thought I was going to say."

"It doesn't matter." I sighed, not looking away from the window.

"It does," he said, "if it matters to you then it matters to me."

"And what if getting an abortion matters to me?" Pete flinched and I instantly felt bad for my words. Pete was silent, instead clasping the steering wheel more tightly, his knuckles growing white. "Pete, I didn't mean -"

"Lauren," he said, pulling up outside my house and turning to me as he killed the engine, "I'm trying to do the right thing..." he bit his lip, "I've known you literally two weeks. We hooked up in the first hour, and started dating in the first week. I really like you, and you know that. And then  _this_ has happened, and I'm trying to be here and not get annoyed or angry at you but -"

"Oh so this is  _my_ fault now?!" I yelled at him, immediately escalating the situation.

"I didn't say that -"  
"Lemme just quote what you said..." I trailed off, clearing my throat so I could imitate Pete's voice. "'I'm trying to be here and not get annoyed or angry at you'." I glared at him, "you get what you said there!?"  
"I don't talk like that -"

"I don't fucking care how you talk, Pete, this isn't my fault!"  
"Well whose fault is it then!?" Pete yelled back at me.

I subconsciously was now leaning against the door, trying to recover from having Pete lean forward in his own seat and shout in my face. I took a few deep breaths before grabbing my bag from the foot well and looking at him. "I think we should take a break." I said quietly, reaching behind me to open the door and get out of it.

"Take a break!?" Pete exclaimed, "don't be so fucking ridiculous -!"  
"Bye, Pete." I said, closing the car door behind me. I suddenly became aware of the rain pouring down onto me, soaking me to the bone, but I didn't care. I watched as his car pulled away from the pavement and sped down the street. I sighed and turned to the front door of my house. "The sooner my fucking parents are gone, the better." I muttered to myself as I pulled my coat more tightly round my body and began to walk up the path.

* * * * *

"Hello?" His familiar voice filled me with warmth immediately, and a smile spread across my face.

"Hey, Mr Way." I said quietly, wiping a tear away from my face. "Can you talk?"  
"Of course I can, Sugar," he replied, "what's on your mind?" I didn't bother correcting him on what he had called me. I liked it.  
"I um," I sniffled, "I just had an argument with Pete."

"Oh." His voice was filled with sympathy, though I was sure that he wasn't particularly bothered on what went on in my life where Pete was concerned. "What was it about?"  
I thought for a second. "I'm not really sure," I admitted slowly, "a few things, really. But there was tension between us all evening."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr Way asked after a second.

I bit my lip, thinking about my answer. "Not really, but I wanna tell you what he said - I want to get it out of my head."  
"Whenever you're ready then."

"He basically said that the  _baby_ was my fault." I whispered the forbidden word - I didn't want my parents to overhear, though it was unlikely. I was sure that they were both downstairs watching some old movie on the settee, cuddled up. I yearned to be loved like that, and to one day have a marriage as perfect as their's.

"It's not." Mr Way said without a second's hesitation. "It's nobody's fault... things like this happen."  
"You seem so sure of that." I remarked, "why?"  
He sighed and took a few seconds before he replied. "When I was fifteen, I had a girlfriend. It was one of those 'I have no idea how I got this girl' kind of things - she was beautiful, and I mean that she wasn't just beautiful to me - everybody thought she was beautiful... and we were together for a month or so before she came to me and told me she was pregnant. She'd been my first everything, so I just believed her. If I trusted somebody so much, what reason would I have to think she's lying...? Anyway, I took her to my Grandma, Elena, who gave her some money - not a lot of money, but a lot to our family - about £300 - and told her to put it towards some stuff for the baby. The next day she broke up with me, and a week later she came in with a load of designer clothes on, boasting how she'd conned me and my Grandma out of the money."

"That's horrible."  
"Everybody applauded her and celebrated what she'd done." He paused, "but when I say that things like this happen, I mean that bad things happen to people, and whilst they might seem like the end of the world at the time, they never are. You need to learn that."

"This is a pretty big bad thing to happen." I said, almost to myself.

"But you'll get through it. You'll live. Maybe in ten years you'll have a kid or two of your own, and you'll love them with all your heart. And one night you'll be lying in bed next to your partner, and you'll look up at the ceiling and think 'what if?'," he paused, "because that's all this baby will be, Lauren," he paused again, "just a 'what if?'."

I wiped another tear from my cheek, burrowing further under my duvet and turning over, tucking my knees up into my stomach. "Oh, Gerard," I breathed.

"Are you scared?"  
"Mortified." I answered quietly. "Of school, of failing my exams. Of having the abortion - of what people will think of me if I choose to have the baby... they'll call me a slut more than they do now."

"Don't let other people's words burden you, Sugar."

"I'm so scared, Gee." I whispered, feeling more tears sliding down my face.

He was silent for a second before he said, "where are you?"

"At home in bed... why?"  
"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm coming to get you." He said this in a tone that implied his answer was the most obvious in the world.

"Coming to get me?" I echoed, raising an eyebrow in surprise and intrigue.

"Yeah. And we're gonna have the best night of your life."

I smirked. "Alright... I'll see you in a few?"

"Twenty minutes." He paused, "wear something nice."

"Define  _nice_." I said, smirking again, a teasing hint to my tone. I was feeling better by the second.

"Not 'your grandmother's funeral' nice, but more of a 'it's my best friend's hen party and I'm not pregnant so I'm going to drink until I can't stand up' nice."

"You want me, a pregnant teenager, to drink?" I paused, "real responsible, Mr Way."  
"I think we've gone past the point of responsibility, now, don't you?" I could hear the smirk on his face in his tone of voice, "and besides, I never said that  _you_ were drinking."

I laughed. "See you in twenty minutes."  
"Bye." He hung up.


	26. Chapter 26

"Did your parents see you?" Mr Way asked me as I slid into his car, soggy from the rain, though it had calmed down considerably since I'd gotten out of Pete's car.

I shook my head. "I went through Max's room."

"Max?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"My brother." I replied. "He's away at boarding school - my parents sent him there because he used to get into trouble a lot, and they wanted him to have a good life - so they got him out of New Jersey and into a school in London."

"I take it your brother had a way of getting out of the house undetected?"

I nodded. "It's basically a loft hatch in his room - and that's the only way to get in - and you go through the loft, along the beam through the middle, and you get to a piece of wood. You move the wood and there's a hole. Next to the hole there's a drainpipe -"

"You shimmied down a drainpipe to get out of your house?" Mr Way asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh... yeah?"

"Impressive." He smirked, starting the engine of the car and pulling away from the curb. "You look great, by the way."  
"I'm wearing a trench coat." I told him, gesturing to what was visible of my outfit.

"I was preempting." He shrugged, "you always look great." I blushed and looked out of the window. "Are you cold?"

I nodded and he reached over, touching a button. Immediately the sound of fans could be heard, and I guessed he must have just turned the heating on. "So where are we going then?" I asked as he pulled up on the high street. We hadn't been driving for long, maybe five minutes, but I'd never been to this part of the town before.

"Just to this pub." He shrugged, getting out of the car. I did the same, looking at him over the top of the car. "Is that okay?"

"As long as I don't see Pete, I don't care what we do."

"No Pete," Gerard said, smiling encouragingly at me as he came round to stand on the pavement beside me, "but Frank's inside with his girlfriend... is that okay?"  
"Your friend Frank?" I asked, unsure if he or I knew of any others.

He nodded. "Yeah. His girlfriend's called Jamia. She's really nice. You'll like her, I think."

"Do they know about... about...?" I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase everything.  
"Our relationship with each other or the baby?"

"Both. Either." I shrugged. "Anything, I guess."

Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me under a cover. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes, flicking the top back and taking one out. "You want one?" He asked, holding the box out to me. I shook my head. I didn't smoke. He lit the cigarette with his lighter and then stowed it back in his pocket, taking the cigarette from his lips and breathing the smoke out.

"They know that I'm going to be with somebody tonight," he said as he put the fag back to his lips, drawing in a deep breath through it and then taking it back out again, "but not how old you are."  
"Frank knows I'm in school." I pointed out.

"I've asked him to explain it to Jamia."

"So they don't know about the baby?" He shook his head. "I didn't know if you wanted them to find out or not."

I sighed, watching as he took another draw of his cigarette. "Why would I tell people if, in a few weeks, it'll cease to exist?"

"That's a rather dark way to put it, don't you think?" Gerard asked as he dropped the butt of his cigarette to the floor and ground it out with the heel of his shoe. He held his hand out to me. "Shall we go in?"

* * * * *

Inside the pub, it was crowded. There were people of all ages, though most of them were above forty. I guessed that Gerard, me, Frank and Jamia would probably be some of the youngest people in there.

He led me over to a table and gestured to a seat. I sat down and shrugged my coat off, hanging it over the back of my chair before I turned and saw that Gerard had taken the seat beside me. Frank was seated beside a pretty woman in the booth on the other side of the table. I assumed that she was Jamia.

"Hey, Lauren," Frank said brightly, smiling at me, as he raised his voice in order to be heard above the sound of the punters surrounding us.

"Hey, Frank." I said back, accepting the smile he offered.

"This is Jamia," he gestured to the girl beside him. She grinned and waved her hand at me. "Jams and me are together."

"Yeah, I think Gee said," I answered, smiling at the man beside me, "it's nice to meet you, Jamia."

"And you! We've heard so much about you."

"Oh really?" I said in surprise, "from who?" I already knew the answer.

"Gee, of course." I heard Gerard groan beside me despite the noise. She giggled. "Lauren this and Lauren that."  
"Jams, don't embarrass the poor girl." Frank said to his girlfriend.

"I'm a guy." Gerard told his friend.

"Oh, and don't embarrass Gerard, either."

Jamia and me giggled in unison. "Can I get you anything to drink, Laur?" Gerard asked me, standing up and looking at me.

"Just a lemonade, please."

"Ice?"

"Too cold for ice." I replied, reaching into the pocket of my coat and pulling out a bank note. I held it out to him, but Gerard refused it.

"It's on me tonight, Sugar." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before turning to Frank and Jamia. "You guys want anything?"

"A bag of peanuts would be awesome," Frank answered, "and Jamia will have a gin and tonic."  
"No I won't!" Jamia said, though her remark didn't sound particularly like she meant it.

"Double g&t then." Frank smirked at her, "is that okay?"

Gerard nodded. "Of course, yeah. Lauren, you wanna come to the bar with me?"  
"I think I'll be okay here, thanks, Gee." I smiled at him and watched as he walked off.  
  
  


When I turned back to them, Frank and Jamia were smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"You still with that guy?" Frank asked me.

I laughed uncomfortably. "You mean Pete?" He nodded. "Yeah, I guess... we had an argument earlier so -"

"You're here with Gee now." Frank finished. "Does that mean you're not committed?"

"Frank!" Jamia exclaimed, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs, "that's such a personal - and rude - question!"  
I bit my lip, "I dunno, Frank," I said, ignoring Jamia's scold, "I still like Pete - love him even - but there's something that draws me to Gerard."  
"Is it his suave moves?" Frank asked. "Or his undeniable wit? His boyish looks?"

Jamia and me laughed in unison again. "Frank! You're embarrassing the poor girl!" Jamia said, elbowing him in the ribs again. "Leave her alone!"  
Again, I ignored Jamia's scolding of her boyfriend and answered his question. "I have no idea what draws me to him, but something just does. I like being around him. He's funny, and smart and -"

"Older than you." Frank pointed out.

"Age has nothing to do with it." I said sharply, sure of what I was saying. Whatever the reason I liked Gerard and was drawn to him, I was sure that it had nothing to do with his age.

"Are you going to break up with your boyfriend?" Frank asked.

"Frank, that's enough -"

"I don't even know if he  _is_ my boyfriend anymore," I answered honestly, a melancholic tone to my voice, "so much has gone on in the last few days... I think it would be impossible to go back to the way we were before things changed."

Frank was silent. Gerard returned only seconds later, a black tray resting between his two hands as he set it down on the table and put our drinks down in front of us and handed Frank his bag of peanuts.

"Did you get to know each other?" Gerard asked brightly as he retook his seat beside me, perhaps a little closer than he had been previously.

"In a way." Jamia answered, her eyes switching between looking at Frank and looking at myself.

Gerard didn't pick up on the little tension between the three of us, or if he did he didn't say anything. For that, I was grateful to him.

"So what do you want to do after this, Gee?" Frank asked after he'd eaten some peanuts.

"I've got to take Lauren home -"

"No you don't." I said, "my parents never come upstairs and wake me up in the morning, they just assume I'll get myself up. They usually leave before I do too, especially tomorrow, as I think they're going out for breakfast with some old friends of their's." I paused. "I could stay out all night if I wanted to." I bit my lip, aware of how childish that sounded. Here I was, at a pub with three people who were about six or seven years my seniors, and I was telling them I could stay out all night because my parents wouldn't know. I mentally face palmed. I was such an idiot. I was a child.

"That settles it then." Frank said, smirking at me as if he knew something I didn't. "Back to your's after for a sleepover?"  
"But Mikey -"

"Will either never know, be awake when we get back, or will find out in the morning when he wakes up to find three sleeping squatters."

Jamia giggled and I smiled. Frank had a funny way of describing things, and it was entertaining. Gerard shrugged. "Sure. Fine. Whatever."


	27. Chapter 27

Mr Way pulled up outside a house in a neighbourhood not too far from my own. He turned round in his seat to look at me. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you home?"

I shook my head. "Nah, tonight should be fine. The pub was pretty good, too."  
"Frank and Jamia like to drink," Gerard said, "I don't do much of it myself, and neither does Mikey, but if you want to -"

"Gee, I'm pregnant, remember?"

"You shimmied down a drainpipe earlier," he reminded me, "don't talk to me about keeping safe whilst pregnant." He paused, "and besides, you said you weren't keeping it -"  
"I haven't decided yet," I said quietly, "I want to know whose it is."  
"Will the father effect what you do?"

I nodded. "If Bert's the dad, then I can't keep it - I don't even think I'm going to tell him... but Gee, if you're the dad, I want to try and respect your wishes as well as my own."

He smiled at me. "You don't have to do that for me, Sugar." Gerard paused, "like you said, it's your choice because you're the one who'd be pregnant."

"But if you're the dad then it's not just my baby anymore, is it?"

We jumped at the sound of a loud car horn blaring behind us. Gerard looked out of the back window of the car and sighed, blinking at the bright headlights. "Frank and Jamia are here." He leant over and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

I nodded and unstrapped myself, getting out of the car and following Gerard to the front door.  
  
  


"Hey, Frank," Mikey said, "hey, Jamia." His gaze swept across the room, settling on me. "What's  _she_ doing here?"

"She's spending the night with us." Gerard replied simply in a tone that implied he didn't care what his brother thought about my presence.

"Great." Mikey muttered, though he said it loud enough for myself, Gerard, Frank and Jamia to hear, "first you fuck the school slag and get her pregnant, and now she's coming round for a movie night -"

"Mikey!" Gerard yelled at his brother, storming across the room toward him, anger seeping out of his every orifice. As if he could sense his brother's anger - which he almost definitely could - Mikey turned and darted back up the stairs. "If I see you again tonight I'm gonna throw a fucking bottle at your fucking little head!" Gerard yelled up the stairs. He turned to me. "I'm sorry about that, Lauren. Sit down and I'll make you a drink?"

Crying, I nodded and sat down on the sofa, as close to the open window as I could. Jamia came and sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're too pretty to cry," she said simply as Gerard smiled at her and then disappeared into the kitchen. "And it doesn't matter what Mikey says, or what happened. Me and Frank don't care whether you're legal or not - age is just a number, right?"

"Jams -"

"Frank, maybe you should go and help Gee with the drinks?" Jamia suggested sweetly, turning to her boyfriend and giving him a wide grin.

"O-okay." Frank stuttered as he hurried into the kitchen after Gerard.

Jamia turned back to me, daring to put her arms round me now that the two men were out of the room. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here, okay?" I nodded. "If you can't tell Gerard, or feel like you haven't got anybody who won't judge, or you want an impartial opinion or something like that, I'm here." She paused, "I'll go through Gee's phone later and get your number, okay?"

"Thanks, Jamia," I said quietly, throwing my arms round her.

* * * * *

I stirred and peeled my eyes open slowly, groaning when I felt the pain in my back. "Oh fuck." I muttered as I sat up, stretching for only a second before I realised where I was. I was on the sofa in Gerard's living room in his house - and he was asleep right beside me. I'd apparently slept next to him last night. Frank and Jamia were tangled together, still asleep, on the other settee, looking very much like an adorable couple with no problems - unlike myself and Gerard.

 _You're not even a couple_ , I reminded myself.

I sat up and went into the kitchen, aware that I probably had to get to school soon, and still needed to go home and get changed and ready. I saw a coffee machine in the corner and flicked it on, making a fresh jug of coffee while I waited for the plate to heat up. I also saw a kettle, so I put that on too - I'd rather have a cup of tea than a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Gerard grumbled from behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and leaning down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

I laughed, turning my head and pecking his cheek. "Morning, Gee."

"Ooh, coffee." He said, removing his arms from me and standing up straight again, "is that for me?"  
"I guess so."

"I love coffee." He told me, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, "so does Frank. Jamia likes tea."  
"Kinda like you and me then."  
"You prefer tea?" He raised an eyebrow at me as I placed a mug of coffee in front of him. I nodded and sat beside him, putting my own cup in front of me. "You're a mystery to me," he said, "who prefers  _tea_ over  _coffee_?"

I giggled. The way he was speaking made it sound like he couldn't believe such a thing was possible.

"I do, apparently. And Jamia, too."

"Jamia what?" Frank asked as he wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, pouring himself a mug of coffee and placing the jug back onto the plate.

"Prefers tea to coffee." I answered, sipping at the tea in my mug.

"How did you sleep, Frankie?" Gerard asked fondly, finishing his mug and going for another cup.  
"Every time I sleep on that sofa I end up regretting it." Frank mumbled, drinking his coffee, "and every time I do, I tell you to remind me to get the sofa bed out next time -"

"And everytime," Gee smirked, "I don't."  
"I hate you." Frank said, grinning at his friend as he held his mug out for Gee to refill. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Well  _somebody_ ," Gerard shot me a glance, "decided it would be a good idea to sleep on my arm  _all night_ ," he paused, "and it was incredibly painful... and then they also thought it would be nice for them to knee me in the balls during the night."

I winced. "Oops. Sorry, Gee."  
"If it was anybody else I would have pushed them off of the sofa." He said, smiling at me. "What time is it?"

Frank dug round in his pockets, pulling out his phone. I was surprised it hadn't fallen out during the night. "Half seven."

" _Half seven_!?" Gerard and I chorused, almost spitting out the beverages in our mouths in our exclamation.

"I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, standing up and all but throwing the mug into the sink. "Fuck! I gotta go!" I ran over to Gee and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, Gee!"

"If you give me ten minutes to get Jamia up, we'll drive you home." Frank said round his second mug of coffee.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind, Frank?" Gerard asked.

"Not at all. Jams and me aren't working today, so we're free anyways."

"If that's okay?" I asked.

Frank nodded. "Sure. Lemme make a cup of tea for Jamia and then I'll go wake her up, okay?"


	28. Chapter 28

Frank pulled the car up outside my house and turned to smile at me from the front seat. "This is you, Lauren."

I grabbed my bag from beside me. "Thanks so much - it was nice to meet you both."

"You too." Frank said brightly.

"You can call me anytime, remember." Jamia said as a reply. I nodded, smiling at them as I got out of the car and hurried up the path, thankful that my parents had already left for their breakfast with their friend.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I had just finished running the straighteners over my hair, luckily, so I hurried downstairs and threw the door open. "Ten more minutes." I said to Missy and Maddie who were on my front door step. "Come in, guys."

"We didn't think you'd be ready." Missy said in an unimpressed tone. "I've never known you to be ready on time for anything."

"I was born early." I pointed out, "that counts doesn't it?" I paused, "and besides, I was out all night, it's not my fault I wasn't ready."

"So you're blaming your being not ready on oversleeping?" Missy asked, heading into the kitchen to make herself a drink.

"Um... I didn't get back until about half an hour ago."

I bit my lip, grinning when Maddie exclaimed, "shut up!" She paused, "what were you doing all night?! Who were you with!? Was it Pete!?"

"Uh... no..." I trailed off, unsure of whether or not I should tell them that I was with Mr Way. They might tell Pete, and he might get angry, possibly telling somebody about mine and Mr Way's relationship. "Just some guy I was at the pub with." I wasn't  _technically_ lying. I had been at the pub with Gerard.

"So are you and Pete not together anymore then?" Missy asked, returning from the kitchen with a mug in her hand.

I sighed. "I don't know to be honest... we haven't officially broken up, if that's what you're asking - but some stuff has gone on in the last few days, and we've had two big arguments, and I don't think that anything can go back to the way it was before the stuff changed."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Maddie asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is there somebody else?" Missy asked quietly, lowering the mug of hot beverage from her face. She always knew me so well - of course she'd be able to read me and know if I was hiding something.

I hesitated. "... maybe..."

"Who is he?!" Missy and Maddie chorused.

"No one." I answered simply, going back upstairs to finish getting ready.

"Are you really not going to tell us?" Missy asked as we walked across the road on our way to school.

"Tell you what?" I asked, purposely acting innocent and nonchalant.

"Who the guy is you think you might like instead of Pete."

"I don't like him  _instead_ of Pete." I answered, taking a bite of the croissant I'd taken from my house, "it's just that I think I like him  _more_ than I like Pete."

"Speaking of," Maddie said, "isn't that his car?" She pointed at a car parked just outside of school. I sighed, knowing immediately that she was right.

"He must have assumed I was walking with you guys today," I said, "he's not parked in the normal space."

As we approached the car, Pete got out of it and hurried over to me. I sighed and carried on walking, trying to get through the doors to school more quickly so I could go to Mr Way, and Pete couldn't follow me.

"Lauren!" He called after me. I kept walking, ignoring him. "Lauren!" Missy and Maddie were no longer by my side - they'd disappeared. So much for best friends. "Lauren!" He grabbed at my wrist and I spun round in surprise and sudden anger.

"Pete!" I yelled, "get off of me!"

I tried to snatch my wrist away from him, but his grip was tight and firm. "Not until we talk -"

"I don't  _want_ to talk to you." I exclaimed, "get off of me -"

"Pete, maybe you should let go of her -"

"Mr Wentz," Pete and I both turned. Gerard was standing beside us, and he had one arm over Pete's hand, which was still on my wrist, "let go of her."

"But -"

"There is never a 'but' when you've put your hand on a lady." Gerard replied simply, a menacing tone to his voice. "Now please take your hands off of her, and keep them away from any female." Pete did as he was told, glaring at Gerard as he did so. Gerard turned to me. "Are you alright?" Hesitantly, I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. Mr Way sighed at Pete and looked at me sympathetically. "Come with me." He put a hand at the top of my spine and gently led me into the school, giving one last glare at Pete as we left.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey," Mr Way said as we got into his classroom, "it's okay... he's gone now. I won't let him hurt you. He shouldn't have put his hands on you... he shouldn't have even looked at you - not if you didn't want him to." Mr Way put his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I buried my face in his chest, sobbing. It felt like I did that a lot. Hardly anything had happened, but I felt like crying until I couldn't cry anymore. And on top of that, the croissant that I'd eaten on the walk from my house to school had made me feeling sick, and I knew I now needed to go and vomit. "G-Gee," I said, pulling away from him, "I need to go to the b-bathroom."

He nodded, maybe knowing what I needed it for. "You know where it is... do you want me to get you some water?" He definitely knew what I needed the bathroom for.

I nodded. "And some mints if you've got some," I answered, "they're supposed to be good for helping with the sickness -" He nodded and I hurried off into the bathroom, barely making it in time.

"Sorry it took me so long," he said, rubbing my back, "I had to go to the canteen. I thought you might want a bottle of water in case you get sick again," he placed it on the floor beside me, "and something to eat, seems as you just chucked everything up." He placed a plate on the floor. "I hope that dry crackers are okay." He paused, "I googled it on my way - apparently it sort of lines the stomach and gets rid of the sicky feeling."

"You're so good to me, Gee," I said after a minute as I sat back from the toilet and smiled at him.

"You deserve it, Sugar." He replied softly, handing me the bottle of water. "You deserve so much more."

I smiled at him, popping the cap and drinking from the bottle before handing it back to him. "Do you want to try having some crackers?"

"A little bit, maybe." I took a cracker from him and nibbled it tentatively. "I wish Pete was as understanding and kind as you are."

"Pete's not quite grown up yet," Gerard replied simply. "Most men don't mature until they're forty or so."

"You can't be older than thirty."

Gerard gasped and placed a hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt by my words. "I'm twenty-three I'll have you know!"

"I was going to say you don't look a day over twenty-four, but apparently I was wrong." I smirked, "oopsie."

He elbowed me in the ribs softly, laughing. "You're impossible."

"Impossibly cute?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Gerard said, grinning, leaning a few centimetres closer to me. "The cutest thing I've ever seen."

"I'm a person, you know." I reminded him teasingly, "not a thing."

"Don't I know it." We were now only an inch or so apart.

"I don't know why he's so mean." I said quietly, looking at Mr Way's red lips that were so close to my own.

"Pete?"

"Yeah." I answered, making my breathing shallow as we drew closer, now just a centimetre separating us.

"Forget about him." Mr Way connected our lips and I gasped, despite the fact that I'd been expecting the contact. I kissed him back, just as deeply as he kissed me, perhaps more desperately, though it was hard to judge who was kissing harder. The kiss deepened and my mouth opened when he swiped a thin stripe along my bottom lip with his tongue.

I pulled away from him after a minute or so, knowing that I desperately needed to breath. Gerard Way was a  _really_ good kisser. "I think I need to break things off with Pete." I said quietly, leaning my head forward so our foreheads were flush against each other.

He nodded a little. "Yeah," he agreed, "I think you should."

I was silent for a second as I planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "You'll always be here for me though, right...?"

"Of course." Gerard said quietly. "Even if you don't want me to be, I'll still be around." He paused. "You'll be forty-four with your own kids and a husband before I even consider leaving you."

I let out a gentle laugh. "Promise?"

"Promise." Mr Way held up his pinky finger and I laughed again, still quietly. "I'll always be here."

I linked our little fingers and we shook on it. "Will you come find Pete with me?"

"Of course. Do you want to go now?"

I nodded, pulling away from him and standing up. "I need to go as soon as possible." Mr Way stood up too, retrieving the plate of crackers and the bottle of water from the floor. He followed me out of the room.

* * * * *

Oddly enough, Pete was sitting with Bert when I approached him - or rather, Bert was sitting with Pete. It was the four of them; Patrick, Joe, Andy and of course, Pete, and Bert. They were all chatting animatedly with each other, and I almost felt rude interrupting them.

"Petey, can I talk to you?" I asked softly, silently begging Mr Way to take a step closer to me. I felt stronger and more sure of myself when he was close to me. He did not move, however, instead watching my every move.

Pete looked up at me, and I didn't see the usual smile that graced his face when we were in each other's company. "Why?" He asked me simply.

"Because I need to talk to you." I replied curtly.

"She needs her puppy, Pete," Bert said, grinning at me and then elbowing Pete in the side, "off you go."

"I dunno, Bert," Pete said in an obnoxious tone, "it looks to me like she's already  _got_ a puppy -"

"One more word, Mr Wentz, and I'll have you in detention until you graduate." Gerard warned. "Now stand up, and do as you've been asked."

Pete blushed and stood up. "Can't we do this here?"

I turned to Mr Way momentarily, catching a small encouraging smile from him before I turned back to Pete. "I suppose we could," I said, a small smile finding its way onto my face, "if you want to let them see you being dumped, that is."

Patrick let out an audible squeak, and Andy sucked in his breath. Joe did not respond, but Bert's face lit up. He narrowed his eyes, watching the display which was going on in front of him. "Lauren, I -"

I cut Pete off quickly. "We're over, Petey-Pie," I now used the name as a way of mocking him, "and I don't want to even be friends with you."

"Lauren," Pete said in a warning tone, "don't forget what I know -"

"As much as I'd dislike it if you spread what you  _know_ ," I put air-quotations round the last word, "I realise that I can't really stop you - and I also realise that  _I don't care_."

I smirked and turned back to Gerard. "Could you walk me to my class please,  _Sir_?" Mr Way nodded and let me go first before he followed me. I smiled to myself, almost sure in the fact that Gerard had thrown a smug smirk back at Pete before he'd departed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Miss Hardwood," Gerard said, smirking at me as he came to lean against the desk in front of my own as the last student left his classroom, "if you're going to play games on your phone all lesson, do you think you could at least  _look_ like you're trying to also do the work?"

I grinned up at him. "Whoopsie," I paused, "you've got a Pokemon on your foot."

He chuckled. "You're still playing that?"

I shrugged, putting my phone on the desk. "I just found it on my phone and remembered that I didn't delete it. Your classroom is actually a hotspot for Pokemon."

"I'll add that to my list of lifetime achievements."

"Lifetime achievements list?" I raised an eyebrow. "Sounds very grand - what kind of things have you got on it?"

"Being born is right there," he said, raising a hand above his head, "right at the top."

"That's a pretty great thing to achieve, I suppose," I mused, "what else?"

"Winning the spelling competition when I was nine makes the list, and definitely swimming with dolphins."

"You swam with dolphins!?" I exclaimed in surprise and awe.

Gerard chuckled. "Not yet, but there's a space on the list for it."

"I don't think you're supposed to reserve spaces for stuff on your 'list of lifetime achievements'." I grinned at him, "what else is on there?"

"Reserving spaces again," he paused, thinking for a second, "the day my kid is born. The day they win their first competition. They graduate university -"

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" I tried not to think of the possible guilt I could feel because of this conversation.

Mr Way shrugged. "When you're my age, you start thinking about having kids."

"You're like, twenty-three."

"Don't remind me." He groaned, taking a seat and pulling it closer to me before sitting down. "You never realise how great being a kid is until you're an adult."

"I feel like there's a point to this conversation?"

"Not really," he paused, "but you should know that the decision is your's - having a baby is a big responsibility, and a lifetime commitment in most circumstances." He hesitated for a few seconds, almost as if he were considering if what he was about to say next was the best thing to say, "but having an abortion is a big responsibility, too. Most women - and even the men, if they're involved - never get over the loss, and often feel guilty about it." I was silent. I wasn't particularly angry or even upset about what he'd said - instead I was thinking on his words and considering them carefully. "Do you wanna come for a ride?"

"Depends where we're going."

"I have to go get Mikey from the hospital -"

"Is he okay?" Despite how much I disliked Mikey Way, I still cared about why he was in the hospital - not for his sake, of course, but for Gerard's.

"He recently got out of rehab," Gerard answered, "and has to go back to speak to his psychiatrist every week."

"Oh right," I said, "how long was he in rehab for?"

"About eight months." I knew that eight months was a long time to be in rehab. Gerard must have noticed the look on my face because he then said, "drugs are a very bad addiction, Laur - don't ever get into them."

I shook my head. "I'd never."

"And then after the hospital, we could go and get ice-cream?"

"Will Mikey be there?" I asked slowly, not willing to show my disliking for his brother, but wanting to make it clear that I was not eager to go anywhere with Mikey anytime soon.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gee paused, "I know you don't like him - there are times when I don't like him either."

"I don't particularly dislike him," I replied, "I just don't think he likes me."

"He's just like that around new people - he thinks he has to protect me." Gerard paused, "you have no idea how many girls he's scared away."

"From him?"

"From me." Gerard paused. "He was like it to Frank at one point, too. Back when we were  _much_ younger."

"It's hard to imagine anybody being unkind to Frank," I said, "he's so nice."

"You've never seen him when he is angry," he took a breath, "Frank's lethal."


	31. Chapter 31

I groaned, rolling over in my bed once again. I knew what my problem was, and I knew there was only one way to solve it. Stupid pregnancy. I turned over in my bed, throwing the corner of my duvet back over itself and grabbing my phone from where it had slid.

"Hello?"

"Gee?" I said quietly, "can you come over?"

"Lauren," he said in a worried tone, "is something wrong? Is everything okay? Is it the baby? Oh God, I'll be over soon, don't move!" He hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang again. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lauren, I'm outside. Is everything okay?"

I nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, um, everything's fine. Can you come in for a sec?"

"It's eleven o'clock at night."

"You're an insomniac," I reminded him, "don't tell me you were going to sleep."

"Okay, yeah sure." He said, "you're right." I heard a car door slam, though whether it was through the phone or because of my open window I didn't know. "Come let me in."

"Take the spare key from under the flowerpot and let yourself in," I told him, "take off your shoes and coat and leave them in the hallway. Come up the stairs to the third floor."

"Your parents -"

"Are back in New York." I told him, "they won't be back for another two months or so."

He sighed, "alright, I'm on my way up now." As he said that, I heard the front door slam.

**Gerard's POV**

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" I asked, pushing a door open and seeing a double bed in a room decorated in blue and white. I looked around the room and walked in a little more, trying to see her.  _My Lauren_. "Lauren?"

"Gee!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned and saw a  _very_ sexy looking teenager standing there.

"Lauren, I, ugh -" I blushed, looking at the floor. "I think... here, um, take my jacket." I unzipped my hoodie and held it out to her, not looking up from the carpet.

"Don't you like it?" She asked sadly. I couldn't bare to hear her upset, so I looked up.

"It looks, um, lovely, Lauren, really." I blushed a deeper red, "but I don't think we should -"

"Oh hush," she said, "I'm not  _that_ horny."

" _That horny_?" I echoed, "did you get me here just to -"

"If I say yes does that mean I don't get to suck your dick?" She asked bluntly.

I spluttered, unable to give her a straight answer.  _Of course_ I wanted her perfect, soft lips wrapped around my cock, but I knew that if I let her come near me then I wouldn't be able to stop, and one thing would lead to another.

"Lauren, I..." I trailed off, taking a deep breath. "You  _cannot_ suck my dick." I tried to sound firm, but I was almost positive that my words sounded like a desperate plea.

" _Why_?" She asked, sounding like a child who was complaining to their parent.

"You've been celibate for a week." I reminded her, "you can't honestly -"

"I haven't had sex in almost three weeks." She sighed and took my hoodie, still in my outstretched hand, "and I  _need_ -"

"To sleep?" I cut her off, "why yes, you do. You have school tomorrow."

She sighed and put the hoodie on, going over to her bed and climbing into it. "Fine, okay. Maybe you're right - but will you tuck me in before you go?"

I smiled at her and nodded, coming over to the bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Night." I'm not gonna lie, I'd never tucked anybody in before, so I was very inexperienced. I turned to walk away, but Lauren caught my hand.

"One more kiss?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes when I turned back round to look at her.

I sighed, softening up, and returning to her side. I leant down slowly, going for her forehead, and surprised when she connected our lips, reaching a hand round to the back of my neck and pulling me down on top of her. I only managed to stop myself from landing on her stomach in time.

"Lauren, I -" She nipped at my bottom lip and I let out an involuntary moan. She giggled quietly against me.

"You sure you don't want to stay for a bit?"

"I fucking hate you." I whispered against her, tucking a hand under her so I could turn us both over so I was on the bottom.

"Oh you do?" She smirked, "so you'd hate it if I did  _this_ then?" Lauren's hand snaked down to my crotch and she squeezed gently. I moaned again. "Or this?" She shuffled down my body a few inches so she was straddling my waist. She began to move her body slowly against mine, speeding up only when I moaned again and rolled my waist up against her automatically. "I think you like that." She smirked, leaning back down and connecting our lips again.

"You're cruel," I told her, bucking my waist up again.

"This is all I wanted."

"Liar," I teased. "You want more."

"I always want more." She disconnected our lips and lowered her body, quickly pulling my t-shirt up and kissing down my stomach and into my navel. She got to the waistband of my jeans and looked up at me with seemingly innocent eyes.

"I knew you'd get your way." I laughed.

"Your seemingly flawless resolve is, apparently, weak." She told me, moving both of her hands to the front of my jeans, undoing them and then moving just enough so she could get to the (now) noticeable bulge in my boxer shorts.

"Laur," I said, "you don't have to if you don't want to -"

"Want to  _so_ bad." Lauren practically tore my boxers from my body, licking her lips at my cock as soon as it had sprung free from its restraint.

* * * * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Gee?" I said quietly, turning to look at him after I'd come down from my high, courtesy of his fingers.

"Hm?" He lifted a finger, trailing it along my shoulder, still covered by his hoodie, but not bothering to remove it.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Here?" He raised an eyebrow. "What if somebody sees?"

"Who's going to know but you and me?" I asked him, "but I'm really tired, and I want to cuddle, and I don't want you to go."

Gerard smiled at me. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smiled back at him. "You're exaggerating."

"I would never." Gee replied earnestly. "It's one of the reasons why I love you." I was silent, and he didn't say another word, probably waiting for my response to his statement. "Lauren, oh God, I'm so sorry, I -"

"Please stay the night with me, Gee." I said again, tangling our fingers together.

Gerard brought them up to our line of vision and looked at them for a few seconds before smiling lovingly at me. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer into his grasp.

Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I forced my mouth to open again. "Gee?"

"Hm?" He replied again, probably trying to sleep too, though not having much luck because of his insomnia.

"I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32

I moved my leg under the cover and it brushed with somebody else's. I sighed contentedly and opened my eyes, being greeted with the sight of a smiling Gerard looking down upon me.

"Morning." He said brightly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while," I replied, taking my phone from the side of my bed and scrolling through Instagram, "I'm sorry about last night - I feel like I kind of forced you."

"I think force is the wrong word," Gerard replied, kissing my forehead, "more like  _persuaded_." He paused, "and you shouldn't be sorry. I don't think I've ever slept better beside someone."

I smiled at his words, liking Maddie's most recent selfie. "What time is it?" I asked, not bothering to look at the time on my own phone, "are we going to be late to school?"

"We're not going to school today," Gerard told me in a tone that implied what he had said was not up for discussion. He lowered his phone and looked at me again, "be ready to leave for ten."

"What do you mean we're not going to school today?" I asked, "you have a job to go to, and I have a commitment until I'm eighteen."

"But a day off won't kill either of us."

"People might get suspicious." I reminded him.

"Not if you text Missy or Maddie and ask them to make it clear that you're off because you're in bed with the flu or something just as dramatic."

I smirked at him, crossing my arms against my chest, "why are you off then?"

"I'm taking a personal day to go to my Grandmother's funeral."

"That's a horrible excuse!" I exclaimed, laughing a little, "and besides, haven't you used that one before?"

"My Grandma died when I was fifteen, so no. Not at this school." I leaned up and kissed his nose.

"I aspire to be like you one day."

"Dashing, with good wit and a sweet sense of humour?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

I nodded. "And everything else."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again, our lips locking together properly this time before he pulled away again.

"It's half eight now. I've got to run home and get changed, and I'll be back for you at ten. Think you can survive until then?"

I nodded. "I'm sure I'll manage."

"Alright," he kissed me again softly, "I'll see you in a bit." I watched him throw the duvet back from his body and get up, pulling his trousers on and carding his hand through his hair. "Bye, Laur." He said to me one more time before he left my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

* * * * *

It was actually  _five minutes to ten_ when Gerard showed up, once again, in my room. "You didn't open the door," he said, sitting down on my bed. "You're breathtaking, by the way."

I turned away from the mirror and smiled at him. "Breathtaking?" I echoed, "now that's a new one."

"You've never been told you're breathtaking before?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head and turned back to the mirror, taking an earring from beside me and putting it into one of the little holes in my ear, "what about ravishing?" I shook my head again. "Beguiling? Pulchritudinous?"

I giggled. "Is the last one even a word?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart and feigning pain at my accusation of him making up a word. "I'd never make up anything - especially not where you're concerned."

"What does it mean then?"

"What does what mean?" Gerard asked innocently as I placed another earring into its hole.

"P-pulchrit -" There was no way I was going to be able to say that word.

"Pulchritudinous?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "It is an adjective, most often used to refer to or describe a woman's beauty."

"You're so smart, Gee," I said as I reached out to him and took his hand in my own, moving it so I could sit on his knee. I put one arm round his shoulders, and kept the other linked with his hand. "And you're so nice to me."

"You deserve me and so much more." Gerard whispered, kissing my cheek. "And you look beautiful."

"I think I prefer the p-word." I smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Say it again, please."

"Pulchritudinous."

"You're something else, Gerard Way." I whispered into his ear.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, locked away in our minds, before he pulled away and nudged me to get off of him. "We're going to be late otherwise," he said as an explanation as he went downstairs with me following him all the way out to his car.

"Why're we here?" I asked him, looking at the posters on the walls around us. Some about adoption agencies, some about mummy-and-baby clubs, and others about abortion clinics in the area and people's experiences of them.

"Because we're going to have a scan."

I swallowed. "A  _baby_ scan?"

"Unless you've got a broken bone," he replied, leading me over to a chair, "then yes."

"But, Gee, I -"

"I told them you're my girlfriend, I hope you don't mind."

"I thought I was." I said under my breath, but apparently not quiet enough for it to go unnoticed by Gerard.

"I didn't want to be presumptuous or make you uncomfortable, Pulchra."

"Pulchra?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my mind momentarily off of what I'd just said and his reply, and the location we were currently at.

He nodded. "I believe it's a Latin girl's name meaning  _beauty_ or  _beautiful_." He shrugged. "You liked pulchritudinous so much I figured you'd like it as a nickname - well, something similar, anyways."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek again, "you're so sweet!"

"Lauren Hardwood?" A doctor called out into the waiting room. At my name, Gerard and I both looked up.

"You ready?"

I nodded, not sure if I was telling him the truth or not. Gee stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led me after the doctor.


	33. Chapter 33

The doctor pointed at a table in the middle of the room and asked me to lay on it. Shaking with nerves a little, I did as I had been asked, silently asking Gerard to sit in the chair beside the table and hold my hand again.

"Okay, Miss Hardwood, my name is Doctor Ballato and you're here for a six-week scan, right?"

"Uh, approximately." Gerard said. "We're not quite sure, are we, Babe?" He looked at me with a happy look on his face and I was silent for a second, shocked at his seemingly casual use of the word  _babe_.

"Uh... y-yeah." I replied after a few seconds. "We're not sure."

"Well we can always find out for you," Doctor Ballato told us with a warm smile on her face. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at Gee and he nodded at me, offering an encouraging smile. "I guess so."

"Okay then, Sweetie, pull up your t-shirt and we'll get going then."

Nodding slowly, I reached my hands to the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up to the bottom of my boobs. I looked over at Gee, who, I noticed, was looking down at the floor, obviously trying not to look. "Gee," I said softly, "am I showing yet?"

I just wanted him to feel comfortable, to be honest. I didn't particularly  _care_ if he looked at my stomach or not, but it was nice that he was trying to be respectful of me and not just ogle. He looked up from the floor and at my bare skin, quickly looking back at me and shaking his head. "Not a bit."

The doctor had a white bottle in her hand. "Ready?" She asked again. I nodded once more and watched as she sat down on a stool, pulling herself over to the side of the bed and hooking a monitor stand with her foot, pulling it up beside us. Gerard was opposite the stand, but she angled it so we'd both have a good view of the image on the screen. "This is going to be a little cold, but that's normal, okay?"

"Okay." I replied quietly, bracing myself as she flipped the bottle around and squeezed some transparent gel onto my stomach. I had seen this done enough times in films, of course, and so it was odd to finally experience it myself. Doctor Ballato flicked the monitor on and smiled at me again before she took the wand from its place and put it onto my stomach, rolling it against the gel until a picture appeared on the screen.

"Woh." Gerard breathed out.

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly, transfixed by the image on the screen.

"That's your -" the doctor cut herself off and leaned a little closer to the monitor.

"What is it?" Gerard asked immediately, a taught tone to his voice. "Is something wrong?"

The doctor shook her head, "it's too early to tell if something minor is wrong -"

"Something major then?" I asked, feeling my eyes cloud up with tears, "is something wrong? Is my baby okay?"

Gerard's hand found my own and he laced them together, giving my hand a small squeeze. "Your baby is fine, Miss Hardwood, " the doctor said eventually, "I just..." she trailed off, "I have to go and check something with my colleague." She freezed the image on the screen, pressed a button. Aphoto of the sonogram printed out. She took it and left the room with a quick, "excuse me."

I turned to Gerard. "Do you think everything is okay?"

"She said everything was."

"But she sounded worried." I pointed out. "What if something's wrong with it, Gee?" I asked, "what if she was just lying to us to get us to be quiet?"

"I don't think she'd do that, Pulchra," he said softly, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing them, "she's a doctor, and it seems like a very immoral thing to do." He paused. "Maybe it's a good thing?"

"Shit," I said quietly, "I'm so worried."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about -"

"Miss Hardwood? Mr Way?" Doctor Ballato returned. "I'm so sorry about my disappearance, I hope I didn't worry you." She handed the picture to Gerard and went back to the screen, still frozen. "You see this here?"

I narrowed my eyes at the image before nodding. "This is a foetus."

"But there's one there too," I said, "how could...?" I trailed off, not believing it for a second. " _Oh_."

"Twins?" Gerard spoke aloud. "As in,  _two_?"

"So it seems."

"Why was that so hard to see, then?" Gerard asked, voicing what I could not because I was now in shock. I hadn't originally wanted one baby, let alone  _two_.

"It's hidden behind the first one," the doctor said, "which is why it was so hard to see. My colleague is a specialist in midwifery, and so was better able to assess the image which we saw."

"So there is definitely two, then?" Gerard asked again. Doctor Ballato nodded. "Okay then..." he trailed off, presumably at a loss for other words before he turned to me. "I think I need to get her home."

Doctor Ballato nodded and handed me some tissues. Almost absentmindedly I took them, and wiped my stomach clean of gel. I pulled my t-shirt down and ignored Gerard's outstretched hand, instead jumping the few inches to the floor from the bed by myself.

"Thank you, Doctor Ballato."

"My pleasure." She paused. "Congratulations again. Would you like a copy of the sonogram?"

"We'll have two more, please." Gerard told her.

She nodded and smiled, pressing the button again on her computer and then once more. "I've sent them to reception, you'll need to pay there - have that one on me." Gerard smiled, thanking her, "again, I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"Come on, Laur," Gee said, putting an arm round my shoulders as he led me back into the waiting room and over to reception. He paid for the photos and then led me out to his car, strapping me into the passenger seat before going round to his side of the car.

"You hungry?" He asked me, pulling up outside a McDonalds. I looked at him and shook my head, unable to speak. "You sure?" I nodded. "Do you want to just grab some coffee instead?" I shrugged and he started the car again, driving to the nearest Starbucks. Gerard pulled up into a space round the corner from the coffee shop and got out of the car, coming round and helping me out too before leading me to the shop.

"So two, huh?" He said encouragingly, watching as I idly stirred my hot chocolate with a black plastic spoon. "Two babies... that'll be fun, right?"

"Gee," I said softly, "please stop."

The smile fell from his face. "Stop?" He echoed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I didn't want one baby," I sighed, "let alone two."

"But you sounded worried when you thought something was wrong - that shows you do care."

"Of course I care," I told him, "I want to keep the baby now -"

" _Babies_."

"Whatever." I snapped. "I want to keep  _them_ now... but it's just going to be harder to explain. They'll be harder to get adopted -"

" _Adopted_?!" Gerard echoed in a horrified tone, almost choking on his coffee. "Why would you let them be  _adopted_?"

"Because I can't care for them." I told him. "I'm seventeen years old, and I live by myself most of the time in my parents' house. My brother's away at boarding school for most of the year, and I love my teacher."

Gerard cocked his head and smiled at me, reaching across the table to take my hand in his own. "All of that can be sorted out. You can... you can... you can come and live with me!" He exclaimed.

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. "And Mikey?"

"Mikey will have to go," he admitted, "but you and the babies can come live with me. I'll take care of you and them for as long as you want me to. If you want to go away to university then I'll look after them and -"

"That's all nice to say, Gee," I told him, "but I'm not a mother. I won't be for a very long time, if ever."

"You say that now, but when you thought something was wrong, you went all mother-y." He said softly. "You'll be a great mum."

"Oh Gee," I said affectionately, ignoring the tear rolling down my cheek, "you're so sweet, and you don't deserve this. You don't deserve  _me_."

"Hey," he said sweetly, reaching out and catching a tear from the bottom of my face before it could fall and hit the table, "you're my girlfriend, right?" I nodded, sniffling, "and I care about you, right?" I nodded again, "so let me take care of you - you don't have to live by yourself anymore - not if you don't want to. Come live with me, and go back when your parents come home - or don't go back at all."

" _My parents_." I realised. "How am I going to tell them?" I put my face in my hands and let out a few sobs before I looked back up at Gerard. "I must look like such a mess to you right now, huh?"

"I still think you're pulchritudinous." I smiled at that, touched that he was still trying so hard with me when I was (possibly) overreacting. "And sweet. And lovely. And kind." I smiled a little more. "Why don't you come home with me tonight, hm? It's a Friday, so we can spend tomorrow together as well. I'll treat you like a princess - make you hot chocolate with marshmallows before bedtime, and let you choose what we watch on the TV - and I'll make the mean dragon, Mikey, stay locked up in his room. Does that sound good?"

I let out a small giggle and nodded. "Yeah... yeah, okay."

"Yeah?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. Perhaps he hadn't expected me to agree.

"Yeah." I said, a little more brightly than I'd said before, "that sounds fun - on one condition."

"Name it, Princess." He smirked, leaning across the table and pecking my nose.

"We go back to McDonalds. I'm  _super_ hungry."

Gerard chuckled. "I'm sure I can manage that."


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh God," Mikey groaned when he entered the kitchen and saw me, " _again_ , Gee?"

"Shut up, Mikey."

"This isn't legal -"

"I know." He said, sighing, as he reached up into one of the cupboards and pulled down a sack of unpopped kernels of corn.

"So send her home then -"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Mikey whined. "She's a  _child_ , Gee. You can make her do whatever you -" he cut himself off, "you didn't blackmail her, did you?" Mikey turned to me and took me by the shoulders. "Tell me truthfully, okay? Has he hurt you? Did he say something to you? Is he blackmailing you -?"

"Mikey," I said slowly, reaching up and placing my hands on his shoulders, "I understand that you're worried about Gerard being caught and getting in trouble, and maybe even going to prison, but I promise you that I would  _never_ do anything to make that happen." Mikey was silent. "And no, as much as I appreciate you asking, he did not blackmail me, he has not hurt me. He has done everything I could have thought of - and more - to help me in these last few weeks, and for that, I'm so  _so_ grateful."

"Oh." Mikey uttered simply, looking into my eyes for a few seconds before turning away from me and back to his brother. "Could I um, maybe watch the movie with you guys?"

Gerard smiled, "I'll get some more popcorn out then, yeah?"

"If that's okay with you, Lauren," Mikey asked, turning to me again and offering a small smile.

I nodded. "Of course it is. It'd be nice to get to know you better, Mikey."

"Pizza for dinner?" Gerard asked, interrupting our exchanges. We both looked at him. He had his phone in one hand and a pizza delivery menu in the other. I nodded in sync with Mikey.

"I'll go pick it up if you'd like," Mikey offered, "leave you two alone for half hour or so, since I'm interrupting on tonight."

"Okay, yeah, sure." Gerard agreed after exchanging a few glances with me, "if you're sure you don't mind, Mikey?"

"Not at all." He paused, "you order it, I'll go start the car." He left the room, and we heard the front door slam shut a few seconds later.

"Well he changed his tune quickly." I remarked, smirking at Gerard.

"Surprisingly so - took Frank almost three times as long as it took for you to win him over."

"You think he's serious about it?"

Gee shrugged, "I can't see why he wouldn't be - Mikey doesn't mess around much." He handed me the pizza menu, "what do you want?"

"Whatever you're having, I don't mind." I replied, not even bothering to look at the leaflet.

"You pick."

"I don't care -"

"I said I'd treat you like a princess tonight, right?" I nodded, "and princesses get to pick the pizza topping - so pick."

I giggled and took the leaflet, flicking through it for a few seconds before I turned back to him. "Can we get ham, sweetcorn and pineapple?"

He wrinkled his nose. "You get  _pineapple_ on a pizza?"

"It's the greatest contrast between the greasy cheese and salty ham." I replied. "Like salted caramel ice-cream - it balances out."

"We're getting half with pineapple, and half without." Gerard concluded, dialling the number into his phone and putting it to his ear. "I don't care what the princess says, I'm not eating pineapple on my pizza."

I giggled quietly, listening to him relay the order to the pizza delivery company.

"Are you cold?" Gerard asked me, putting a hand around my waist and adjusting his position as best he could with me laying on him. I shook my head. "Comfortable?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?" He raised an eyebrow, "how do I make that a 'yes'?"

"That depends on how long we've got until Mikey comes back -" We both looked up at the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway.

"Not long apparently." Gerard told me wryly. "Sorry, Sugar."

"No problem," I told him, "Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me later?"

"Not while Mikey's in the house no," he told me, "I want him to like you." We heard a car door slam.

"No," I replied, "I meant, like, when we go to sleep, will you sleep beside me?"

"Of course, Pulchra."

"You won't try and do the honourable thing and sleep on the sofa whilst the princess takes the bed?"

A key turned in the door. "You're my girlfriend, remember? Girlfriends and boyfriends sleep in the same bed." He told me.

I smiled and reached up to meet his lips halfway as we kissed, his hand snaking further round my body and pulling me closer to him as I tried my hardest to worm my way into his lap. He had other ideas, it seemed, because he pulled away the second the living room door opened. "I got an extra side of garlic bread," Mikey proclaimed as he placed the boxes on the coffee table along with a two-litre bottle of Pepsi, "that's what took so long - they had to cook them separately since we hadn't originally ordered them." He paused. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No," Gerard said, a small smirk gracing his perfect lips, "not at all. We were just discussing what we were going to watch."

"Lemme guess," Mikey pulled a pizza box open and grabbed a piece, taking a bite and chewing it before finishing his sentence, "you're voting  _Watchmen_?"

Gerard shrugged. "It's my favourite."

Mikey groaned and took ate another bite before looking at me, "what's your vote?"

"Um..." I trailed off, quickly running through the list of movies that I liked in my head. " _Back To The Future_?" I asked nervously, caring whether or not Mikey approved of my suggestion.

"One, two or three?" Mikey asked.

"One or two," I replied, "preferably one. I'm not overly fond of three, and two is a bit outlandish."

"I agree." Gerard said, "three's just boring, and two's sometimes the same."

"I'm good with  _Back To The Future_." Mikey moved the first box of pizza and opened the second, holding out a slice of pineapple to me and a slice of non-pineapple to Gee. In response to my unspoken question, he replied, "Gee once reblogged a meme about people who put pineapple on their pizza - the status was something like, 'kill them all'."

Gerard blushed and turned to me. "I, um, didn't mean it obviously."

I giggled, kissing his cute little button nose before taking the first bite of my slice, "of course you didn't. The babies will probably like pineapple on pizza too."

" _Babies_?" Mikey echoed.

"They're twins." Gerard replied nonchalantly, surprisingly not excited to tell his brother such a huge piece of news.

" _Twins_?" Mikey echoed in an unemotional tone - okay, he sounded a  _little_ excited. "There's going to be  _two_ of them?"

"That's what twins are, Mikes." Gerard answered.

Mikey bit his lip. "Do we, um, know who the father is yet?"

"Mikey," Gerard said in a stern tone, "that's not a very nice question to ask." He paused, "but no, we don't."

"Oh." Mikey uttered simply. We sat in silence for another minute or so, munching on our slices of pizza, Mikey finishing first, and therefore being the next one to speak. "Are you  _going_ to find out who he is?"

"I don't know." Gerard answered truthfully, looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "it's Lauren's decision to make, I guess."

I immediately felt guilty, and thus replied, "we can go find 


	35. Chapter 35

I rolled over in bed, taking a deep contented breath before opening my eyes and looking at the man who was asleep beside me. I sat up, balancing the weight of my head on my hand, watching the way his chest rise and fell as he breathed, and how his face looked so peaceful and content when he was asleep.

"Gee?" I whispered after a few minutes. "Gerard?" I pinched his nose. Within a few seconds, he spluttered, and his eyes snapped open. He glared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"I really hope you have a cup of coffee waiting for me, because that was the worst way I've ever been woken up -" he cut himself off, "no, scratch that. The  _second_ worst."

"Second?" I grinned, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, "what was the worst, then?"

"You know how, as a teenager, your parents always threaten to throw a glass of cold water on you if you don't get up?"

"My parents haven't lived at home properly since I was eleven." I reminded him. "So no, I don't."

"Eleven?" He raised an eyebrow, "that's highly illegal."

"If you look up the word  _illegal_ in the dictionary, there's a picture of me." I smirked, "but my brother's five years older than me, so they used to leave me with him."

"Still, that makes him sixteen at the time," Gerard said, "that's... wrong, if not illegal."

"Whatever." I huffed. "Tell me the rest of the story."

"There's not really much left to tell," he said, "but let's just say that I found out that my mother was  _not_ joking about throwing cold water over me."

"And I bet she didn't have a cup of coffee ready for you." I grinned.

"So you do, then?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I answered, "but if you hurry up and get ready we can stop at Starbucks on the way to the hospital." I paused, "and I'll pay."

"I'll pay -"

"You've paid for everything so far - lemme pay for this, Gee."

He sighed. "Okay, fine, but we're going out for lunch afterwards - and I'm paying."

* * * * *

"Laur, you really don't have to -"

"No, Gee," I cut him off, sipping on my hot chocolate from the Starbucks that we'd stopped by on the way to the hospital, "we should get this done - I feel bad for getting you so involved when they might not even be your's -"

"It doesn't matter what the test says," Gerard said, clutching at my hand desperately as I followed the doctor into the examination room, "I'll still be their dad."

"Oh, Gee," I said again, "you're so sweet."

"Miss Hardwood, please lie on this bed." The doctor smiled, "my name is Doctor Euringer, and I'll be doing your amniocentesis today - is that okay?"

I nodded, "of course it is, Doctor. You can call me Lauren, I guess."

"Okie-dokie," he replied, "let's get started. Do you know how this is going to work?" I shook my head. "Do you want to know?" I thought for a second before shaking my head again. "Do you want to watch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can put a curtain up so that you don't have to see everything I'm doing - in case you get nervous around needles or something."

I bit my lip. "No, I'm fine with needles... not great with pain, but I can cope."

"Okay, well if you've nothing else to ask me, then we can get started?"

"How long will the results take to come back?" I asked, squeezing Gerard's hand for strength. He shot me a supportive look and I accepted it gratefully.

"We've got the DNA samples from Mr Way, so we can run the samples immediately, and hopefully get the results to you within an hour." Doctor Euringer explained, "you can wait until then, or we can call you."

I looked at Gee and he nodded, "we'll wait." We chorused.

"Ok, sure." Doctor Euringer replied, "I'm afraid I can't give you any painkillers for this because it could react with the amniotic fluid and give an unclear result." He shrugged, "so I apologise if this hurts." Great. That meant it was one hundred percent going to hurt - a lot.

* * * * *

**Gerard's POV**

"Miss Hardwood? Mr Way?" Doctor Euringer appeared in the waiting room again calling our names once again. I took Lauren's hand for the umpteenth time that day and smiled encouragingly at her, pulling her up with me as I stood and walked over to the Doctor, following him out of the room and back into the examination room we'd been in earlier. "I've got your results here." He took an envelope from his desk. It had one word on it.  _Hardwood_. "Now, I don't know what result you're hoping for, so I can't tell you whether you'll be happy with it or not," he paused, "but the paternity of your fetuses are not the only thing that is written on the paper in this envelope?"

"Oh?" Lauren asked, "what else is there?"

"Your fetuses are fraternal twins." He said, "so there were two amniotic sacs." He paused, "I took a sample of both, and ran them both, in case there were two different fathers."

"Is that possible?"

"In rare cases, yes." The doctor replied. "Would you like to read the results privately? You could take them home with you if you'd like."

Lauren shook her head, "I don't think I could sit in the same car with that envelope and  _not_ know." She paused, turning to me, "is that okay with you, Gee?"

I nodded, swallowing. "I don't think I could, either."

"Would you like to read the contents of the envelope in private?" Doctor Euringer asked again.

"Is that okay?" I asked, not giving Lauren a chance to reply to his question.

"Of course - I'll be in my office if you need me - it is right across the hall." He handed the envelope to Lauren and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lauren sat down in one of the plastic chairs against the wall. I sat beside her and put a hand on her knee. "Whatever it says," I paused, "it doesn't matter, okay?" I had to remind her of that just one more time. Before everything changed. For better or for worse.

She nodded and bit her lip. "I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Pulchra." I replied. "Do you want me to open it?" Lauren was shaking like a leaf. She nodded and silently handed the envelope to me. Dutifully, I opened it, pulling the paper from the envelope and unfolding it, ignoring the burning urge to sweep my eyes across the page before I began reading. I cleared my throat and began to read. "Paternity sample subject: Mr Gerard Arthur Way, born April 9th 19-." I paused, ignoring the icy temperature of my fingers, cold with anticipation and nerves. "Mother: Lauren Alice Hardwood, born October 18th 20-. Foetus 1, left amniotic sac." There were some numbers that I didn't bother to read out, and then at the bottom there were three words and one number... "probability of paternity = 99.999%."

"Gee!" Lauren exclaimed, "you're the dad!"

"Of twin one," I reminded her, kissing her softly. I was overjoyed, but I wanted to finish reading the results. Underneath the probability of paternity, there was one more word, and one more number; "chromosomes = XX." I turned to her again, "it's a girl!"

She exclaimed in delight and threw her arms around me. "Read the other one!"

"Foetus two, right amniotic sac." I ignored the list of numbers again and skipped to the bottom. "Probability of paternity = 99.999%!" She cuddled up closer to me as I finished reading, "chromosomes = XX."

"Girls!" She exclaimed. "And they're your's, Gee!" I dropped the letter to the floor, pulling her close to me and letting my tears of happiness spill out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Lauren's POV**

When we got home, Mikey was waiting for us. He had a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table, and a dish of lasagne beside it with a plate placed in front of three of the seats.

"I made lunch!" He said brightly, "I hope you like lasagne, Lauren, it's our Grandmother's recipe - it's probably Gee's favourite food ever."

I smiled at Gerard, now glad that we'd decided to go back to his house for food instead of going to a restaurant. "Is it now?" I asked, "what was your Grandmother's name, Mikey?"

"Elena." He replied.

"Pretty." I mused, smirking to myself as I sat down. "Individual, too." I looked at Gerard who had sat down beside me, silently, and Mikey who was sitting opposite me. "It would be a nice name for a little girl, wouldn't it, Gee?"

"No way!" Mikey exclaimed, almost dropping the bottle of lemonade which he was pouring into his glass, "one of them is a girl?!"

"Two." I replied. "Two girls." I paused, "Elena - if Gerard agrees - and we still have to think of the other one's name."

"Oh, Gee!" Mikey cooed, "please call her Elena, it would be so perfect! You loved Grandma so much, and it could be her namesake."

Gerard sighed, though a smile found its way onto his face. "Is that a yes?" I asked, lacing my hand with Gerard's under the table.

"I guess it is," he said, "but she has to have a middle name, too." Gerard looked at his brother, who was slicing the lasagne up in its dish, "and Mikey?" Mikey looked up from his task, "you're gonna be an uncle."

"What?! Really?!" Mikey yelled in excitement.

"Eight months, Mikey," I said, "eight months and you can meet your nieces."

Mikey was about twenty - just a few years older than myself - but he seemed to be more excited about the whole thing than I was - though I had to admit, as I found out each new piece of information about the babies -  _my girls_ \- it made me happier, and more excited to finally meet them.

"So what other names are you thinking of?" Mikey asked, placing a slice of lasagne on my plate, and doing the same for Gerard.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk about it -"

"Let's talk about it now!" He exclaimed, cutting his brother off. "Please call one Mikey!"

I chuckled, "Mikey? But that's your name." I paused, "it's a boy's name. We're having two girls."

"Mikey-etta then." He grinned, "you could start a trend -"

"Or," Gerard interrupted, "we could ignore your dumb suggestions." He said this in a teasing tone so that Mikey knew he was joking.

"Shut up, Gee, or I'll tell her about what you were going to call your kids when you were younger."

"Ooh," I said, cutting the lasagne up again and spearing a piece onto the fork, raising it up to my mouth, "this is going to be good. Please tell me."

"Mikey, please don't." Gerard groaned, shovelling a piece of lasagne into his mouth.

"Ringwald." Mikey said in reply to his brother's words.

"As in  _Molly Ringwald_?" I asked in surprise. "What was wrong with just plain Molly?"

Mikey shrugged. Gerard was silent. "He said that Molly was boring and too 'mainstream' for him and his kid, so he'd call her something different, and after its mother."

"You thought you were going to  _marry_ Molly Ringwald?" I asked, turning to him.

Gerard was blushing a bright red. "I was like, six, so I think you can cut me some slack -"

"Aw, I think it's adorable." I leaned over and kissed his lips, tasting some lasagne on them and licking it off, much to Mikey's disgust.

He pretended to be sick, declaring, "you two are disgusting!"

Gerard and me giggled in unison before going back to eating our lunch.

"Stay with me tonight." Gerard whispered into my ear, ignoring the movie we were watching.

I giggled at the strange feeling of his warm breath against the back of my neck. Not because I wasn't used to it, but because I hadn't been expecting it. "Tonight?" I asked innocently. "But I need to get home and feed the dog."

"You have a dog?" He asked in surprise.

I giggled. "No." I paused, "I just wanted to worry you for a few seconds."

"It didn't work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He answered nonchalantly.

"Do you not get worried about anything?"

"Missing a deadline, maybe." He answered, "and you, of course."

"Of course." I agreed, giggling as I sat up and looked into his eyes. "What else?"

"Worries me?" I nodded. "Oh, um... sometimes I get worried when I'm shopping. Like, I get to the front of the line, and I have all this stuff to buy, and sometimes I worry that my card's going to get declined, and even though I  _know_ I have enough money, I still worry, you know?"

I shook my head. "I have a credit card," I reminded him, "I never have to worry about that - my parents pay it back every month in full. I also have a debit account, and I get a ridiculous amount of money moved into it every week."

"Do I want to know how much?"

"Probably more than you make in a week." I answered.

"Over £1000?" He asked in surprise, and perhaps a little envy.

I nodded. "By a little."

"How much is a little?" He asked in a curious tone of voice, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, so I get £2200 a week, and if I ask for more, I get about £4000 all together."

Gerard sucked in his breath. "Damn."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Plus my parents pay the gas and electric bills, and buy all the food, and pay the maids."

"You have maids?"

"Well, they're cleaners, really, because I don't ask them to do much else. But yeah, they're maids too."

"How come I've never seen them?"

"They usually come while I'm at school." I shrugged, "but if I want them to come at a different time."

"You're filthy rich." Gerard said seriously.

"I'm filthy something else, too." I smirked, kissing his lips, "you wanna find out?"

He shook his head. "Not until I've googled exactly what is safe to do when you're pregnant."

I let out an exaggerated sigh, though I was secretly touched at how caring he was being - though now we knew he was the dad, I expected the whole protective thing to get much worse.

"I'm crying on the inside."

"The babies won't be." I smiled at his words, the little joke making me giggle. "So are you staying tonight or not?"

"I guess I could," I mused, a teasing tone to my voice, "maybe I should check with my parents though..."

"Oh please," Gerard said, "if you checked everything with your parents, then they'd probably have moved back by now - either that or sent you away to boarding school too."

"And then I wouldn't have met you."

"Exactly." He kissed me again, placing a hand on my stomach, "and we wouldn't have Elena and the other one."

"The other one?" I smirked, "I like that. I think I like it more than I like Elena."

"Okay, the other one needs a name - even if it's not permanent - I can't go on calling her that when Elena has a name." He paused, "what's your grandmother's name?"

"Ermantrude." I answered without hesitation.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Maybe not." Gerard paused, "what's your other Grandmother's name?"

"Marion." He wrinkled his nose again and I giggled, tapping the end of it with my fingertip and giggling again at his cute expression in response.

"Any suggestions? No offense, Sugar, but Ermantrude and Marion aren't exactly the best names -"

"You suggested them," I pointed out, "I was going to go with something sweet."

"Your suggestion?"

"Emily." I replied. "Emily Belle."

He grinned. "You've got a middle name, too?"

"Well we met at Belleville High, right?" He nodded, "we've got to get that in there somewhere."

Gerard chuckled. "I like it. Elena and Emily Belle." Gee paused, "what about -"

"Elena Frankie." I interrupted. "After Frank."

"You hardly even know him." Gerard said. "Why would you name one of your children after him?"

"Because he's your best friend, and has been since you two were little children." I replied. "He must be important to you. He comes into school to have lunch with you, for God's sake, Gee."

"He is important to me," Gerard agreed, "we're like brothers." He paused, "but I don't like how Elena Frankie sounds. Let's think of something else?"

"Of course," I said, "it's your call."

"Our call." He corrected. "Elena June?"

"June?" I echoed, "like the month?"

"Yeah," he answered, "it's an old-time name, but is still pretty. June has connotations of summer - the sun, spending time with friends and family," he paused, quickly doing the math, "plus, in eight months, it  _will_ be June."

"So you think they're going to be born then?"

"Thereabouts." He shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Elena June and Emily Belle?" I asked. Gerard nodded. "They're so pretty."

"Like you." Gerard kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled.

"I prefer the other word." I whispered.

"Pulchritudinous?" I nodded. "You're pulchritudinous, then."


	37. One Month Later

Since the day we'd gone for the baby scan, I'd practically moved in with Gerard. He was so protective over me, and I loved it. Mikey had become like an older brother, and if Gerard wasn't home then Mikey made sure I was okay and had everything I needed.

"Am I showing yet?" I asked Mikey one morning as I pulled my jumper up to display my white vest. I pulled it taut to my body and looked at him. "Even a little?"

Mikey ate another spoonful of cornflakes before shrugging. "You're bigger than you were this time last month -"

"Mikey, don't tell her that!" Gerard chided as he came down the stairs. He kissed my cheek and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"But  _Gerard_ ," I say as a reply, using his full name, which shocked him, "look how  _big_ I am."

"You don't look pregnant at all, Pulchra," he assured me, "you look like you swallowed half a turkey."

"Gerard!" I exclaimed in frustration, "I don't wanna be fat -"

"But think of the two lovely little girls you get at the end of it." He smirked and kissed my cheek again, "come on, we've got to get to school or we'll be late."

"People are going to start noticing." I grumbled, giving a quick wave to Mikey and stealing a sip from his mug of decaf coffee before putting it back down in front of him. "When can I drop out of school?"

"Never." Gerard said firmly. "You gotta finish."

"Everyone's going to know -" I complained.

"Why do you care if everybody will know?" Mikey asked me, "Gee will think you're beautiful anyway, and I'll still be overly fond of you."

I smiled at that. "Aww, cute." I said, "I'm overly fond of you too, Mikey."

* * * * *

"Frank and Jamia are coming over to dinner tonight, Laur," Gerard told me on the way back to his house that evening, "do you mind?" I shrugged. I hadn't seen Jamia in  _ages_. "They say they've got news for us."

Frank and Jamia arrived two hours later, just as Gerard was finishing up prepping the dinner. I opened the door, a little surprised as Frank pulled me into a hug, and Jamia did the same. "Hey," I said, "um, Gee's just finishing the prep for dinner. Want to come wait in the living room?"

Frank nodded and handed me a bottle of wine, "for dinner - and not for you." He grinned and went into the living room.

"How're you holding up?" Jamia asked me.

"Morning sickness and cravings are driving me round the bend." I paused, "oh, um, I really wanted cheesy mash for dinner tonight so Gerard's making it - but I know you guys are vegetarian, so he said he's going to make a separate dish of mash - is that okay?"

Jamia smiled and nodded. "How thoughtful."

When Jamia and I went into the living room, Gerard was already in there, and he was talking with Frank. "So where's Mikey then?" Jamia asked as she sat on the settee.

"Out with a 'girl'," I said, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Why are we air quoting that?" Jamia asked in a confused tone.

"We're pretty sure that Mikey's gay." I replied, "he just strikes me as a gay guy, ya know?"

"I always thought that too." Frank remarked.

"Okay, so tell us this news then." Gerard said excitedly, changing the topic of the conversation. "Are you guys getting a new dog?"

Frank and Jamia looked at each other eagerly before they chorused, "we're pregnant!"

" _Pregnant_?!" Gerard and me chorused.

"Frankie, I'm so happy for you!" Gerard exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a tight hug and shoving Frank's head under his arm, rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles. "You're gonna be a dad!"

"Congrats, Jamia," I said, quieter than Gerard, putting my arms around her. "You're going to be a great mum, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Laur, same to you."

"How far along are you, Jamia?" Gee asked, a wide smile on his face now he had let go of Frank.

"We went for the scan today, actually," Jamia said, "and the doctor worked it out. We're about a week behind the two of you."

"Frank!" Gerard yelled, turning to his best friend with pure glee and excitement written across his entire face. He didn't say anything else - apparently his friend's name was all he was capable of saying.

"Well as long as we're sharing news," I said, causing everybody to look at me, including Gerard, "maybe we should tell you our's."

"Oh, yeah!" Gerard exclaimed in surprise, "right!"

"So," he sat down beside me and (cliché) laced our hands together, "Gee and I are, um..." I didn't know how to phrase it, "you say it."

He knocked his head against mine gently before kissing my cheek and continuing what I had started, "we're having twin girls."

"Twin girls!" Jamia exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands together. "Oh how wonderful!"

"I'm not babysitting for you." Frank said, smirking, "apparently girls together are terrible. Make them siblings, it's going to get ten times worse."

I giggled. "And we've picked out names as well," I turned to Gee, "can we tell them?" He nodded eagerly. "Elena June and Emily Belle." I paused, "Elena after Gerard and Mikey's grandma, and June because they'll be born in June - which means that your one probably will be too. And Emily Belle because it's sweet and girly."

"Our kids are going to be the best of friends!" Frank exclaimed happily, "together every weekend, going to the same school -"

"You have no idea how excited he is," Jamia smirked, looking at her boyfriend, "he's been talking about your baby - now babies - and our's being friends forever and one day having a similar conversation with each other."

Gerard and me giggled. "Aww, Frankie," I cooed, "you're so cute!"

"Better not be cuter than me." I heard Gerard grumble into my ear.

I turned to him and smiled, kissing him softly and quickly on the lips before I turned back to Frank and Jamia, "but not as cute as Gerard."

"You two are disgusting." Frank said, pretending to vomit. Jamia giggled at her dumbass boyfriend, "get a room."

"We have a whole house, Frank," Gerard reminded him, " _you're_ invading it."

"Oh yeah," Frank grinned, "oops."

"Idiot." Jamia giggled.

"Let's go eat dinner." I suggested, unsure if it was actually ready or not, but aware that I felt like I hadn't eaten in a century.


	38. Chapter 38

Dinner consisted of excited chatter about the babies. "They're going to be the best of friends!" Frank declared again, the purest excitement evident in his tone and his facial expression. "Go to school together, have joint birthday parties!"

"We'll do the cleaning up." Jamia volunteered, winking at me across the table.

"Yep." I agreed, standing up and going for Gerard's plate.

He pulled it away from me, however. "Nope." He said, "Frank and me will do it."

"But -"

"We'll do it." Frank confirmed. "You're pregnant."

"Not disabled, Frankie." Jamia reminded him, "we're more than capable of washing a few plates -"

"You two go into the living room." Gerard said, "watch the tele or something?"

"But -" He cut me off again.

"There is no way you're going to win this fight." Gerard told us in authoritative tone.

I looked at Jamia across the table and grinned. "Fine," I said with an exaggerated sigh, "Jamia, would you help me move the living room furniture around?"

Jamia nodded and stood up, "I think we should put the sofa closer to the TV."

"I was thinking of putting it where the TV is," I replied, "but we can try both. It's just a sofa, after all - we'll just lift it up and -"

"Okay fine!" Frank and Gerard exclaimed in unison.

"You win." Gerard grumbled at me. He turned to Frank, "want to go for a walk?" Frank nodded and Gerard kissed me on the cheek. "See you in a bit - call if you need anything."

"We won't, but thanks." I replied, watching him and Frank leave after Frank had said goodbye to Jamia. She turned to me. "We did well."

"They're so dumb." Jamia remarked.

" _Men_." I sighed, face palming. Jamia giggled. We grabbed the plates and walked into the kitchen. I opened the dishwasher and made sure that it was empty before I scraped the unfinished food from the plates and put them in. "Why does Gerard make so much mess?" I wondered out loud, looking round the kitchen once I'd put the plates in. "It's like he finds it impossible to clean up as he goes."

"Frank's exactly the same," Jamia told me in a disapproving tone, "it drives me crazy."

"You and Frank live together?" I asked in surprise, though it was kind of a given.

"You and Gerard do too, right?"

"Actually," I said, biting my lip, "I still live with my parents, but they're in New York right now, and don't come back often. I'm staying with Gerard until they come back next, telling them about the babies and then probably coming to live here after I get kicked out."

"Aw," Jamia said, "they won't kick you out."

"I'm seventeen and pregnant. It's like that terrible English TV show."

"I'm pretty sure that's  _Sixteen and Pregnant_ ," Jamia pointed out, "and besides, they're your parents, and even if they're mad, they'll want to make sure you're okay."

"Or they'll want to murder Gerard for being the dad." I said, "or get him arrested."

"But what if they didn't  _know_ that Gerard was the dad?" She smirked. "Couldn't you just tell them that it was somebody else?"

"But who?"

"Weren't you dating some guy before Gerard?" Jamia asked me. I was taken aback at her intrusive question, so didn't reply. "I only know because Gee seemed upset when he mentioned it - well, okay, he didn't mention you specifically, but he said that the girl he liked had a boyfriend and he was a bit of a douche."

"Aw," I said as a reply, "that's so sweet."

"Can't you just say that he's the dad?"

"It's complicated." I said slowly, "also, my parents kind of like Pete, and would probably want to talk to him, and we're not on the best of terms right now."

"It's up to you," Jamia shrugged, "but your parents won't hate you forever." We cleaned in silence for a few minutes before she said, "this is going to be so great for Frank and Gerard. They've been friends since they were children."

"I know." I replied, "it's nice they get to do parenthood together." I paused, "from what Gee tells me, they've always done everything together, and it's nice that this is no different."

"And we get to do it together," Jamia reminded me with a bright smile, "we can trade tips and things!"

I nodded, drying the kitchen counter, "have you thought of any names yet?"

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," she reminded me, "and we don't want to know until it is born... but we've already got some names - if it's a girl, then Lily Bloom or Cherry Blossom. And if it's a boy, then we want to call it Miles Anthony."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I exclaimed suddenly, throwing my arms around her.

Jamia giggled, "and I'm happy for you and Gerard! He's always gone on about how he wants a family and how he wants fifty billion kids - he always says he loves kids."

"I know he does," I said, "when I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep the twins, he begged me too - he said that him and Mikey would take them and raise them and I'd never have to have anything to do with them if I didn't want to." I paused, "he's so sweet and thoughtful."

"Exactly like Frank."

"I really like him, Jamia," I said seriously, hoping that she wouldn't bring up the whole 'her and Frank' thing again. I loved Jamia, and I loved that she had Frank so we could bond on our seemingly perfect relationships - but I wanted to be deadly serious right now, and I didn't want her to relate this back to her and Frank.

"Like  _really_ like him?" I nodded. "Does he know?"

"We say I love you," I told her, "and we do things that couples do. We're together, so... I guess?"

"Have you  _told_ him that you really like him?" I shook my head. "Then the chances are that he doesn't know - men are dense like that."

I giggled. "I wanna do something special for him, you know?" She nodded. "He's just been so good to me these past few months. He's supported me through all the stuff with Pete, and when I found out I was pregnant, and then he's been letting me stay here free-of-charge, and he drives me everywhere and -"

"Sounds like he really likes you too."

"He's just being a nice guy - and a good boyfriend."

"You two are so cute," Jamia smirked, "you're going to end up as old people in an old people's home together with your great-great-grandkids visiting you once a month out of guilt."

"Jee," I said in a wry tone, "thanks Jamia. That's a really pretty picture you painted for me right there."

She giggled. "You have got to do something nice for him!"

"Like what?"

"Sexy lingerie?" Jamia suggested. My eyes widened, and she giggled again. "I'll take that as a no?"

"Not here." I said. "But back at my house." I looked down at my belly, a little enlarged from the babies inside of it. "I guess nothing will fit me now." I remarked in a melancholic tone of voice.

"They have sexy lingerie for pregnant women," Jamia said in an obvious tone of voice, "I'll send you some links tonight - though if Frank looks at my search history he's going to get  _extremely_ excited."

I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand, "what if he doesn't like sexy lingerie?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Every guy likes sexy lingerie." Jamia assured me, looking round the kitchen, "c'mon, let's go look for some now." She held out her hand, "pass me your phone." I reached into the back pocket of my jeans (which were getting a little small, even this early into the pregnancy), and put it in the palm of her hand.


	39. Chapter 39

**Gerard's POV**

"Frankie?" I asked idly, turning my head to look at my friend as he turned to look at me. He waited for me to continue, "can I ask your opinion?"

"You can ask me anything, Gee." Frank assured me. I knew this already, of course, but I just wanted to make sure.

"And you won't judge?"

"Not even if I had a gavel in my hand and a stupid wig on my head." He grinned, "what's chafing ya?"

"It's about Lauren."

"You're having second thoughts?" Frank guessed. "She's a nice girl, Gee, and -"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts." I snapped, immediately regretting my actions. "Sorry, I um... I just got defensive."

"S'okay." Frank mumbled. "Carry on?"

We walked in silence for a few more seconds, my guilt not yet having disappeared, before I spoke again. "I want to make her a promise."

"Elaborate."

"Like, a promise that I'll always be there - I mean, I've already promised her that, but I want it to have more meaning this time."

"So what were you thinking?" Frank asked, "like a promise ring?"

"Kind of, yeah," I replied, "but she wouldn't be able to wear it all of the time because of her parents and her friends, so I was thinking of a necklace, or a bracelet."

"That's a nice idea," Frank told me, "why do you need my opinion?"

"Well," I said, "I can't decide between a necklace or a bracelet, so I need an impartial opinion." We were in the center of town now, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest jewellers, "I was thinking of this one," I pointed to the little silver locket encased in glass like the rest of the jewellery in the shop, "or this bracelet." I pointed to the bracelet beside it. It was an empty charm bracelet, though there was a little box of charms beside it, presumably for the consumer to peruse at their leisure if they were interested, or going to buy the accompanying bracelet.

"Does she wear bracelets?"

"I've never seen her in one." I replied.

"Then there's your answer." Frank told me. "The locket's pretty too, and you can put a picture of the two of you in there -"

"There are no pictures of us."

"That's a bit shit," Frank said to nobody in particular. "I'll take one of the two of you when we get back."

"I don't want to put a picture of us in there anyways." I answered. "I want to put the scan in there until the kids are born, and then put their faces in there."

"That's so sweet, Gee," Frank said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you're going to be an awesome dad."

"Hope so, Frankie," I mumbled, "it's all I've ever wanted."

"I know, Bud." He paused, "so are we getting this then?" I nodded and pulled out my wallet, ringing the bell on the counter for the shop attendant's attention.

"That one, please." I gestured to the locket.

"Would you like it engraved?" The attendant asked. I nodded. "You can have upto six words," she handed me a pad of paper and a pen, "write it down on here exactly as you'd like it." She drew out an oval (the shape of the locket) and smiled, "it'll go on the back, okay?" I nodded again.

_Lauren,_

_Forever._

_Love Gee_

_xx_

I handed the pen and pad of paper back to her and she smiled, "I'll go get this done for you. It'll be about five minutes, okay?"

"Sure," I said, "I'll pay now if that's okay."

Frank and me walked out of the shop about ten minutes later, me with a little black velveteen box in the pocket of my jacket. "Are you sure she'll like it?"

"She's going to love it, Gee." Frank assured me for what felt like the umpteenth time. "I'm sure of it."

* * * * *

When Frank and I walked into the house through the backdoor, Lauren and Jamia looked over guiltily from the sofa, giggling, and quickly turning off Lauren's phone which she then quickly shoved into the pocket of her jeans.

"Something going on?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow, "Jams?"

"Um," she blushed, "I'll tell you on the way home, Frankie?"

Frank shrugged. "Ooh, it must be a secret then." He smirked and looked at me sideways, "I'm  _good_ at keeping secrets." He turned to Jamia, "come on then, we'd better be going -"

"But we haven't had desert yet." Jamia complained like a child, "Frankie, I want desert."

"We'll stop off at Krispy Kreme on the way home?" He suggested.

"Yes!" Jamia hissed in happiness, pulling her arm down to her body in triumph. "Awesome."

Lauren and I laughed quietly, exchanging looks across the room. "Oh, Gee," she pouted, "they're getting donuts for desert." She paused, "I want donuts for desert."

"I made cupcakes?" I grinned at her. "With buttercream icing?"

"Buttercream icing?" She echoed. I nodded and walked across the room, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"And there's still a bowl of icing in the fridge that isn't going to get used." I smirked, knowing that she'd had a craving for buttercream icing the past few days, and knowing that we hadn't had the right ingredients to make it. Lauren got up from the sofa but I caught her arm, "but  _first_ ," I said, "I want to give you something - and then we can put a movie on and eat buttercream icing and cupcakes until we fall asleep. Deal?" She nodded and sat back down on the sofa, waiting expectantly for her present. Frank and Jamia said their goodbyes and quickly left, presumably wanting to give us some privacy. I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled the box out. I watched her facial expressions as she tried to guess what it was. "It's not a wedding or engagement ring," I assured her, watching a relieved look spread across her face, "but it's something perhaps  _just_ as important." I opened the box whilst it was facing her, sitting on the back of the sofa and looking over at her.

Lauren gasped. "Oh, Gee!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together, "it's so pretty!"

"It's a locket," I told her, taking it from its box and holding it up. "A promise locket. It stands for the promise that I made to you when this all started - that I will always be here for you, no matter what. Forever."

"Forever." She agreed. I took the locket in my hand and turned it round, showing her the engraved message on the back.

"Oh, Gee!" She said again, "you're so sweet! It's beautiful! I love it!"

"I'm glad," I told her, getting off the back of the sofa and going round so I was standing beside her. I opened the clasp and put the necklace round her, closing it at the back. "I was thinking we could put the baby scan photos in there?"

"That's such a good idea." She told me, turning her head so she could connect our lips.

"And then when Elena and Emily are born we can put pictures of them in there instead."

"I love you so much, Gerard Arthur Way." Lauren whispered against my lips as she kissed me again.

"Not as much as I love you, Lauren Alice Hardwood."


	40. Chapter 40

I pulled myself out of Gerard's arms as I saw my phone flashing on the coffee table in front of us. "Who is it, Pulchra?" He asked, idly brushing his fingers through my hair as I grabbed my phone and laid back against him.

I looked at the caller ID. "My parents." I said in surprise. I answered the call and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lauren," my mum said in a worried tone, "where are you? We've been trying to get hold of you and couldn't -"

"Sorry, Mum," I said, "I'm out at the moment. Is it urgent?"

"We're home," she told me, "and we'd like to see you, so yes. It is urgent." I sighed.

"Okay, Mum. I'll be home in about twenty minutes." I hung up and turned to Gee. "I hate her."

"Your mother?"

"She's such a control freak." I complained. "She wants me home now -"

"I'll drive you?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," I replied, "but I really wanted to spend the day with you."

"It's Saturday, Sugar," Gerard reminded me, "we've got tomorrow." He paused, "and half term starts on Friday."

"You've been gorging whilst we've been gone," my mother observed, looking at my stomach and biting her lip, "you'll need to go on a diet."

"Mum, I'm -"

"No daughter of mine is going to look like that." I burst into tears, much to her (and my dad's) surprise.

"What's wrong, Lauren?" My mum asked me. "Don't worry about your weight - I'm sure Pete will still like you -"

"It's not that..." I trailed off, wiping my eyes, but failing to stop the tears.

"What is it then, Princess?" My dad asked softly from his place on the sofa. I turned to him, still crying.

"D-daddy," I stuttered, "mum... I'm p-pregnant..."

A lot happened after that. To begin with, my mum slapped me  _hard_ round the face, and started yelling at me, calling me a slut and a slag, and telling me to get out of her house. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. I was crying harder than I had been previously - but then I felt dad's arms around me, and he pulled me away from my mum, and hiding me behind him.

"Miranda!" He yelled. That shocked me. I had never heard my parents even raise their voices at each other before. "Don't ever fucking hit her ever again!" I also had never heard my dad swear before. So much was happening today - it was overwhelming.

"She's a  _whore_ , Louis!" My mother bellowed, pointing at me, "going out and spreading her legs for whatever man - and getting  _pregnant_ -"

"Miranda!" My dad yelled again, not distracting my mother from her outburst at all.

"Fucking slag -"

"Get out of my house now!" My dad bawled, pointing to the door. My mum stopped then, and seemed to settle down.

"Louis, please, I -"

"Get out...  _now_." My dad hissed, still pointing to the door. My mother hung her head and left the house. My dad turned to me, gesturing to the sofa behind us and sitting down, waiting for me to do the same. "Tell me about it, Princess." He said quietly.

"W-well I went for a scan," I said quietly, trying to stop myself from crying, "and, um, I'm about three months pregnant. And they're twins... and they're going to be girls."

"Girls?" My dad smiled, putting an arm round my shoulders, "that'll be so perfect, Princess." I smiled at his positivity, finding myself able to slow my tears.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"I wish you'd have waited a few years, Sweetheart," he told me, "but everything comes round when it should. God has a plan for all of us." I decided not to bring up the fact that I didn't believe in God as I had done in the past. "Who's their dad?"

I bit my lip. "I..."

"Is it Pete?" My dad paused, "he said he was using protection."

"No, Daddy," I said quietly, deciding to leave out the small detail that, at one point, it could have been one of three people, "it's not Pete."

"Who is it then, Princess?" My dad asked. "Are you not with Pete anymore?"

I shook my head. "Pete and me aren't together anymore," I told him, "but I'm with somebody new now... his name is Gerard."

"Is he the dad?" I nodded. "Can I meet him?"

I bit my lip again, "well... not really, Daddy."

"Why not?" Dad asked, getting slightly angry, but keeping his voice calm, "if he got you pregnant, Sweetheart, I'd like to meet him."

"It's complicated -"

"How so?"

I sighed. "Well... Gerard's kind of... my teacher?"

"Your teacher?!" My dad exclaimed in surprise, and definitely anger. I nodded. "He's a pedophile -"

"No, Daddy," I said, beginning to cry again, "he's not - I wish you knew him. He's so sweet and kind and caring. I've been living with him for the past month. He asks nothing of me, and he lets me do hardly anything, and he doesn't ask for rent money or food money or anything else -"

"I can't get to know him if you don't let me meet him." My dad relented, his tone softening.

"You'll call the police." I said quietly, looking down into my lap.

"No, Sweetheart," my dad said gently, taking my hands in his own, "not until I've talked to you about it."

"Promise?" My dad nodded. "I'll call him then?" My dad nodded again and I grabbed my phone.

"Lauren?" Gerard said, worry in his tone, when he picked up the phone almost immediately. "Are you okay, Sugar?"

I nodded, ignoring the fact that he couldn't see me. "Fine." I replied. "I told my dad. And I told him about you, too." I paused. "He wants to meet you, Gee -"

"Is he angry at me?" I looked at my dad, who was listening to the conversation. My dad shook his head.

"He says he isn't."

"Is he going to have me arrested?" Gerard asked in a worried tone. "Because I know what I did was wrong, but I just love you so much and -"

"Gee," I said, watching my dad move his head from side-to-side as a 'no', "he won't have you arrested. He just wants to meet you. Can you come over?"

Gerard was silent for a second. "Okay... but I'm bringing Mikey so he can drive my car home if I get arrested for pedophilia -"

"You won't."

"I'll see you in a few, okay?" I nodded again, "do you want anything?"

"No," I told him, "I'm fine."

"Alright... I love you."

"I love you too." I replied as I hung up.


	41. Chapter 41

When I got up to answer the door, Gerard was standing there, and Mikey was behind him. "Hey," I said quietly, not wanting my dad to overhear, "thanks for coming." I kissed his lips softly, getting no response from Gee. "You look awful, Gee," I said, taking a step back and surveying him, "don't worry, my dad said he won't have you arrested."

"This can only end badly." Gerard murmured.

I smiled encouragingly at him and stepped forward, and once again kissed him, feeling him kiss back for a few seconds before I pulled away. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." Gerard replied. I took him by the hand and led him into the house. His hand was clammy and sweaty, and I immediately felt guilty because I knew he was doing all of this for me, and for Elena and Emily.

"Daddy," I said as I walked into the room where my father was. He was standing up, watching the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest and a disapproving look on his face, "this is Gerard." I looked at Gee, giving his hand a squeeze so he knew I was supporting him, "Gee, this is my dad."

"It's a -" he cut himself off, clearing his throat and taking a step forward, offering his hand out to my dad, "it's an honour to meet you, Sir, I've, um, heard so much about you."

My dad did not reply, nor did he make an effort to shake Gerard's hand. " _Daddy_." I said pointedly. I turned my head to look behind me and saw Mikey awkwardly standing there. I smiled at him before turning back to my dad, "and this is Mikey, Gerard's brother." Still holding Gerard's hand, I went to sit on the sofa, bringing him with me and gesturing for Mikey to follow us. I sat down, and a Way brother sat on either side of me. My dad sat in the armchair, still glaring at Gerard.

"How did it start?" My dad asked, grinding his teeth together.

"Well -"

"I think I should speak, Sugar," Gerard whispered into my ear. I nodded and was quiet, leaning closer to Mikey as Gerard began to explain. "It was my first day teaching. Lauren was in my last class, and turned up late with another student. I asked them to stay after class because they were late. Nothing  _happened_ , at first, I just offered my support; but then things progressed to flirting." He paused, "and then, the next day, I asked Lauren to stay for detention because she'd been late to my lesson again. I asked her to step outside so we could talk privately. I tried to talk about the tension between us -"

"I assume you mean  _sexual_ tension?" My dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, Sir." Gerard said, hanging his head. I leaned closer to Mikey, who slipped a hand round my shoulders and pulled me into his arms, trying to give me some comfort because - let's face it - nobody knew what would come of this conversation with my father. "And then I still asked Lauren to come back and see me at lunchtime. We went back into the classroom, and then there was an incident with another student. I, once again, sent Lauren out, and asked her to go to the principal's office. She left the room, however I followed her because I could see that she wasn't alright, and I knew that she would not be heading to the principal's office." I swallowed. He was getting to the point int he story where we had sex. I prayed that Gerard did not tell my father about  _that_. "After that, things escalated significantly."

"You had sex with my daughter in the school environment?"

Gerard hung his head again. "Y-yes, Sir."

"She's underage."

"I-I k-know, Sir." Gerard answered quietly.

"You're sick." Gerard didn't reply. "A fucking pervert." My dad stood up, "and now look at her! She's pregnant! You've fucked up her whole life you fucking -"

"Daddy!" I cried, feeling Mikey pull me closer to him as I tried to stifle the tears which were now flowing. "Leave him alone, I -"

"You ought to be locked up and put behind bars -"

"Sir, please," Gerard begged, "I love Lauren more than I love anything and -"

" _Pervert_." My dad said simply.

"I'd never do anything to hurt her." Gerard told my dad, standing up. "I would die rather than see her unhappy. Her crying? It  _kills_ me. And yes, it's wrong what we did, but I am so fucking happy right now. I'm gonna be a kid to two little girls in about six months, and I've never been more excited."

"My daughter is not your incubator -"

"Of course not, Sir." Gerard interrupted. "I'd love her even if she wasn't pregnant. I'd love her even if she didn't love me back -  _but she_   _does_  - every morning I wake up, and she's the first thing I think of. Her smile is brighter than the fucking sun. Her heart is as pure as gold. Lauren Alice Hardwood is the  _kindest_ , most  _sweetest_ person I have ever met, and that's just one of the reasons why I love her."

"Gee," I said through my tears, "I love you too." He turned to me and smiled before turning back to my dad.

"I plan on making her my wife one day, Sir. I plan on being with her forever, because once you've known a light as bright as her, it'll be hard to live in the dark." He turned back to me and held out a hand. Gingerly, I took it, wiping my tears away as he pulled me to my feet and looped an arm round my body, pulling me closer to him and placing a hand on my hip. "I love you." He said simply, turning to me, and then back to my dad before I could reply.

My dad sighed, stating, "I detest this relationship."

"And I'm sorry about that, Mr Hardwood," Gerard said, still keeping me close to him, "but nothing will ever make me stop loving your daughter."

"I detest this relationship," he said again, "and I would love to call the station right now and have you arrested and behind bars for the rest of your life," he paused, his expression softening as he looked from Gerard to me, and saw how I had looped both of my arms around Gerard's body and was holding onto him as if my life depended on it. "But you're not my priority. Neither is Lauren. I care for the two children." The whole speech he was making sounded awfully cliché, but it sounded like it was going mine and Gerard's way, so we kept quiet and allowed him to continue, "and for that reason, Gerard, I am going to protect what you two have. No child should have to grow up missing a parent, even if their father is..." he paused, "slightly older than their mother, who is  _underage_ ," he shot Gerard a glare, "if the two of you need anything, then I am here."

"Yes, Sir," Gerard said immediately, "thank you, Sir."

"I can see that you have Lauren's best interests at heart. I respect you for that, at least." My dad said.

"I love her so much."

"If you love her as much as you say you do," he said, "then I'm glad she has you, Gerard."

"I won't inform the police." My dad told us, "but that means you have to support her, Gerard. She's your's. You have to support the babies when they come, too."

"I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

"And she can't live here."

"What?" I said in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, whilst your mum and I aren't getting back together -"

"What happened?" Gerard asked me, "you never said anything to me. Are you okay?"

"It only happened today. She slapped me and called me a whore." I answered quietly. "But Dad, you don't have to get a divorce - it's one stupid argument."

"I'm not having anybody treat you like that, Sweetheart," he said simply. "But you can't stay here by yourself while nobody's here. It would worry me too much."

"But -"

"She can live with me and my brother, Mr Hardwood," Gerard told dad, "she has been for the last month anyway."

"Gee, I can't ask you to do that -" I began before being interrupted by him.

"We can move everything out of the storage room and get it painted and decorated, ready for when the girls arrive." Gerard said as a reply, "you'll help, right, Mikes?" The three of us looked back at Mikey, who had been trawling through his phone for God knows how long.

He looked up. "Of course, Gee. I'd love to help."

"It's settled then." Gerard said happily, turning to me, "we can start moving your stuff in now, if you'd like?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yeah, okay. There are some boxes in the garage, I think." I turned to Mikey, "come help me?"

"Yep." He stood up and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket before coming to stand beside me.

"Gee, why don't you make a coffee for you and dad and talk a little bit?"

He looked horrified by this idea, and I instantly felt bad for suggesting it, but I could hardly take it back now, and he could hardly say no. "Um... sure."

I turned to Mikey, "follow me."


	42. Chapter 42

" _Gee_ ," I said, "I can't go into school."

"Why not, Sugar?" He asked me, turning over in bed and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into the warmth of his body.

"Because I look like I swallowed a watermelon." I gestured to my swollen stomach.

"You look beautiful."

"To you, maybe." I said, "but people are starting to notice. People are calling me fat, and saying I've let myself go since I broke up with Pete."

"Kids can be so cruel," Gerard murmured, raking his hands softly through my curls, "but it doesn't matter what they think, right?"

"It does to me." I answered. "People who I considered to be my friends are saying it."

"Are Missy and Maddie saying unkind things?" I shook my head. "Then nothing else matters. Your two best friends are sticking by you."

"They hardly talk to me anymore." I said, feeling myself tear up. "It's like they took Pete's side over mine."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is." I whined. "They think I was unkind to him like I was to Bert."

"Pulchra, you've still got me."

"But I can't spend every moment of everyday with you like I want to," I told him, "people will start to suspect, and then what would happen? You'd be carted off to prison, and I'd be left with two babies, Mikey, and a name as the student who slept with a teacher."

"I love you." Gerard whispered into my ear, kissing the shell and giving it a small look before drawing back and blowing softly on it. "You're the strongest person I know. I'm awed at how you're dealing with all this."

I sighed. "I hate school, Gee, when can I leave?"

"You're allowed eighteen weeks off to have a baby if you're under eighteen." He paused, "otherwise you have to stay in education until then."

"What if I get taught at home?" I asked, "like, home schooling?"

He thought about it for a moment, "it is legal, and gets round the whole 'I don't wanna go to school' thing."

"So it could work?" I asked hopefully.

"In theory, yes." He replied thoughtfully, getting out of bed and grabbing his pyjama pants from the floor, pulling them on before heading into the bathroom.

"Is that something you could sort out for me?" I asked as I followed him to the bathroom, standing outside the door and waiting for him to finish using the toilet.

"I could ask the principal about it." He said, opening the bathroom door, "but it'll have to be hypothetical until you talk to your dad about it. He'll have to be included into what's going on, otherwise it won't work."

I nodded. "I can call him today -"

"While you're at school?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I replied, "while I'm at home, researching it, and taking care of my pregnancy needs."

He smirked. "You're so stubborn." His tone was affectionate, and I smiled.

"No, I'm just sure of what I want." I corrected, "and right now, that is sweetcorn and pancakes."

"Together?" Gerard asked in surprise.

I nodded guiltily. "Will you make your special pancakes for me?"

He looked at the clock on the wall of the bathroom and bit his lip, "can't you ask Mikey to make them?"

"No, he's making dinner tonight." I replied.

"Well what's he making then?"

"Lasagne." I replied. "Your Grandma's special recipe again."

Gerard sighed. "Alright, I'll go make the pancakes, but just so you know, I'm missing out on my shower time for you."

"We can have a bath later?" I suggested, smirking as he grinned. "Sounds good, ya know."

"I know." I agreed as he kissed the top of my head and walked past me, heading downstairs, yelling at Mikey to ask if he wanted pancakes on the way down.

* * * * *

"Daddy?" I said as he answered the phone.

"What is it, Princess?" He asked in a tired tone of voice, "I'm late for a business meeting, I really haven't got time right now."

"I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me to be home schooled from now on?"

"Do whatever you want, I love you, I gotta go -"

"I need your express permission or Gerard said -"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can be home schooled from now on. I love you, but I gotta go." He sounded so stressed.

"Okay... bye, Daddy."

"Bye." He hung up and I turned to Mikey, who had been watching me talk.

"He said yes." I said. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Where's your's?" Mikey asked.

"Upstairs by the side of the bed." I answered simply, waving a hand towards the ceiling. "My feet hurt so I don't want to walk all the way up there."

"Should I go and get it for you?" Mikey asked.

I grinned at him. "That'd be great Mikey-Moo."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Please don't call me that."

"Okay, Mikey-Munch."

"Stop it."

"No problemo, Mikey-Man." He chuckled before going upstairs, grumbling to himself about pregnant women.


	43. Chapter 43

**Gerard's POV**

_> > Lauren 🖤🥰 has sent you an image_

Smirking, I opened it, wondering what it could be. Oh boy, I wasn't disappointed.

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_You can't send me that when I'm teaching, Sugar. X_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_Oopsie 🙈_

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_You did that on purpose, didn't you?_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_That depends..... xx_

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_On what?? X_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_Did it get you 🍌? X_

Two can play at that game, Lauren.

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_Banana? I have no clue what you mean 🤔 xx_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_Don't play innocent with me, Mr Way. You know what I mean._

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_If you're asking me whether your naughty picture got me hard, then the answer is yes._

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_😏 wish you were here right now. Need you so bad xxx_

I took a deep breath, typing out my response.

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_If you behave now, when I get home you'll get a surprise._

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_I wonder what Mikey's doing rn. Maybe he can drive me over to the school....?_

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_You're going to like your surprise, Sugar. It will make you feel sooo good._

_Now behave. X_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_But you've got a hard on. What you gonna do about it?_

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_Gonna sit behind my desk for the next 2 hours, and then drive straight home when school's done and fuck you into oblivion._

_Would you like that?_

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_🙃😏😉🍆💦👅_

_< < to: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_No. Whatever you eat, Emily and Elena do too. So no._

_> > from: Lauren 🖤🥰_

_2 hours and counting xx_

I had to admit, I loved being dominant. It was definitely a kink of mine. I also  _loved_ dirty talk, and I think Lauren had just found that one out. I turned to the class that I was teaching, feeling the zipper on my trousers chafing my erection despite the boxers I was wearing, "is everybody okay with getting on with their project today? I don't feel too good."

The class nodded in unison, a few mumbling in reply, before they got to work; some standing up and going to the varying machines dotted around the edge of the room, whilst some got their workbooks out of their bags or from the cubby where it was kept.

"Lauren," I said seductively as soon as I opened the door to my house, forgetting that my brother lived with me.

"She's upstairs." Mikey replied with a sigh. "She said she felt sick."

"Is she okay?" I asked, suddenly worried, and no longer feeling as horny as I had been previously.

Mikey shrugged, looking up from his book as I came into the living room, "I checked on her about an hour ago and left a cheese toastie by her bed. She was asleep."

"Thanks, Mikes," I said quickly before hurrying upstairs.

I pushed the door to my bedroom open and quickly swept the room before my eyes fell on the bed and I saw Lauren still asleep under the duvet. I noticed that the cheese toastie that Mikey had made for her earlier had a few bites taken out of it. I went over to Lauren and took off my blazer, throwing it over the armchair by the window and getting into bed beside her. I put an arm around her body and rested my hand on top of the little bump growing at her stomach. "You okay, Pulchra?" I asked quietly.

She stirred. "Sorry I'm not feeling good," she apologised, "I really liked what you said in your text," I smiled at her words, leaning down and kissing the side of her head.

"Don't worry about that, Beautiful," I told her softly, "we can do that anytime you want. As long as you're okay."

"I just need to sleep." She said, turning over so she was lying on her back. "Threw up earlier and had a migraine."

"Did you take any medicine?"

"Two paracetomol," she replied, "Mikey brought them up for me." Her eyes opened and she smiled a little at me, "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," I agreed, "you should have texted me if you didn't feel good."

"I didn't want to worry and distract you."

"So you'll send me pictures of you in your underwear - which by the way, is  _extremely_  fucking hot - but you won't text me and tell me that you feel sick?"

She nodded, "that sounds about right."

"You're impossible," I remarked as I sat up and kissed her lips softly.

Lauren giggled beneath me before replying, "I'm  _improbable_."

"You're pulchritudinous." I said simply, kissing her again, "perfect. Poignant," I continued to list words, each time planting a quick kiss on her lips, much to her delight, "priceless. Pure -"

"I think that's one thing I'm definitley not." Lauren grinned, "you and I both know that."

"Hmm," I smiled, "maybe not quite so pure."

"Maybe not?" She asked, smiling, "Gerard I'm pregnant with fucking twins."

"Pure hearted, then." I returned, "you're definitley pure hearted. Can I continue?" She nodded and I returned to listing adjectives beginning with 'p', "proud, pretty, poised, polite..." I trailed off, "pregnant." She slapped my arm playfully and I grinned. "I love you so much." I told her.

"Not as much as I love you," she replied.

"Are Elena and Emily okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. I think I felt one of them kick me earlier -"

"Kicking?" I asked excitedly, immediately moving my hand round the soft skin of her stomach which was on display because her t-shirt had ridden up whilst she'd bee asleep, "where?" I asked, "here?"

"Gee!" She giggled, laying a hand over my own, "it's sweet you wanna feel them, and I get it, because believe me, I thought it was the best thing ever earlier," Lauren paused, "but they won't kick on demand."

"But I wanna feel 'em -" I complained like a child.

"And you will," Lauren promised, "and I love you for being so impatient, but right now I just wanna go to sleep. Is that okay?"

I smiled at her, kissing her forehead once more, "of course it is, Sugar. I'll see you in a few hours, alright?" Lauren nodded. "Do you want me to wake you up for dinner?"

"Yeah, okay." She replied. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Babe." I replied, sweeping some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ears, "do you want me to make something? Want Mikey to make lasagne?"

"No!" Mikey called from downstairs.

"Don't worry about him," I said affectionately, "what do you want?"

"Can we maybe order an Indian takeaway?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "Of course we can. Do you want the same as you got last time?" She nodded and I smiled, "I love you. Feel better soon." I got out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'll try." She replied from the bed, giving me a small smile as I closed the door behind me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Lauren's POV**

"What are Mikey and Gerard and Frank up to?" I asked.

"Up to?" Jamia asked, her voice climbing two octaves, "what do you, um, mean?"

"You turned up at my house at seven o'clock this morning with Frank. You had his car keys in one hand and his credit card in the other. You then practically dragged me upstairs and told me to get dressed. We were out of the house in fifteen minutes, and you also had Gerard's credit card. You confiscated my phone and won't let me even text Gerard, and it's half past three and you won't let me go home."

"Okay," Jamia agreed, "when you put it like that, it seems suspicious."

"Oh so there is something going on then?"

"If I said no, would it make you stop asking?" Jamia asked.

"Probably not."

"Then I'm not going to reply." Jamia answered as she picked up a stuffed toy from the shelf, "this is cute! You should buy it."

"I don't want to buy stuff without Gerard." I told her, "I want him to help me pick everything out -"

" _Lauren_!?" I turned and saw Missy and Maddie standing across the shop looking at me.

"You're  _pregnant_?" Maddie asked in surprise.

"I, uh..." I trailed off, looking down at my swollen stomach, now so big I couldn't see my own feet, "yeah. I guess."

"Oh my God! Is that why you and Pete broke up?"

Missy elbowed her and crossed the shop. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded genuinely hurt.

I shrugged. "You and Maddie kind of took Pete's side of the breakup, and then didn't message or talk to me. I thought you didn't wanna be friends anymore -"

"We thought you didn't want to talk to  _us_." Missy said, taking my hands in her own, "you pulled away and disappeared whenever we had a free period, break or lunch. You even left school. We thought you were done... we even tried going by your house a few times, but nobody ever answered -"

"I, uh," I bit my lip, "I don't live there anymore."

"Your parents moved house?"

"No," I answered quietly, really wishing Jamia would say we had an appointment or something and we'd have to leave. "I moved in with my boyfriend and his brother."

" _Boyfriend_?" Maddie exclaimed in excitement and surprise, coming over and standing beside Missy, a carrier bag from the shop in her hand, "who is he? Not Pete -"

"No, not Pete." I answered.

"I think he's dating Patrick now."

"Shut up, Maddie." Missy hissed.

"Dating Patrick?" I echoed in surprise, feeling my heart sink a little.

"Yeah," Missy replied quietly. "He's um, pansexual, apparently."

"Oh." I hung my head again, "and are they happy?"

Missy was silent for a few seconds before nodding. "They look happy... so in love - but you don't want to hear about that! Tell me about everything!"

"Jams," I said, turning my head to my friend, who had been standing by us silently, "do you wanna come get some coffee with us?"

Jamia shook her head, "I think you should go alone," she replied, "I'll be around, but I've got some stuff to get first."

"Can I have my phone back?"

Sighing, Jamia dug round in her bag and pulled out my phone, placing it in my outstretched palm. "Call me when you're done, okay?" I nodded, "but Gerard asked for us to be home by six, so -"

" _Gerard_?" Missy exclaimed.

"As in the woodwork  _teacher_?" Maddie asked excitedly.

I sighed, facepalming, "I've got a lot to tell you."


	45. Chapter 45

"So Gerard?" Missy asked bluntly as soon as we'd sat down at a table with our drinks; Missy with a vanilla latte, Maddie with a hot chocolate, and me with a decaffeinated mocha.

"Mr Way, yeah." I said. "I, um, don't know how much you know, but I had sex with him on the second day that I came in with Bert late - after I had that little argument with Will Ferri."

"I remember," Maddie said, "you looked all pleased with yourself for a few days after."

"Well then I got with Pete, right?" They nodded. "And we were good for a while, and then I found out I was pregnant, and the date stamp made it so Pete, Gerard or Bert could have been the dad. So I was super confused, and right around that time I told Pete, and he got moody, and we argued. Gerard was just so supportive. We got closer, and I broke up with Pete, and me and Gee started dating almost immediately after. We also found out that he's the dad." I held back the news about them being twins, and about their genders, "and then I told my parents, and Gerard promised to look after me, and my dad said I couldn't live at the house anymore because I'd be alone when he and my mum were in New York at work - and my mum called me a whore and slapped me so my dad's filed for a divorce - and now I live with Gerard and his brother, Mikey, and they look after me."

Missy blinked. "Well that was one rollercoaster ride from start-to-finish."

I nodded, biting my lip. "You can't tell anyone about Gerard, okay? If somebody finds out and it gets to the police or the school then it would ruin him, and they'd take my kids off me and -"

"Woh, Lauren," Maddie said, holding up a hand, "you said kids."

"They're twins." I answered. "Girls. Fraternal twin girls."

"Girls!?" Missy and Maddie chorused excitedly.

"Oh, Lauren!" Maddie exclaimed, "please tell me you've picked names!"

"Well..." I trailed off, unsure if I should tell them or not. Not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't know if Gerard wanted to tell many people... but then I looked at their faces and I couldn't stop myself. "Elena June and Emily Belle!" I exclaimed happily.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Maddie exclaimed gleefully, "when are they due?"

"Three months." I told them excitedly.

"I still don't know how you managed to hide it from us." Missy said as she threw her arms around me.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I declared in reply as I pulled Maddie close as well and held them, one in either arm, "and I'm glad we're friends again. I've really missed having you to talk to."

"Aww, we missed you too, Laur," Missy said, kissing my cheek, "and we're glad you're happy with Gerard and that you two are gonna have kids together!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "he's super excited about it."

"So what's he like?"

"You've met him." I pointed out.

"No," Missy said, "I mean like, what's he like out of a school environment?"

"Oh," I replied simply, "well he's really sweet, and loving. He's super attentive, and he makes sure he has everything I need all of the time. He always tells me how beautiful I am, and talks about everything he's gonna do when the kids are older, or sometimes he just lays with his head on my tummy and talks to them."

"That's so cute." Maddie sighed.

"He likes it when they kick, because then he knows that they recognise our voices, and that they're doing okay in there." I smiled as I thought about Gerard being the wonderful person he is, and then I smiled even wider because I realised that I'd never actually had the chance to gush to anybody about him, and that it was all I'd ever wanted to do. "He likes to play them music -"

"What kind of music?"

"Well Gee listens to a lot of rock music, so we play them that, mostly."

"You hate rock music." Missy pointed out in a wry tone, a small smile on her face.

"Gee's managed to convert me." I told her. " _The Boomtown Rats_ ,  _Queen_ ,  _Black Sabbath_... there's always some type of music playing in the house."

"Do you sleep in a bed with him?"

"Of course," I replied, "he's my boyfriend, and I'm pregnant with his kids. It'd be a bit weird if I didn't."

"I've never seen you so happy -" Missy cut herself off as she reached up to look at my locket. "This is pretty. Did he buy it for you?"

I nodded. "It represents a promise he made to me. The promise that he'd always be there for me and the babies."

"That's so sweet!" Maddie gushed again. "You're so lucky, Laur."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

My phone began to ring and I picked it up. "Lauren? Where are you?"

"Starbucks, why?" I asked, taking my arms from around Missy and Maddie's bodies, "is something wrong?"

"No." Jamia replied, "but Gerard's looking for you."

"Gerard?" I echoed. "He's here?"

"He said he was in the car park, and that he was just parking and he'd be right in. Stay there and I'll tell him where you are. He's going to drive you home, and I'm going to drive back alone, okay?"

"Okay sure. Thanks, Jamia. See you in a bit." I hung up and turned back to Missy and Maddie. "Gee's coming now."

Gerard walked in and saw me immediately. He planted a kiss on the top of my head before sitting in the seat opposite me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "No back pain?" I shook my head. "No migraines or headaches?" I shook my head again. "No -"

"I'd tell you if there was." I promised him, reaching across the table and taking his hand in mine. "Hey."

"Hi." Gerard replied back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I replied.

"Lauren." Maddie said as she and Missy approached the table. We'd decided that they'd approach us after Gerard arrived so he didn't feel intimidated as soon as he walked into the coffee shop. Gerard immediately let go of my hand and the smile fell from my face. I hadn't been expecting that reaction from him.

"Girls," he replied curtly, "I was, um, I just saw Lauren and wanted to come say hi since she doesn't go to school anymore -"

"It's okay." Missy assured him, taking the chair beside him, "we know."

"Oh." Gerard said simply.

"We won't tell anybody." Maddie promised.

"Please don't." He replied quietly.

"We wouldn't do that to Lauren or the babies." Missy assured him again, "congrats by the way."

"Thanks, Girls." He looked at me, "um, not to be rude, but do you mind if we go? There's a surprise at home waiting for Lauren and -"

" _Surprise_?" I echoed. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Is that what you, Mikey and Frank have been working on all day?"

"No." Gerard answered quickly. "We've been watching  _Only Fools and Horses_ reruns all day." Missy and Maddie giggled. "But I really wanna show you your surprise, so can we get going?"

I nodded and pushed my chair back, standing up and putting my coat on over my bulging stomach, grateful that Gerard had made me go out and buy a maternity coat a few days previously. Despite it being March, and supposedly spring, it was still cold. I gave Missy and Maddie a hug before turning back to Gerard and taking his outstretched hand. "I'll text you later." I promised my two friends as we left the shop.


	46. Chapter 46

Gerard put his hands over my eyes as he led me up to the porch of his house. I giggled at his actions, waiting excitedly as I heard him knock on the door and footsteps coming down the hallway from inside the house.

"Everything's done." I heard Frank say as a greeting. "Hey, Laur, is Jamia okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I promised him, "Gee, can we go in now? I'm cold and my feet hurt."

"Yeah, of course." Gerard said, helping me over the threshold, "Frank, can you help me get her coat off?"

Once my shoes were off and my coat was hanging up, Gerard led me up the stairs and along the hallway. "Ready?" I nodded eagerly. "Frankie, if you would..."

I felt Frank brush past me and heard a door open. Gerard led me forward a few more steps before he took his hands away from my eyes. I looked around the room and felt tears come to my eyes. "Gee!" I exclaimed happily looking around the nursery, "it's so perfect!"

The room was painted grey with a white tree and pink birds decal on one wall where two white wooden cradles were. There was a pink rug on the floor, a white velveteen armchair, a bookshelf and a changing table also in the room. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, feeling my tears spill onto my face.

"You like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it so much!" I declared, letting go of him and going over to the bookshelf to look at the titles already waiting for the two babies growing inside of me. Suddenly, I turned to him. "What about your storage room?"

"I think you'll find that's called  _my car_." Frank said, grinning as he shot Gee a look.

"Whoopsie," I said, "sorry Frankie."

"Don't worry bout it, Laur," he replied, "I'm just glad you're happy and your kids get a nice room."

"We'll come help with your's," Gee promised, "that is if Mikey can pull himself away from  _Ray_."

"Ray?" I raised an eyebrow.

"His boyfriend."

"I knew he was gay!" I exclaimed, punching the air in triumph. "My gaydar is on!"

"You can't have a gaydar if you're not gay." Frank grinned.

"Well she's definitely not gay." Gerard smirked.

"That's for sure." I agreed. "But I did say he was gay."

"Well anyway," Gerard continued, "Mikey left about two hours ago because his boyfriend had a flat car battery, and he hasn't been back." He paused, "but Ray's supposed to be coming over for dinner tonight, so I hope they're okay -"

"I'm sure they're okay." Frank answered, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Did Ray say where he was?"

"His house." Gerard replied, "he needed to go get some milk or something, so got in the car, and apparently the battery was flat."

"So Mikey had to go over to his house." I concluded, "Gee, they'll be back for dinner, I promise."

I picked up a picture frame which was resting on the top of the bookshelf and looked at the picture beneath the glass. It was one of me and Gerard that I'd taken about a week before. We'd been sitting on a blanket in his back garden on a particularly warm day, and had been talking about how we couldn't wait for the summer to come so we could spend everyday with the girls and he wouldn't have to go to work. We were both smiling, squinting at the sunlight which was reflecting off of the screen of my phone, but it was a nice picture, and showed Gerard with his arm around my shoulders and his other hand on the bump which was prominent, and his lips were pressed to the side of my head as he kissed me.

"I think I'm going to have to steal this picture," I admitted, "I love it."

"Yeah, it's my favourite too," Gerard agreed, "but you won't have to steal it because I got it printed up a little bigger so we could put it in a frame in the front room."

"You think of everything," I said affectionately, "you're so perfect." I turned to him, surprised that Frank had left the room, but a little glad he had - this was something that I wanted to experience with my boyfriend.

"You're more perfect." He replied quietly, coming over and sitting on the floor beside me, "do you like it?"

"I love it," I told him again, "everything is so perfect and sweet. You're the bestest boyfriend ever!" I threw my arms around his neck once more and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you more -"

"Gerard!" Frank yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Gerard sighed, "yeah?!"

"There's a police car outside!"

"Shit." Gerard muttered, pulling us both up. "What if Missy and Maddie said something -?"

"They wouldn't have." I told him, trying to hide the insecurity in my voice. If they  _hadn't_ told anybody, then this was extremely coincidental. "Frank!" I exclaimed, not wanting to stress the babies by shouting - which I read could apparently happen, "open the door! Tell them we're not here!"

I opened the door to the nursery so we could hear what was going on downstairs, but it wouldn't be possible for the police to know we were in the house unless they came upstairs and started looking around.

"Mr Iero?"

"That's me, Officer." Frank replied slowly.

"Sir, your partner, Jamia Nestor, was involved in an accident." I looked at Gerard, but he was already out of the room and on his way downstairs. I followed him, going downstairs slowly to make sure I wouldn't fall, clutching onto the bannister.

"Frank?" Gerard put a hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank was hyperventilating, and sniffling. I think he was crying.

"Is she okay?"

"She was breathing when the paramedics got there. She's on the way to the hospital now."

"And the baby?"

"Sir, there wasn't a baby in the car -"

"She's pregnant." Gerard told the officer as I came into the hallway. I saw he had Frank in his arms.

"We're not sure of the condition of the baby." The officer replied, "we knew you were here because we looked at your wife's phone. Here," he held it out to Gerard, who took it and thanked the officer. "Belleville Town Hospital." The officer said, "I'm sorry." He turned and left.

"Laur, get the car keys." Gerard said softly as he led Frank out to his car. I nodded and grabbed the keys, following them. "Are you okay to drive?" Gerard asked me, "I need to be with Frank."

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

"Be careful."

"I always am, Gee." I promised him, getting into the driver's seat whilst he and Frank got into the back.


	47. Chapter 47

"You'll have to wait to see Miss Nestor, I'm afraid, Mr Iero." A nurse said.

"Frank," Gerard said in a tired tone from beside me, "come sit down. They can't tell you anything that they don't know."

"But they haven't given me any new information in almost an hour." Frank complained, throwing himself into the seat beside Gerard, "do you think she's okay?"

"If she wasn't, you would have heard by now, Frankie," I said affectionately, trying to lighten the mood and help him relax, "I'm sure they're just stitching her up now."

"Mr Iero?" The three of us looked up to see a nurse in front of us.

"That's me."

"Might I talk to you for a second, Sir? It's about Miss Nestor." She gave him a kind smile.

"Uh... do you mind telling me here?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not." She pulled up a chair and sat in front of Frank. "Jamia's just coming out of surgery. There was no permanent damage, just some internal bleeding and a concussion as well as a few bruised ribs and a fractured wrist. She's lucky - I've seen car accidents much more minor end badly." She paused, "I'm Nurse Colby."

"Is my baby okay, Nurse Colby?" Frank asked slowly, not knowing if he could handle the news.

Nurse Colby hesitated. "Miss Nestor's internal injuries were severe, and she was lucky to have survived herself -"

Frank let out a cry and hid his head in Gerard's side. I put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Shush," Gerard said gently, patting Frank's head, "it's okay, Frankie. At least she's alive -"

"That's easy for you to say!" Frank yelled suddenly, standing up and surprising myself, Gerard, and Nurse Colby, "you've got two babies!"

"Frank, I -"

He turned and strode off, leaving Gee and me alone with the nurse. "Will Jamia have to go through giving birth to it?" Gerard asked quietly.

Nurse Colby bit her lip and hesitated before nodding. "Yes." She said quietly. "I'm sorry. I know it's difficult. You and Mr Iero seem close, and you're now in a position that he desires, and -"

"That will be all, Nurse Colby." Gerard said quietly, "thank you."

She nodded and stood up. "Jamia will be awake in about an hour or so once her anaesthetic has worn off; but you can go and see her before that and wait. She's in room thirty-seven."

"I need to go and see Frank." Gerard answered quietly. He turned to me. "Will you go and wait with Jamia?" I nodded. "I don't think Frank would want her alone right now."

"Yeah, of course I will." I replied. "Just let me know what's going on in a bit."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I will. Love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Love you too." I replied as he stood up and walked in the direction that Frank had gone.

* * * * *

"Babe," Gerard said quietly, shaking me awake. I stirred and opened my eyes, turning my head to look at him, "you fell asleep. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "just tired, I guess." I looked over at the bed and saw that Jamia was still asleep.

"She woke up about twenty minutes ago, and Nurse Colby came to check on her and told me that you were asleep, and Jamia asked her to not disturb you."

"Oh, Jams," I said quietly, feeling my heart hurt at what had gone on in the last few hours. "Even after everything, she's still trying to look after me."

"Do you wanna go home?" Gerard asked.

"Did you find Frank?"

"Yeah. He's outside in the gardens, but he said he didn't want to be disturbed." Gerard shrugged. "Actually, he was kind of rude about it -"

"He's been through a lot, Gee," I reminded him quietly, careful not to wake Jamia, "he's just stressed and in pain."

"But I'm trying to help him." Gerard reminded me.

"I know you are, Babe," I said, "but he's hurting, and isn't thinking properly."

"I tried to tell him that he has to be here for Jamia, but he just said that he needed some time." Gerard sighed, "I think he's being selfish."

I kissed his lips softly, "it doesn't matter what you think. It's about Frank and Jamia right now."

Gerard sighed again. "Anyway, he told me to take you home -"

My phone began to ring and I cursed it as I dug round in my coat, looking for it. I answered it. "Max?"

"Lauren? Where are you?" My brother asked me.

"I'm at the hospital, why?" I asked in a confused tone as Gerard led me out of Jamia's room so we didn't wake her up.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then why are you at the hospital?"

"Max," I said, "what is this about?" I sighed.

"Meet me at the house in twenty minutes." He hung up and I turned to Gerard.

"Was that your brother?" He asked curiously.

I nodded. "He wants me to meet him in twenty minutes at the house."

Gerard looked down at his watch and bit his lip. "If we want to get there on time then we need to hurry." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the hospital and to his car, gesturing to the passenger's side as he got into the driver's side.


	48. Chapter 48

"Max?!" I said in surprise and excitement when I saw him waiting by the front door of our house.  
"Laur?!" He exclaimed in surprise as he saw me hurrying up the path, Gerard behind me, almost seven months pregnant with twins. He caught me in his arms and held me as tightly as he dared. "You're pregnant." This was not a question.  
"Yeah," I said, pulling away from him and looking down at my swollen stomach, "six and a half months with twins." I turned, "this is my boyfriend, Gerard."  
"Max," my brother said, taking Gerard's hand and shaking it warmly. "How old are you?"  
" _Max_." I hissed, glaring at my brother.  
Gerard chuckled, looking a little uncomfortable, before replying, "twenty-three."  
Max shrugged. "As long as you play nice, I won't beat your ass for getting my little,  _underaged_  sister pregnant."  
Gerard blushed. "I, uh... think I'm gonna wait in the car?"  
I nodded, kissing his lips softly. "You go do that, Gee," I agreed, "I'll call you if I need some help." I looked at Max, "so what do you need?"  
"Just the house keys."  
"What's wrong with the drain pipe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Max shrugged. "I've grown out of my old, rebellious ways."  
"Yeah right." I snorted, putting my hands on my hips, "I bet you've got coke in your car right now -"  
"I'm clean."   
"Clean?" I echoed in disbelief. My brother hadn't been clean in almost eight years - that I knew of. Probably longer than that.  
"School straightened me out."  
"You're five years older than me." I reminded him, "that means you finished school four years ago - what the Hell have you been doing in England for four years?"  
He smirked. "More like who."  
"You're a sexist pig -"  
"Actually," Max interrupted, "I'm gay."  
I couldn't help but question that. "Really?"  
My brother had never struck me as a homosexual. He liked boobs far too much. He used to have pictures of topless women on the walls in his room - Mum and Dad hated them.  
"Yeah." He agreed, "I found out how great dick is - and apparently," he looked at my stomach again, "so did you, little Sister."  
I sighed, digging through my bag for my keys, "I really dislike you sometimes."  
"I missed you too." He opened the door and handed me back the keys, kissing my forehead before stepping across the threshold and turning to look back at me, "go have a perfect family life with your Gerard and your kids - he seems like a nice guy."  
I smiled. "That might be the best bit of advice you've ever given me."  
"I love you, Sis."  
"Love you too, Idiot." I replied affectionately.  
I turned to walk down the path, stopping only when I heard Max's voice again, "and give me a call when they're born - I wanna meet them. I'll fly back."  
I nodded. "Bye, Max."

* * * * *

"So," Gerard said as I got into the car, "your brother seems... nice."

I shrugged. "He's alright, I guess. At least he's supportive of us."  
"Yeah," Gerard admitted, "I wasn't expecting it." I nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do?"

"What will happen to Jamia?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me for a few seconds in surprise before focusing his attention back on the road. "The Nurse said she'll have to give birth to the baby... does that mean that it'll be soon?"

Gerard bit his lip. "I guess. They can't really expect her to go home and still be pregnant with it -"

"Do you think we should go and sit there with them?" I asked.

Gerard shook his head, "I don't want you round that while you're pregnant, Lauren," he said, "I dunno why... I guess I'm a little superstitious."

"But I want to be there for her."  
"And you will be." Gerard promised. "On the end of the phone whenever she needs you. Obviously, I can't tell you what to do, and I'll drive you there if you want... but I'm asking you to not go to the hospital and be there when she gives birth."

I nodded slowly, feeling tears slide down my face slowly. "Alright, Gee. Okay."

"Maybe, as horrible as it sounds, Frank and Jamia just weren't meant to be parents yet."  
"But they were so happy." I replied quietly.

"And they will be again." Gerard promised, putting his hand over my own and bringing it up to his lips to kiss, "just because this baby won't be alive doesn't mean that they're not parents."

"I feel so guilty," I told him quietly despite the impossibility of anybody overhearing our conversation since we were in Gerard's car. "Like we're doing something wrong by having two healthy babies."  
"I know," Gerard agreed, "but I think it's normal to feel like that."  
We drove in silence for a few more minutes before I spoke again, "maybe we could give one of the girls to Frank and Jamia."

"What, like let them adopt?" Gerard asked. I nodded. "You'd be okay with that?"  
"I want Frank and Jamia to be happy." I replied slowly, "so, yeah. I guess I'd have to be." Gerard was silent. "Gee?" I asked, unsure of what his response was going to be.

"As selfish as it sounds," Gerard began, "I don't want to give away one of my daughters just to make Frank and Jamia happy." He paused, "yes, Frank is my best friend, and also a brother to me... I used to say that I'd die for Frank - but now that you've come along, and the girls... I can't say that anymore. I still love Frank, obviously, but he isn't as important as you, Elena or Emily, and I couldn't imagine giving any one of you up... even if it meant that Frank wouldn't be sad anymore."

"Gee," I said quietly, "that's so sweet. I love you so much."

He smiled at me, "I love you so much more."


	49. One Month Later

**Gerard's POV**

"Ma," I kissed her cheek, "it's nice to see you."

"And you, Gerard, Dear." She replied, pinching my cheek as if I were a four year old. I sighed and turned to my dad, "Pa, how are you?"

"Well, thank you." Donald Way replied stiffly, "a little tired after the long journey, but eagerly awaiting the lasagne that Mikey has promised us."

"Donald," my mother said, "go out to the car and get our bags, please?" She turned to me, "you've cleared out the storage room and changed the bed sheets in there, I hope?"  
"Um," I bit my lip, "actually, Ma, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, and why I invited you down."  
"Gee!? Lauren said have you seen her maternity bra?!" Mikey yelled from upstairs.

My parents looked up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow before turning back to me. "I think you've got some explaining to do, Gerard." My mother said sternly.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... lemme just go help Lauren and then I'll be back down. I'll be a few minutes. I'll tell Mikey you're here."

"Who's Lauren?" My dad asked.

"My girlfriend," I replied, "but, um... she's a little bit young."  
My mother laughed, "well so are you, Sweetheart. If she's young compared to you then she must be a teenager." She glanced at my face and her smile fell. "You must be joking."

"Ma," I said, "as much as I'd  _love_ to have this conversation with you, I need to go and help Lauren. I'll send Mikey down?"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." My mother repeated. "And I want to meet this girl."

"You will." I promised, "but please don't say or do anything that could upset her... she's sensitive."

"Gee!?" 

"I'm coming, Mikey!" I yelled. "Just get yourself whatever you want from the kitchen, and make yourselves at home."

I hurried upstairs and into our bedroom.

 

"Baby?" I asked as I pushed the door open and looked round, not seeing any sign of my pregnant girlfriend.

"Gee," she whimpered. I went to the ensuite bathroom and gingerly pushed the door open, seeing her sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up as close to her chest as her stomach would allow.

"Baby?" I said again, sitting on the floor beside her and putting my arms round her body, "are you okay? Are the girls okay?"

Lauren was still wearing her pyjamas which consisted of one of my band t-shirts, and a pair of maternity cotton pyjama pants. "I'm fine... we're fine... but your parents are going to be so mad at you."

"Why, Laur?" I asked, kissing the side of her head and putting a hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it, and waiting to see if one of the girls would respond.

"Because I'm underage, and pregnant and you're my teacher and -"  
"They won't be any more mad than your dad was," I promised, "but don't worry about them."

I sniffled, "they're not going to like me." 

"They're going to love you, Baby," I promised, "almost as much as I do."

"They're going to hate me because I ruined your life."  
"You didn't ruin anything." I told Lauren, turning her head so she would look into my eyes. "You  _made_ my life. Before you, I was just coasting... existing... but you give me a reason to live. You give me a reason to get up every morning. You, Elena and Emily are the only reasons I breathe... but don't tell that to oxygen."  
Lauren giggled and wiped away a tear. "Really? You mean it?"

I nodded. "If I didn't, Laur, I wouldn't have stuck around."

She threw her arms round me and I smiled as we embraced. "Are they downstairs now?"

I nodded. "Yeah... and they wanna meet you."

"Did you tell them I was pregnant?"  
I shook my head. "I thought we could do it together," I replied, "though it's pretty obvious." I paused, "now shall we go?"  
"I need my maternity bra," she said, "my boobs are sore today, and a normal one is gonna make everything so much more difficult."  
"Where did you last have it?" I asked, standing up and helping her up with me.

"Some time about a week ago," she bit her lip, "I don't know what I did with it."

"Did you put it in the washing?"  
"No, I only wore it for a few hours." Lauren answered.

"What day did you wear it?"  
"Um, Monday, I think?"  
I smirked, remembering Monday evening. "I know exactly where it is." I took her hand and led her into the bedroom, letting go and getting down onto the floor, looking under the bed and pulling out a bra and a shred of material. I held the bra out to her and put the shred of material - once Lauren's dress - in the bin. "You good now?"

She nodded. "I, um, need to get dressed now."  
"I'm gonna go downstairs then. Unless you want me to stay?"  
"No, it's fine, Gee, you go down. You haven't seen your parents in a few months." I actually hadn't seen my parents since before I'd met Lauren. "Go have a few minutes with them before I'm ready and all the attention falls to the girls."  
I smiled, bringing Lauren into my arms and kissing her forehead. "I can't wait until they're here."

Lauren nodded in agreement, "not long now, Gee, and we're going to be Mum and Dad."  
"You're going to be the best mum in the world." The last few days, Lauren had smiled whenever I'd told her this. I think she was starting to worry about how capable she was... but I was going to be there for her, and for Elena and Emily, every step of the way.

"You're going to be the world's best daddy." She replied, "and I'm gonna remind you of it everytime you change a nappy, or give them a bottle. Every time you drive them to school, or help them with their homework. Everytime you kiss a scraped knee, or kiss them goodnight, I'm going to be there. Every time you hold them while they cry about a breakup, or an argument with a friend. I will be there to remind you that you're the best dad any child ever could ask for."

"Fuck," I whispered as I felt myself tear up, "I'm so lucky to have you, Pulchra."

"Yeah," she agreed, "damn right you are... now go and prepare your parents for your underaged, pregnant girlfriend." 

I laughed and let her go. "Tell Mikey if you need any help. He's in his room." Lauren nodded.

* * * * *

"So how old is she then?" My mother asked me as soon as I set foot into the living room.

"Lauren?" I asked. She nodded. "She's seventeen."

" _Seventeen_?" My dad and mum chorused in surprise.

"Gerard..." my dad trailed off, "she's so young -  _underaged_ \- how did you meet her?"

I bit my lip. "Well... she's a student... a student at the school I teach at."  
"You took advantage of your position, Gerard." My mum said, a disapproving look on her face, " _and_  of a young girl. This is serious. Your Grandmother would be ashamed of you, Gerard -"  
"Gee?" I looked at the staircase and saw Lauren standing there at the bottom of it. "You okay?"  
"Lauren," I said, relief evident in my tone, as I went over to her and took her hand, walking her into the living room and to my parents. "Ma, Pa... this is Lauren."

"It's um, nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Way." Lauren said, biting her lip nervously.

My mother's eyes immediately went to Lauren's stomach, and I wanted to snap at her to stop staring. I bit my tongue. My dad, on the other hand, stood up and came over to Lauren. "You can call me Donald, Sweetheart," he kissed her cheek, "it's nice to have you in the family."

I smiled at my dad's response. "Don, I don't think -" My mother was interrupted.

"What's done is done, Donna." My dad said firmly as he took Lauren's hand from my own and led her over to the sofa, sitting down beside her. "How far along are you?"  
"Seven and a half months," Lauren replied. "Twins."

"Twins?" My dad echoed, "you two must be so happy."

"We are." I told him, sitting on the other side of Lauren and taking her hand in my own. "We're going to have two little girls in less than two months."

"Granddaughters?" Donald raised an eyebrow, "I can't wait to spoil them."

"You won't need to, Pa," I told him, grinning from ear-to-ear, ecstatic that one of my parents was accepting Lauren and including her, "I can do that all by myself."

"You'll have to bring them up to me and Donna for holidays." He told Lauren, "we'll have a room decorated for them."

"Do you have a big house then?" Lauren asked him.

"We live at the lakehouse." Donald replied. "We always used to take the boys up there in the summer, and we loved it so much that we decided to retire there -" he cut himself off, looking up at my mum, who was glaring at us from across the room, "Donna, sit down. You're feet will hurt otherwise." My mum sighed and left the room, heading upstairs to presumably talk to Mikey. "Have you thought of any names?"

Lauren looked at me and nodded. "We've already got them picked out." She answered.

"Am I allowed to know?"  
Lauren looked to me again, asking for permission to tell him. "If you want to tell him then you can, Baby." I told her, "I'm going to go check on the lasagne, since Mikey's upstairs with mum. You'll be okay?"

**Lauren's POV**

"We'll be fine." I replied before I turned back to Donald. "We're going to call them Elena June and Emily Belle. Elena, after Gee's grandma, and June because that's when they'll be born. And Emily Belle because it's sweet and girly, and pretty."

"They're such lovely names." Donald said, "I can't wait to meet my girls."  
"That's what Gee says," I told him, "it's not long now. I've always been terrible at waiting, and I think that this might be the worst waiting game yet."

"You're so close to the end," Donald reminded me, "and then you and Gerard can hold your girls." I nodded, smiling. "Could I ask you something?" I nodded, "and please don't be offended, or think any less of me for asking it."

"Of course, Mr Way."

" _Donald_." He reminded me, "you're family now, Lauren, remember?" I nodded and he bit his lip. "Gerard never...  _pushed_ himself on you, did he?"

"Never." I promised. "Not once. He was always there, and supportive. We were friends before anything happened - and, in fact, I was the one that went after him."  
"If it were the other way round, or that wasn't the truth, you would tell me? Or somebody, at least?"

"I would tell somebody, yes." I answered. "But, um, do you mind not asking anymore? And asking Mrs Way not to? I don't want it to upset Gee, and I don't want my girls thinking that... I dunno, maybe that their dad forced me into something, when he didn't."

"Of course." Donald smiled, leaning forward and kissing my cheek, "I think you and I will get on just fine."

"I hope so, Donald."

"As long as you keep putting Elena and Emily first, we'll never have a problem."

"I might be young, Donald, but I know what a decent parent is, and what they do... and I aim to be one."

Donald smiled again. "You're going to be a great mum."

 


	50. One Month Later

I picked up the cardboard box full of baby clothes and kicked the door to the girls' bedroom open. I put the box in the corner, making a mental note to unpack and wash them later, before I left the room, closing the door behind me, and went over to the stairs. "Mikey!" I called down the stairs, "what's for lunch?"

"Mac and cheese!" Mikey called back, "is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" I called back, "do you know what time Gee will be home!?"  
"He said he had to take a detention after school, so not until about five o'clock!" Mikey called from the kitchen, "do you need anything?" 

**Mikey's POV**

There was no reply. "Laur?" I left the kitchen and walked through the house, "Lauren?" It was eerily silent. "Lauren?" I reached the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but let out a small squeak of fright. I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket and scrambled round to find my phone, pulling it out and dialling Gee's number.  
"What?" He asked. "I'm trying to teach -"

"Gee, you need to get to the hospital right now." I said.  
"Shit, Mikes." He cursed quietly, obviously trying to not be overheard by his class, "is everything okay?" Obviously, he couldn't say Lauren's name or somebody might put two and two together and work out that him and her were together... but I knew what he meant.

"She fell down the stairs." I answered simply. "I'm calling an ambulance now, but you need to make sure you're there."

"Is she breathing?" I heard him get up and address his class. "Something's come up at home, and I have to go. I'm going to go and get a substitute teacher. Missy, you and Maddie are in charge until then."

I bent down and put a hand to Lauren's wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was there. "Yeah."

He let out a sigh of relief. "What about the babies? Are they moving?"

"I dunno -"

"Put a hand on one side of her stomach and push  _gently_ , then do the same to the other side."

I nodded, doing as I'd been told, and felt a small kick. I moved my hand across Lauren's stomach and felt a second kick. "They're both moving."  
Another sigh of relief. "Is she bleeding?"

"Her head is a little," I told him, putting a hand to the back of her head and lifting it off the stair it was resting on as I slipped under it and laid her head in my lap. "But she's okay, I think."  
"Thank fuck." Gerard muttered. "Hang up, Mikey, and call an ambulance. I'll be at the hospital. Call me when you get there. Her hospital bag is in my car, so I'll bring it in with me, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." I took a deep breath. "Gee, if they try and take her in for labour, what should I do?"  
"If it's not life threatening for her or the babies, then delay it." He paused. "Otherwise, go in with her Mikey. You hear me? Don't leave her. Don't leave them." I nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I got it."  
"And Mikey?"  
"Yeah?"

"If it comes to it, then you have to choose Lauren."

* * * * *

**Gerard's POV**

Two paramedics ran in with the gurney with Lauren on it, Mikey running after them. I hurried over to Mikey, Lauren's hospital bag under my arm. "What did they say?!" I yelled at him, not being able to calm myself.

"She's fine. Her head needs stitches, and she's fractured her wrist, but other than that, she's fine. The babies are in distress, and have to be delivered as soon as possible."  
My eyes went wide. "I'm gonna be a dad today."  
"Gee, calm down -" Mikey put a hand on my shoulder, but I brushed him off.  
"Where is she!?" I yelled in panic, looking round the emergency room and being greeted with glares by other people. I hurried over to the nurses' desk. "Lauren Alice Hardwood. She came in by ambulance a minute ago. I'm her boyfriend - she's pregnant -"

"Room 224, Sir." The nurse replied. I thanked him and ran as fast as I could to her hospital room, Mikey behind me.

 

"What's happening?" I asked the doctor as soon as I entered the room.

"I'm just stitching up her head," he replied, not bothering to look up at me as he pulled the thread and continued to stitch, "a surgical theatre is being prepped right now, and then we're going to take Miss Hardwood up for a caesarian. We'll take both babies as they're both in distress." He paused, "from there, we'll take the babies for routine check-ups to make sure everything is as it should be, and then bring them back to you and Miss Hardwood, who should be awake by then -"

"She can't be awake during the operation?"

"Usually she'd be anaesthetised anyway," the doctor replied, "but I'm afraid that she'll have to be put out, which is highly unusual." The doctor paused, "will you be in the theatre with Miss Hardwood?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm her boyfriend, and the dad of the two babies." I told him. 

"You'll need to sign these forms," a nurse said from beside me, handing me a clipboard and pen. Without bothering to look at what they said, I signed my name with a flourish, watching silently as the doctor finished stitching Lauren's wound and two more nurses appeared. They took the brakes from the gurney and began to wheel her from the room. I followed.

 


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh, my sweet little girl," I said quietly as I held the baby in my arms, looking down at her innocent face. "You're so tiny, and beautiful -"

"Gee?" I looked up from my daughter's face and saw that Lauren was awake, her eyelids quivering at the harsh, bright light of the hospital maternity ward.

"Baby," I said quietly, going over to her and showing her the baby in my arms, "look."

"O-oh..." she teared up, "she's so beautiful. Is that...?" Lauren trailed off, "which one is that? Elena or Emily?"

I hadn't decided. "Elena?" I said slowly.

Lauren smiled, "can I hold her?" I nodded.

"Be careful of your wrist though, I don't want you hurting anymore than you do already." I gently laid the baby in her arms, showing her how to support her head just like the nurse had done for me a few hours before, "Emily's with Mikey and the nurses."

"Is something wrong with her?" Lauren asked me, tearing up, "is she okay?"  
"No, no, Baby," I said quietly, "nothing's wrong. The nurses are just teaching Mikey how to change a nappy and give her a bottle and change her clothes -"

"I don't want to bottle feed them, Gee," Lauren said quietly, "I want to dry breastfeeding."

"O-oh." I answered.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Pulchra," I kissed her lips softly, "but they've both already had a bottle. You were out, so I wasn't sure -"

"It's fine," Lauren interrupted, "but I'd like to try breastfeeding."  
I nodded, "I'll ask a nurse to show you how?"

Lauren nodded in agreement. "Ouch." She winced, "can you take her? My wrist hurts."

I smiled and took Elena back into my arms, cradling her close to my chest. "Elena June," I mused quietly, turning to the window, "well it's May 31st, Sweetheart, so your name is a little bit -"

"What about Elena May?"

"Elena May." I echoed. "It's still pretty." I turned to Lauren. "Elena May it is, then, Pumpkin."

"Knock knock." Both Lauren and myself looked up and saw her dad standing there, an expensive looking bouquet of flowers in one hand, a box of chocolates under his arm, and a gift bag in the other hand. "Can I come in, Laur?" She nodded and smiled at her dad, who nodded his head at me in greeting as he sat in the armchair beside Lauren. "I got you these," he showed her the flowers, "I hope you like them. I know that tulips are your favourite, but they're just coming out of season, so the florist didn't have many left." He gestured to the flowers, "I got some other types as well."

"They're beautiful, Daddy." Lauren said, smiling, "thank you."

"I also got you some chocolates." He put the box of chocolates on the bed and reached into the gift bag. "And a teddy each for the girls."

He pulled out two teddy bears, each clutching a little heart against their chest. They were identical, though one heart was red, and the other was pink.

"This is Elena May, Mr Hardwood, your oldest granddaughter," I said, showing him the baby in my arms, "would you like to hold her?"  
He nodded eagerly and I handed him to her, assuming that he would remember how to hold a baby correctly - and being proven right. "We changed her middle name to May," Lauren told her father, "originally it was June, but today's May 31st, so it wouldn't have worked."

He lifted the baby up and kissed her forehead. "She's so small," he observed.

"She's tiny." I agreed, "but her sister, Emily, is a little bit smaller."  
"Where is Emily?"

"With Mikey and the nurses. They're teaching him how to give her a bottle and change her nappy and clothes." I told him, "they'll be back soon."

"Is mum coming by?" Lauren asked.

"I haven't spoken to her since the night of the argument, Darling," he told her, "she's changed her numbers, and when I got back to the apartment, her stuff was gone. She quit her job at the company. I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh." Lauren said quietly, hanging her head, "I just... if you do speak to her, could you tell her about Elena and Emily?"

"Of course I will." He handed Elena back to me, "do you need anything?"  
"An ice cold bottle of water would be great," Lauren said, "and a bag of malteasers -"

"Are you allowed to be eating so soon after the operation?" Lauren shrugged. "I'll go and ask the nurse."

 

"Gee?" Mikey poked his round the curtain and saw that Lauren was awake - and eating a bag of malteasers. "Oh, you're awake, Lauren." He smiled at her and walked through the gap in the curtain, Emily in his arms, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to hold my little baby." Lauren replied, a mouthful of chocolate. "Little Emily...  _Mikey_ ," she whined, "lemme hold her -"

"But she's so sweet and innocent and quiet and -" he cut himself off, "I wanna hold her and protect her forever."  
"Uh oh," I smirked at Elena, who was now asleep in my arms, "looks like Uncle Mikey's got a favourite -"

"I love them both." Mikey corrected, "but Emily's gonna be her Uncle Mikey's girl, aren't you, little Emily-Wemily?"

Lauren giggled and I smiled at my brother, pleased that he was making the effort to make Lauren feel better, though since she'd moved in, they'd been getting on remarkably well.

"Then Elena's going to be a daddy's girl." I said to my brother, kissing my sleeping daughter's forehead.

"What about me?" Lauren asked, chewing a malteaser, "I need a baby too."  
"You can have the next one." Mikey promised, grinning as he handed Emily over to Lauren, who dropped the pack of malteasers in order to hold the baby.

"The next one?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, "I'm never having sex again after this."

I pouted. "Poo." I cursed.

Mikey looked between Lauren and myself before pretending to be sick. "You two are disgusting. I'm going to have to move out and get my own apartment -"

"Well actually," I said, "now you mention it, Mikey, eventually you're going to have to -"  
"He's joking." Lauren interrupted, " _right_?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed hastily. "Live with us until the day you die, if you want." I desperately wanted Mikey to move out. Not because I didn't love my brother, because I did. He did more for me than anybody had ever done in my entire life... but I wanted it to be me, my girlfriend, and our two kids. I wanted to have the perfect, picturesque family life - and Mikey living with us did not fit that image.

Mikey chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake Elena up. "It's okay, Gee, Lauren." He said, "I've been looking for a month or so, anyways." He shrugged. "I get it. You two have your girls, now, and you're not going to want me to be in the bedroom next to you in six weeks -"

" _Mikey_ ," I warned, not wanting him to disrespect Lauren or make her feel uncomfortable by talking about anything sexual in front of her... but then I remembered the two babies in the room, and I knew immediately that I wanted to protect them from the rudeness that could sometimes come from my brother's mouth, and other people's. "Not in front of my kids."

Mikey pouted, pretending to be sad. "I'm so happy for you two," he said suddenly, "and I love the four of you. Yes, Gee, even you." He grinned at me. "And I'm always happy to babysit... is your dad here yet?"  
"What?"  
"Your dad." He said again. "I called him, and told him that you were going in for a delivery, and he said he'd borrow the company's jet to get here on time -"

"He borrowed the  _jet_?" Lauren asked in surprise. "I've been wanting to ride on that thing since I was a little girl -"

"Well anyway," Mikey continued, "he also said he might have a job for me in New York at the company... if that's the case, I could afford the mortgage of an apartment there. It's not too far, but it's far enough that you two will have your own space."  
"Mikes, we want you here with us," Lauren said sadly, letting him take Emily from her and lay her down in the baby basin with her name in it by the bed. 

"I'll visit every weekend," he promised, "and it's an hour journey, so I can come for dinner one night a week or something."

Just then, Elena woke up and started crying. I looked at Lauren. "You wanna try feeding her?"

She nodded slowly and then looked guiltily at Mikey. "Okay, Mikes," I said, "time to get out for a bit. Lauren wants to try feeding Elena, so -"

"I get it." He said, "good luck, I guess?"  
Lauren smiled back in reply before I pressed the red button, calling for a nurse.


	52. Chapter 52

**Lauren's POV**

"Welcome home, my sweet babies," I cooed the next day as I turned and watched Mikey and Gerard carrying a baby seat. "Oh," I said, "they're asleep."  
"Newborns sleep for like, twenty hours a day." Gerard told me, kissing my forehead, "they're going to be boring for a while."

"As long as they're not asleep later." 

"What's happening later?" Gerard asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you then," I said, looking at Elena, who was in the seat that Gerard had brought in, "I invited Frank and Jamia over for dinner to meet Elena and Emily."  
"Do you think they'll be okay with that?"

"I hope so," I replied, "I want them to meet the girls as soon as possible. I don't want it to be one big delayed thing, you know?"  
Gee nodded, "yeah, I get it, Babe." He paused, "so what's for dinner then?"

"I dunno,  _Babe_ ," I grinned, "what are you making?"

"Hmm," Gerard smirked, "McDonalds?"  
"We can't serve Frank and Jamia up McDonalds, though I would  _love_ some right about now."  
"I could go get you some?" Mikey offered as he put Emily's car seat down beside Elena's.

I smiled at him, "thanks, Mikes, but I'm okay. I was mostly joking. Why don't you go over and see Ray? You haven't seen him in a while, right?"

Mikey shrugged. "Sure, I guess."  
"You don't think I'm trying to throw you out, do you?" I asked in a nervous tone.  
"No," Mikey answered, "of course not. And even if you were, I get it - it's you and Gee and your kids now. You don't want me hanging round."  
"Mikey -" I said before being interrupted.

"It's fine." He paused, "I spoke to your dad again anyway, and he spoke to the company. They've definitely got a position for me. I start on Monday."

"Mikey -" Gerard was interrupted this time.

"And there's this apartment just downstairs from your dad's. I put in the mortgage for it this morning."

"So when're you moving then, Mikes?" I asked quietly.

"This weekend, I guess. The sooner the better, that way I can get settled and comfortable."  
"You don't even want to stay for a while?" I asked sadly.

Mikey shook his head. "As much as I love Emily and Elena and you too, this is your home now, and you don't need me around."

"But -"

"Come on, Laur," Mikey said, "you don't want me around forever, do you?"

I didn't know how to reply to that, despite the tears which were rolling down my face at the thought of Mikey leaving.

 

"Lauren!" Jamia exclaimed, seemingly happy as she threw her arms around me, "you look great! So healthy! How're you feeling?"

"Um," I was a little confused by her outburst. She'd lost her baby just a few weeks before... and here she was acting as if nothing had happened - maybe that was her coping mechanism. I decided to play along.  
"Good thanks, Jamia. Really well, thanks."

"That's good!" She kissed my cheek and then moved aside. Frank put his arms around me.

"How're you feeling, Lauren?" He asked me, quieter and less excited than Jamia had.

"Really good, thank you, Frank."  
"That's good." He paused, "where are the girls?"

"In the living room in their car seats," I answered, "Gee's just in the kitchen, so I got up to get the door."

Jamia was through the door and in the living room before I'd even finished my sentence. Frank sighed. "She's been like this since it happened." He told me in a quiet tone of voice, "excitable, and happy about everything. It's annoying."

"It's how she's coping, Frank." I replied, "just bear with her."  
Frank shrugged, "we got you these." He held out a small box. I took it and opened it, surprised to see a pair of diamond earrings.

"Frankie," I cooed, "they're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Thank you for making Gee so happy, and for giving him everything he's ever wanted -"

"Laur?!" I heard Gerard call from the kitchen, "babe?"

"Hold up a sec!" I called, closing the box and gesturing for Frank to go further into the house. I shut the door and went into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you." He pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Well I love you too, you goof." I smirked, "but Frank and Jamia are here, so you should probably come say hello."

"The food -"

"Will survive five minutes." I promised as I took his hand as I led him into the living room.

 

"I was just saying to Frank that we should adopt a baby!" Jamia said by way of a greeting as soon as Gerard and myself stepped into the living room.

"Adopt?" Gerard said in surprise, looking in surprise at Frank who had Elena in his arms.

"Whatever she says goes, man." Frank replied, "you know how it is."  
"Woman make the rules." Gerard smiled, crossing the room and giving Frank a gentle hug, avoiding squashing Elena.

"Damn right." I said from where I was standing.

Gerard and Frank laughed quietly, whilst Jamia giggled louder than I had ever heard anybody giggle before. She laughed so loudly that she startled Emily, and she started crying. I looked at Gerard, and he nodded, swiftly standing up and taking Emily from Jamia.

I left the room as I felt myself begin to lactate. I cursed being a woman, sometimes. It sucked. I went upstairs to change my shirt and hoped that either Frank and Jamia wouldn't notice my absence, or that Gerard would make up something to tell them. 

But when I came back downstairs, I didn't see or hear Frank and Jamia. "Where did they go?" I asked Gerard in surprise as I went into the kitchen and saw that he was stirring a pot of pasta.  
"They left."  
"Was it something we did? Something I said?"  
"No, Babe." Gerard promised, kissing the top of my head before going back to cooking the food, "Jamia dragged him out saying that she wanted to go and adopt a baby."  
"She does realise that adopting a baby could take months, sometimes even years?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"She's still grieving. She's not thinking straight."

"I feel bad for them." I sighed, looking down at the floor.  
"So do I, but I'm just glad that we've got our girls." He paused, "is that selfish?" 

"A little," I admitted, "but I feel the same."

Gerard kissed the top of my head again, "my parents said they're stopping by for dinner - trust me, I'm not happy about it -"

"It's not that bad, Gee," I told him, "I like your dad."  
"Yeah, but my mum's a bitch." He muttered.

"True," I agreed, a small smile on my face, "but as long as she's not a bitch to Elena and Emily then I can put up with her."  
"You're an angel." He put an arm around me and continued to stir the pasta, pulling me closer.


	53. Chapter 53

"Lauren!" Donald Way threw his arms around me, "you're looking lovely. I like your hair that way." It was easy to see where Gerard got his charm from. Donald kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, Donald," I replied, "and you're looking well yourself."  
"I feel good!" He told me brightly, "I want to meet my grandgirls. Where are they?"

"In the living room, Donald," I told him, "is Donna with you?"

"She's getting something out of the car," Donald replied.

"I'll leave the door open then." I paused, "come, I'll introduce you to the girls."  
  


I gestured to Elena, "this is Elena May," and then I gestured to Emily, "and Emily Belle. Elena is oldest, and weighed the most. Emily likes to cry the most, but she also loves a cuddle. Elena's more independant, though if it's Gerard who's holding her then she loves a cuddle too."  
Donald chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Of course not," I knelt down and got Elena out of her car seat, handing her to Donald. 

He held her close to him and I was pleased to see that he seemed as protective of her as me or Gerard. "She's a little fidgety." He observed, "but so adorable -"

"Donald!" I heard Donna exclaim from the hallway. I put on a smile and went to see if she needed any help. She was lugging in a lot of boxes.

"Donna?" I asked politely, "is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No." She snapped. "Send Donald out here -"

"He's busy with the girls at the moment." I answered, "should I get Gerard instead?"  
"Get whoever!" She snapped, not bothering to glance up at me. I hurried off, feeling sheepish, and eager to get away from her.

"Your mum wants some help with some boxes." I told Gerard simply as I walked into the kitchen. I could see that he was just finishing off dinner. "She's not in a very good mood -"

"When is she ever?" Gerard sighed and walked past me, stopping briefly to place a kiss on my temple, "I love you."  
"I love you too." I replied, watching as he left the room.

* * * * *

It was icy throughout dinner. After bringing all of the boxes in, Donna hadn't even wanted to hold the girls, and had barely listened when Gerard had told her about the day they'd been born and what they'd been like.

She didn't say 'congratulations', or 'I hope you're feeling well'. I hated her.

But I snapped when, in the middle of dinner, Emily began to cry. And at hearing her sister cry, Elena began to cry too. Donald, Gerard and I all stood up simultaneously. "We'll get them, Laur," Gerard said, "come on, Dad."  
"Make them be quiet, Gerard." Donna said simply.

I turned to her, not giving Donald or Gerard a chance to scold her before I began to, "okay, first off, Donna, you're rude." I stated. "I can take you being rude to me, and rude to Gerard - Hell, I can even take you being rude to Donald - but I will not  _ever_ take you being rude to or about my girls. You're a bitch. They're just babies - a few days old - and you haven't even held them - they're your own  _grandchildren_ for God's sake. What kind of a person does that make you?"

"Baby -" Gerard tried to interrupt me, but I waved him off.

"Go get the girls, Gee." I told him. He nodded and left the room with Donald. "And Donna, I don't honestly know how - as a mother - you can be so cold. I've been a mother for less than three bloody days, and I can't even imagine being as awful to Elena and Emily as you are to Mikey and Gerard!"  
"Baby -"

"Not now, Gerard!" I exclaimed, feeling guilty when I saw that he and Donald were holding a baby each. I blushed. I'd made a silent promise to myself to not shout or raise my voice when the girls were around, and I'd failed already. Great.

"Lauren," I turned at that. I hadn't expected Donald to interrupt me, "may I speak?" Well, I was speechless, so he went ahead. "Donna, you've been my wife for nearly forty years, and in all that time, I've never seen you as cold and distant as you've been since we met Lauren. I thought it would fade, and you'd come to accept it... but now the babies are here, and you're still being awful - but what's worst is that you're being awful to  _them_. They're  _babies_ , Donna. How could you  _not_ love them? They're our grandchildren, and if you can't love them, then I can't love you." He handed Emily to me and sighed. "Goodnight Lauren, goodnight, Gerard. Thank you for the lovely dinner, and I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

He left, and Donna followed after him, though whether they went home together or not, I have no idea.

"Well," I said, trying to stay positive, "that's two marriages that we've destroyed."

Gerard left the room for a second, leaving me confused. He came back without Elena, who he had been carrying, and stood in front of me, biting his lip, which meant that he was nervous.

"What if we could cancel one of them out?" Gerard asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Gerard reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, pulling out a black velvet box and opening it. "Now I know that you don't do cliches," he began, "but I really hope that you like this one." Gerard cleared his throat, "Lauren Alice Hardwood, you are the love of my life. Yes, you're young, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter about our relationship, or our ages, or what our parents think or whatever else. It only matters what we think. You want to know what I think? I think that you're an amazing person. You're beautiful and smart and funny and kind and every second I spend with you is a second that I am blessed by whatever God exists," Gerard paused, "and I think - no, I  _know_  - that I would love to have you by my side forever, as my wife. So I am asking you, Lauren, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife, once and for all?"

"Oh shit, Gee," I said through my tears, which I hadn't noticed had started to fall down my face, "I would love nothing more than to be your wife."  
"So that's a yes then?" Gerard asked again, just wanting to be sure of what he had just heard.

I nodded, "yes!" I paused, "of course it's a yes, how could I ever say no?" He took my hand from Emily's back and slid the ring onto my wedding finger, admiring it for a second before replacing my hand on Emily.

"I love you all so much." He whispered as he kissed my lips softly. "You and the girls. You're my everything, you know that, right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, we know that, Gee. You're everything to us, too."


	54. Chapter 54

"Maddie! Missy!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms round my two best friends the next day when I saw them in the park.

"Lauren!" They chorused, hugging me in greeting. "Oh my gosh, you look great! When are the babies due -"

"They're in the car with Gerard." I replied. 

"You had them!?" Missy exclaimed happily, "are they cute? Oh my God I want to meet them!"  
I laughed, "you can, you can," I promised, "but first I wanted to show you this." I held out my left hand, waiting for them to see the ring.

When they did, they gasped. "It's so beautiful!"  
"It must have cost him so much, Laur," Maddie observed, "it looks like you've got a fucking rock on your hand."  
I laughed, "isn't it beautiful?"  
"You're so lucky, Laur." Maddie sighed, "I wish I had a beautiful fiance and two kids and a life -"  
"You're way too young for that, Mads," I said, "and yes, I know that I am the biggest hypocrite by saying that, but believe me, as great as my life has turned out, and is right now... you should aim for more."

"But -"

"I love my girls," I said, feeling like an adult lecturing some children, "don't get me wrong. And I love Gerard, too... but I wish I'd waited a little longer." At my friends' worried faces, I quickly amended, "but I wouldn't give my life up for anything!" They look relieved. "Come say hi to Gee and the girls?" 

They nodded in unison and eagerly followed me back to the idling car. I opened the back door and gestured to the car seats, turning to smile at Missy and Maddie who were peering around me. "This is Elena," I gestured to the baby in purple, "and this is Emily." I gestured to the baby in red.

"They're adorable, Laur!" Missy exclaimed, cooing at the babies as I stepped out of the way.

"Hey, Girls," Gerard greeted, turning round in his seat.

"Hello, Mr Way." Missy said quickly before turning back to Elena, who she was currently playing with.

"Gerard's fine, y'know."  
"You're our teacher," Maddie pointed out, "we don't want to slip up."

Gerard shrugged. "Do you two need a lift anywhere?"  
"Um," Missy and Maddie exchanged glances, "I think we were just gonna have a wander round the town to be honest, Sir, so um, we're okay. But thanks anyways."  
"Okay, no problem." Gerard bit his lip and turned back around to look at his phone.

I knew he was uncomfortable. I had to admit, I was a little, too. "It's um, cold for the babies," I said, "and Gee has an appointment to get to in the next half hour or so, right, Babe?" 

"Dentist." Gerard agreed from the front seat.

"So we have to go," I paused, "but maybe you could come round for dinner or something?" I knew that, realistically, I was going to grow apart from my two best friends. They were going to go off and have their own lives whilst I'd be at home with Gerard looking after my kids. I was okay with that - for the most part, anyway.


	55. Seven Years Later

"Gerard!" I sighed as I took the Poptarts from the toaster and put two more in.  I put the first two on a plate each and called the girls. "Elena! Emily! You're going to be late -" I was cut off by a quick apology.

"Sorry, Mum." I smiled at Elena, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are those Poptarts?"

I nodded, "your breakfast. Eat it quickly, 'Lena, because you haven't got much time." She nodded and hurried over to a chair, pulling a plate in front of her and picking up the tart, "and careful, Sweetie, because they're hot."

She nodded and tentatively nibbled at the edge. "Orange juice?" Around the tart, she nodded. "Is your dad up?" She nodded again and I put a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Is he ready to go?"  
"He is, and he was getting Georgie ready, but then Em had a crisis because she couldn't find her other blue shoe."

I sighed. "I told her to put them somewhere where she'd remember where they were." I put a second Poptart on her plate. "Do you know how long they'll be?"

As soon as I'd finished my question, my hyperactive four-year-old ran into the kitchen, Gerard close behind him. George, or Georgie, as we affectionately called him, sat beside Elena and took her glass of orange juice, taking only a few sips before going for her other Poptart.

"Georgie!" She cried out, trying to grab the tart back. 

"Sweetie, I'll make you a new one." I promised her, quickly placing two more into the toaster, "he's just hungry." Gerard gave me a kiss good morning and I smiled at him. "Morning."  
"Hey," he replied, "are you sure that you'll be okay here today?"  
I nodded, patting the top of Georgie's head and smiling at him as he looked up at me. "I'm only eight months pregnant, Gee." 

"But when you were pregnant with the girls, you fell down the stairs."  
"And when I was pregnant with Georgie I was completely fine, right?"

Gerard bit his lip, hesitating before nodding. "I guess -"

"I know you love me, and you want me to be safe, Gee," I paused, kissing his lips softly, "but I promise you that I will be fine, and so will Gracie."

"As long as our little sunshine is okay." He put a hand on my stomach, "I love you. You know that right?"  
I hummed in reply, smirking. "I think you might have told me once or twice."  
"Mummy!" Georgie cried out suddenly, shocking Gerard and myself, "want some orange juice! 'Lena won't share."  
I narrowed my eyes at Elena before sighing and going back to the fridge, getting the orange juice and pouring it into a glass for George. I put it in front of him. "Eat up, Georgie," I murmured, "you all need to leave soon."  
"Mum!" I sighed and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Em?" I called back, "what's wrong?"  
"Have you seen my other shoe?!" She appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The blue one?" She nodded. "No, Sweetheart," I replied, "but just put your plimsolls on for today, and I promise that I'll have a good look for it while you're at school."

"But I really wanted to wear them." Emily pouted as she came down the stairs, dragging her school bag behind her.

"I know, Sweetie," I hugged her as she reached the bottom step, "but you should have put them back where I told you to."

"But -"

"We'll find them, 'kay?" She nodded against me, smiling a little as her unborn sister, Grace, kicked inside my stomach. "Now go have breakfast. Ask Dad to get you some orange juice out, and your Poptarts are on the table waiting."

Emily grinned at me as she hurried off into the kitchen to join her two siblings.

I smiled. I loved my life. It was unconventional, and hectic, and slightly chaotic... but I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved my kids, my husband, my brother-in-law and father-in-law. My life was perfect.


End file.
